


A Mythical Medley

by DaughterOfHel



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), elsanna - Fandom
Genre: Anna has both parts, Anna!creature, Celtic, Elsa!creature, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fairfolk and Fae, Fantasy, Fluff, Japanese, Light Angst, Mythological hybrids, Mythology - Freeform, Ostara Festival, Ostara party, Other, Pagan Festivals, Pagan Gods, Semi Slow Burn, mix of folklore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 42,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfHel/pseuds/DaughterOfHel
Summary: Elsa’s injured and in a mood. By fate (and a jovial owl) Elsa stumbles quite literally into the infamous, mysterious healer, Anna.Set during an Ostara party in the realm where myths around the world casually coincide, clashing and mixing with rules and various gods.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the spacers ‘xXx’ are not done with any specific pattern. I just figured it would give people a place to break.
> 
> Sorry for the late release! Was wrapped up in a Halloween party with the wife and her family so this came out a touch later than I meant it to.
> 
> Enjoy the Elsanna and I hope you like the fantasy mashup! 
> 
> (I so badly wanted to call this story the Monster Mash but that’s was the wrong vibe for this XD damn.)

Sniffing at the splinters jutting from her paw, Elsa tried yet again to pull another one free with her teeth. The wood jammed inside was wet and old and each nibbled attempt only seemed to splinter it further. Her ears drooped. Reclining back, she resumed her earlier attempts at simply licking it away. Her tail began to swish in jerky, quick to-and-fros as she spat out more rotten bits of wood. 

_ Just my luck. _ Finally got up early enough to see the sun rise in all its glory, only to blindly take a tumble down a ditch. Even now she wasn’t certain how she could have fallen _ just so _ that the rotting bones of a tiny stump got wedged past her massive, calloused paws. She let out a low keening whine, annoyed at how pathetic she felt. _ How humiliating. _ If the family saw her she’d have no choice but to accept exile once and for all. _ There really would be no living with them, its barely tolerable as it is, being mixed with a mutt. _

Elsas’ nose wiggled a little, giving her pause as she dragged her tongue over it. A beat passed. Then two. She let out a sigh in the exact moment a gigantic sneeze tore through her body. Leaves showered down around and on her. She shook her head, feeling almost lightheaded from the force. Sneeze. _ Damn this time of year. _ Her nose twitched again. _ Oh no. _ Barely allowing her to brace herself, her body spasmed with another onslaught of sneezes. By her fourth sneeze she was jumping into the air enough that her joints were beginning to hurt with each helpless decent. She let out a growl, cut off again by another sneeze, tail shooting straight out. It was as frazzled and fluffed as the rest of her silver fur. 

Thankfully, just as suddenly as it began, the sneeze induced torture went on its way. Elsa hesitated a moment, short claws digging into earth. The wind danced across the tall grass, teasing her now tender nose. She stiffened, skin prickling. Yet...nothing happened. Elsas chest heaved with a sigh as she gracelessly plopped onto her back, tossing an arm over her eyes. 

This was why she preferred winter. _No pollen. No dust. Just snow, snow, and more snow. Ice didn’t make you sneeze. Never!_ _Though… one could find themselves catching a cold, probably. Still better than this._ In general, her kind was immune to such things so a cold was hardly a factor to be concerned with. 

Hazel eyes drifted up to the sky, hindered only slightly by the lively green of the willow. The clouds were rolling along briskly. _ It’s almost as if they were late to something important. _ Elsa squinted and hummed, idly scratching her chest. _ Perhaps it’s more appropriate to say they were...billowing? Like giant white smoke, allowing mere patches of the bright blue sky to shimmer through. No. Too wordy. There sure was a lot of clouds today though. ....I was definitely not gifted with the poetics a normal Kitsune seemed to posses. _

Elsas nose twitched and she reacted quickly, rubbing her paw over it. _ Thankfully, _ she noted, _ the sky doesn’t appear to promise any rain today _ . She did not desire an unwelcome bath. It was mostly due to her mixed genes; wet dog just didn’t have a flattering appeal. Elsa huffed, rolling onto her haunches, shaking herself. Gingerly, she walked on, flinched any time she put too much pressure on her front left paw. _ Stupid. Utterly stupid! _A low growling grumble rolled in her chest, tail swishing sharply as she trudge over what was becoming an increasingly annoying amount of branches. Another fell into her path, forcing Elsa to jerk back. Her eyes narrowed and she craned her massive head back, ears alert. 

High up in the thick of a tense battle, was an owl and a few crows. Now that she was paying attention, Elsa flinched at their annoying screeching and cawing. The giant horned owl dived between the branches, arching under another as it turned. One of the crows pursing it narrowingly halted before taking one of the branches to the face. The noises grew louder as the swooped between Elsa’s ears, the fight circling around her. Elsas lip curled in disgust for their behavior; _ they’re behaving like _ animals _ , and on the border of the Fae Wilds for fucks sake _!

One of the crows was limping on the ground now, the owl swiping its claws mid flight as the other two pecked from both sides. A branch smacked Elsa on the back; hard. She whined, eyes shifting to a golden hue as her growl grew deep. Her limbs shook as they swelled taunt with growing muscle, defined sharply in patches revealed through her fur. Rearing back on her hindlegs, Elsa sank her claws into the wood, making her slow ascent. 

“How _ dare _ you behave like common mindless animals. The border belongs to _ none_.” Her voice was booming, causing the birds to bounce up an extra foot before quietly settling down onto a branch. Elsa got her muzzle pointed just shy of an inch from the birds, the lone crow on the ground having made his way steadily up. One of the crows spread out his wing, gesturing to the horned owl.

“Ain’t our fault, ‘ight? We was jus’ havin’ a go at ‘im. No real harm meant. He’s da’ one who took it too fah!” 

The owl rolled its eyes. “Sun save me, if I have to hear another of these inbreds attempt parlay with either of us a second longer I will dine to have you end me here.”

“You owls always gotta talk annoying like that? Can’t ya lighten up jus’ a bit. Whots wrong wit a bit of fun?”

“Hmph! I can hardly call disrupting my dinner and proceeding to throw it around like uncouth, ill mannered, heathen chicks as civil fun. You three are lucky the lady here appeared!” 

“Ya talk too much ‘ate.” The second crow shook his wings. “Relax a lil’, yer startin’ ta look like ya swallowed a barrel of pinecones.” The crows all began to laugh, causing the horned owl to poof up further.

“If you _ degenertes _think-!”

“_ Enough!_” Elsa snarled, the birds hopping a little in place, nervously shifting. “I’m not part of the Peacekeepers to serve as some over glorified nanny. I’m having a day of it and I won’t have this childish banter go on. You are _ destroying _the vegetation here; do you think the Lady or her kind would even bother to hear you out after seeing this scene?”

“But we was jus-” One of the crows began as Elsa huffed out her nose. The force of the air made the crows and owl squint, their feathers and wings sticking back briefly from the light coating of frost.

“Do you even know how long it will take to get a dyrid out here to fix this mess during Ostara?”

The owl pipped up, “I can hardly see how that’s our jurisdiction-”

“-Oh it’s about to be. Should any of the Fae drift from the festivities and see this mess it’ll cause an absolute uproar. I can’t even imagine the damned levels of catastrophic symbolism the older ones will spin. I do _ not _need to hear living bags of magic dust rant for a fortnight. Now grab something and begin on a tidy, _neat_ pile.”

All four shoulders and heads drooped with mumbled apologies as they slowly set out to work. Elsa herself went slower than she’d like, wincing each time she was distracted enough to forget about her left paw. 

The work was steady, though not quiet by any means. Despite the birds having seemed cowed during her lashing, the crows had now struck up broken strings of limericks. The horned owl, surprisingly, even started to join in at random. Elsa tried to bite back her irritation; it just figured they would get along _ now _instead of before this disaster. The pain she kept trying to ignore didn’t help her mood. 

Elsa glanced around, her lip twitching as she watched the owl drop a few twigs directly on top of the crow that was trying to sneak in a nap. Their bickering seemed a good deal friendlier, aided by the fact that the other two crows were tapping their feet impatiently at their slacking friend. A new chorus of songs began so abruptly Elsa stumbled as she snorted. _ Birds. _She bit back a whimper as she gingerly put pressure on her paw again. This was more serious than she first thought. 

Interrupting another half finished song, Elsa nodded toward the pile and sat back on her haunches, trying to use her paws to weave the sticks together, cursing as she fumbled. 

“Let’s make some new nests so these branches death offers new life. That should appease everyone and I’ll allow you all to go on your way.”

Elsa repicked up a couple sticks and grimaced, dropping them again. Then a third time. A fourth. The crows shared a look, tilting their heads and hopping a little closer before the owl stuck his wing out. He slowly hopped forward, the crows quietly weaving the nests as they not so subtly listened in. 

“Còr… perhaps it’s best if we finish this up. We have seen the error of our ways and your job is arguably finished.”

“Almost finished; still have nests to weave.”

“A task bestowed upon us as our just punishment for desecrating this area so carelessly. If I’m not being out of line, may I inquire why you have not sought medical treatment?”

Elsa narrowed her eyes, unconsciously pulling her injured paw closer to her body. “Why would I do that.”

“Come now,” the owl hopped closer, preening briefly. “There’s no need for all that. We have eyes; I specifically can see in all directions when I put my mind to it.”

“More like yer head you neck-less pair of legs!” Shouted one of the crows before they all broke back into another squawking fit of laughter. 

The owl produced a sigh, muttering about the childish humor of lesser birds. Elsa glanced down at her paw. 

“It’s nothing. It’ll heal.”

“Still speaking boldly my dear, it very much does not seem to be the case. If anything, I’d say that healing speed you have is ironically part of the problem you suffer.”

One of the crows nudged his friend. “Look at this blighter. Jus’ cuz’ he’s an owl he thinks he has all da answers.”

The other crow working a twig in place paused, flapping his wings. “Don’tcha mean owl ta answers?” He tittered with laughter, others soon following. 

The owl closed his eyes, hanging his head. “Sun.. I wish you had killed me after all.”

One of the crows edged forward. “Aw, don’t say that mate! It would be a real shame if ya died, ya know?”

The owl turned just his head, blinking at the crow. “Truly?”

“Oh yeah! I mean, after all.. you’re a _ real _hoot!” 

When the owl swiveled his head back, his eyes were narrowed. He took a deep breath. “Back to the matter at hand..”

“There is no matter. Get back to work or I’ll have you four working together indefinitely.” Elsa purposely turned her body away, leaving just the very edge of her sight locked onto the birds. The crows were now playing with the twigs, one trying to balance it on his head while the other two argued and tugged on the same stick like a pair of tiny dogs. 

Elsa didn’t bother to look up as she felt claws gently sink into the fur on her shoulder. Leaning his head to peer closer at her paw, the owl hummed. 

“That’s a nasty wound. I suspect the wood you got wedged in their was not only old but had some strange substance on it for you to be getting an infection like that. Is that the reason you remain in this...less dexterous form?”

“What will it take for you to leave well enough alone?” The owl patiently stared back. Elsa finally sighed, turning her swelling paw over, lifting it closer to his face. “Do...you think you could..you know. Get it out?”

“If only!” He laughed, quickly tampering it down as he looked back at her paw. “That looks very bad. I simply can’t imagine the circumstances but it rather does explain your mood.” Elsa shot him a glare and his wings flew out reflexively. “I only mean it’s to be expected, the short tempered mannerism of an injured beast!”

Elsa gritted her teeth, tail flicking. “I see.”

“But I do know of a… well. I’ve heard talk of a healer.” Elsa looked at him dubiously before nodding. “A powerful one. One who can heal with a single touch!”

One of the crows spoke up. “Oy! Dontcha go be tellin’ the prickly lady there some horse feathered story. Ain’t no such power outside the Fair Lady herself!”

A different crow peeked out of a half weaved nest. “No I think he is ‘ight though! I ‘eard about it myself.”

The original crow turned to face him. “Oh ya did not. Yer so full of bird-”

“-No really!” The other insisted, walking closer. 

The third crow carefully hopped his way near them, nodding his head. “I heard it too! They say she’s a demoness. Even ta Fae won’t fuk wit ‘er!”

“Yer both pullin’ my tailfeathers.”

“It’s ta truth!” Snapped the uninjured one. 

“Yer a crow! Ya don’t got a solid truth bone in ya.”

“How do you know!” Groused the injured crow. 

“I’m ya brother ya dimwits.”

The injured one sat down, huffing as the other stared at his brother. “Yous just mad dat Linda preferred me over you last Solstice, ain’t ya?”

“Don’t you start wit me!” He hopped to be closer to the other crows face. 

Elsa squeezed her eyes shut hard. The owl nipped at one of her pointed ears. She opened an eye. “What.” 

“It’s not a story. Though… yes. There are many who have laid claim to her being a demoness. Among other names…”

“Somehow, trading an injured paw for a chance of negotiating with an actual demon, doesn’t vibe with me.” Elsa went to stand back up, shaking her fur out, the owl fluttering before settling on the ground near her. 

“Do not believe all rumors. Someone I trust explicitly was healed by her. But it was a stormy night. Their wing snapped as the strong winds slammed them into a low hanging branch at an unfortunate angle. My cousin did not get a strong glimpse but she says it was no demon but a deer who helped her.”

Elsa eyed him wearily. “How does the majority confuse a deer with a demon.”

Elsa was sure she saw the owl shrug. “I guess you’ll just have to see for yourself, won’t you? Better than trying nothing at all.”

The crows were flying around each other, squawking and laughing, bits of insults being tossed back and forth. Elsa chose to ignore it. The nests were practically done, somehow, and that means she too was done. 

She ground her teeth as she experimented with pressure on her paw again. Maybe this healer was worth a shot after all. The owl must have sensed this as he took flight, doing his best to remain in her sight.

“I’ll take you to where my cousin awoke the next day. It’s rather near the region the centaurs frequent so I assure you it’s quite safe.”

Elsa hummed but followed after, pausing mid-step to glance back over her shoulder.

“Put those up in the trees and get out of here. I won’t mention this and we can call it even.”

The crows all went to answer as one but Elsa tuned them out quickly. She really didn’t have any more patience for them. They’d do the job; they just would be loud about it. Elsa grimaced briefly. She wasn’t supposed to side with any specific party during her…peace negotiations… but she almost wanted to turn a blind eye long enough for the owl to smack them around a little more. But, there was no crime in being loud. _ Or annoying_. 

The owl looked back at her, swooping and circling her head. “Look alive! It actually isn’t too far from here but the way gets a bit tricky in this part of the woods.”

Elsa flicked her tail and did her level best to follow. She never envied wings more than she did today; crawling and half limping in the bramble clogged underbelly of the darkening woods. 

“Are you sure this is the way?”

“Of course! I would not offer wrong information. We owls have a pride in our knowledge after all.”

Elsa grimaced as more bramble scrapped her side and added a new line across her muzzle. If he was subtly trying to get back at her for earlier; he was succeeding. She cursed as a strong branch smacked into her nose. 

“Sorry! I’m not used to traveling with wingless creatures. Bare with it a little longer!”

Elsa glowered but dutifully kept pace. If the owl was wrong, she had half a mind to eat it. She eyed its back. It was tempting. Involuntarily, Elsa licked her maw. The owl swooped in suddenly, his claws grasping and pulling one of Elsas long ears. 

“Don’t you be getting any ideas now! Laws dictate a favor repay a favor. And on my ends that means no snacking!” 

Elsa shook her head, huffing and scrambling over a mossy log. 

“I wasn’t going to eat you..”

“I’m an owl. We are wise. Plus that’s the third time you’ve licked your lips looking at me.”

Elsa grinned, bunching her muscles as she vaulted onto a thick branch several feet up. Her claws burrowed into the bark as she pulled herself up, ignoring the pain as she stretched up to another branch. The owl hovered as he watched curiously. Elsa shot him a glance as she ascended higher.

“Maybe,” she slipped, catching herself on an alternative branch, fur puffed up. “Maybe… I’m just attracted to you?” 

The owl let out a series of hooting laughter. “Well I say, I must have quite the line of suitors if that’s the case!”

  
xXx

They proceeded forward, Elsa letting out her own laugh as she bounded between the thick woven branches. It was less chaotic than the forest floor though the pressure in her paw made her wince each time. 

Several long minutes stretched by. Elsa began to seriously doubt her companion. She eyed him again. 

“Don’t you start that!” The owl snapped, flapping further away from her, ducking under a shower of leaves. 

“I’ll need some compensation if you’re wrong.” Elsa groused, her tail lifting as she crouched low, suddenly springing forward and clearing a fair distance of ground. A growl tore from her throat and she limped to the next branch.

“I am not wrong! We are nearing the clearing. Look, you can see the beginnings of the centaur territory.” The owl did his best to point with his beak, turning his head to eye the struggling, massive fox creature. 

“I doubt,” Elsa huffed, scrambling again, “they’d allow a literal demon that close.”

The owl puffed up briefly, landing, shifting side to side. “She’s not!” Elsa paused herself, panting. “She’s….one of them.” He finally finished. 

“Owl… You clearly know more than you’ve been letting on about. What plan is this?” She eyed him with as must distrust as she could muster, taking note of the edge of the clearing.

“You accuse me of plotting against you, Còr? Just as I’ve not shared my name, I simply have not shared all information. It’s power, is it not?”

“... especially a name.” Elsa muttered under her breath. “Anyway, I’m a Peacekeeper.”

The owl glided by, his eyes never leaving her. “Which is part of the Còr; I know what I said. Plus it’s better than calling you a werefox. Whatever you are Còr.”

Elsa paused, her hackles rising and teeth bared. “What I am is not your business.” It was almost a snarl. She forced herself to swallow twice, the flash of gold leaving her eyes. 

“Ah. So you do understand what I mean about knowledge and power. Very good. Look alive, we are almost there!” Elsa barely dodged another branch to the face, distracted by the owls light tug on her ear. 

“If I have to hear you say we are almost there again I swear I’m gonna wear you as a hat.”

The owl hooted in laughter again, choking on it midway, suddenly becoming utterly silent. He landed immediately and hopped slowly until he was near Elsa again. His voice wasn’t quite hushed, but there was a calmness that set Elsa's nerves on edge.

“Here is where we part.”

He glanced quickly over his shoulder, rising a wing up as he spoke softer. “Remember your manners Còr and….” He took a final look at the much more noticeable swelling of Elsas left paw. He sighed. “May fortune favor you.” And before she could speak, the owl took off as high as he could go before nearly vanishing from sight. Elsa blinked a few times, her skin prickling. 

“Strange bird.” She glanced through the branches before her, then down at her foot. She could see more skin than fur at this point and each step felt worse than fire. She had nothing to lose. “Well…” she shook herself and squared her shoulders. “Here goes nothing.”

She edged her way to the border. The light sprinkled around had been enough during her journey thus far, but there was a jarringly different level of lighting between the trees top and the clearing. Elsa squinted harder, trying to adjust before her eyes caught something so dark red it was nearly black. Elsas tail shot up, ears tilted back as she sniffed the air. Too many scents combated for her attention. _ Right. Centaurs and their damned flowers. _

The colors before her moved at the grunt Elsa released as she bumped her paw on a tiny stump of a smaller branch on the thicker branch. She needed to be free of this place. The light shimmered as Elsa's muzzle broke free of the thick leaves, her head fighting to follow. She caught a glimpse of the odd dark red again. Tall, feathered wings stood out only a few yards from her. It was nearly the size of an average human.

The wings flexed out, revealing thick crimson hair, streaked with strawberry blonde. The hair ended just past the shoulder blades, picking up again at the hips. It was a tail, Elsa realized belatedly. Short, but without a doubt, a horse tail. _ What manner of beast—? _Elsa suddenly misstepped, finding herself tumbling unforgivingly to ground. 

The impact was anything but soft, despite the bright green of the spongy grass. The crack up her forearm had her loosing winded curses between the low whimpering howl ripped from her throat. Her vision blacked in and out. _ I guess I was… a lot higher than I realized. Stupid.. birds. _

A hoof appeared near her nose. Then a second. There were no others. _ Not a centaur..? _Elsa tried to glance up, her vision blurry. Light pooled over the creatures shoulders and Elsa squinted as she grimaced. A light snort had Elsa's gaze flick to the face. Small deer antlers protruded from the creatures head, curled subtly, parallel with the creatures skull. There seemed to be a fair amount of points on them, despite their small size. 

Elsa nearly sneezed as a heavy feathered wing brushed past her face. _ I hate this form; everything and it’s mother aggravates my nose. _Clawed fingers reached for her face. Slowly, far too slowly, Elsa finally realized a voice had been speaking to her. It tried again to grab her attention. Elsa tilted her head weakly, huffing, and laying her head back down. She really did feel so dizzy. 

The creature knelt near her, the torso, though only half coated in short fur, was distinctly feminine. Human, even. Elsa let out a sharp growl as a gentle finger prodded her broken arm. 

“It’ll heal!” Elsa snapped, frost flying like spittle from her mouth. Trying to scrabble away, Elsa felt a sharper pain hit her, licking at the frost turned blood as it fell from her mouth. She groaned, shaking out a painful cough. 

“—broken. Let me-”

“-said I’d heal!” Elsa snapped out weaker. She hated being at a disadvantage and with her head so dizzy, the vulnerability set all her instincts on high alert. 

A head lowered even closer to Elsa, who in response tried to scrabble away yet again. 

“No, no! Please. I’m trying to help you.”

“No one…” Elsa sucked in a staggering breath. The scent surrounding her had her heart pounding. It added a new wave of dizziness that nearly blacked her out on the spot. She took a moment before trying again. “..does anything. For..” The scent was everywhere. Her silver fur rippled as her eyes flickered between an earthy hazel and a shocking gold. “...free.” She let out hoarsely. Her body was sending far too many conflicting signals and it did nothing for her growing headache. 

The she creature hummed, causing another spark to jump across Elsa's skin. “You’re right. This isn’t for free.”

A tilt of its head and a cool touch of antler suddenly had Elsa filled with warmth. Gentle and strong. Elsa shivered again as the power surged deeper into her bones. 

She flinched at the sound of her own bones cracking and rearranging. The woman-thing above her used a hand to run finger soothingly down Elsa's ruff, humming gently as she did so. The dizziness began to subside and Elsa let out a grateful sigh. Her tail began a soft thumping on the forest floor, half of her still remaining within the tree line. 

“There you go you grumpy badger. Much better now, hmm?” The voice was lightly chiding but Elsa stirred as it sweetly caressed her ears. She wanted to argue, feeling indignant but found herself far too interested in all the sensations around her. 

“Badger..? Never been called that one before..” Elsa huffed quietly. Speaking louder meant breathing more she mused, which in turn would flood her senses with that scent even more. She needed to not be distracted. Though damn if she didn’t feel.. soft. All over. Just soft. Warm. Elsa closed her eyes. 

“Hey there now. Look at me. How are you feeling?” Fingers dragged through Elsa's fur, traveling up her neck to her jaw. Elsa sighed. Leaning her massive head into the palm, what would fit into it, and offered a tiny lick.

“.. Well aren’t you cute.” It was muttered but Elsas keen hearing didn’t miss a word.

“Up now; I need to make sure everything’s been cared for. I only have so much I can give before I need—ah... payment.” 

Elsa plopped her big head on the ground, pulling her legs tighter to her as she draped her tail over them, the tip resting over her nose. The woman reached for her tail but Elsa immediately let loose a low growl. The hand hesitated before pulling away.

“Easy now. I need to check that paw. I didn’t notice it earlier though I felt a strange pulling. It seems serious.” 

Elsa kept staring ahead, eyes fixed on the hooves, glaring. There was a long moment of just Elsa's low rumbling growl before she finally offered forward her left paw. The broken bones had already been healed, expedited by the healers help of course. But neither seemed to be getting anywhere with her original issue. Elsa wondered as fingers brushed over her paw. 

“Sorry. I don’t know what you’ve done but it looks like you could be having an allergic reaction.”

“Impossible.” Elsa groused. 

“Your paw says otherwise. It’ll help us both if you can give me any details regarding this. I’m not sure I… have enough magical energy to fix this entirely. But the more I know. The less I have to waste on just letting my magic run wild.”

Elsa curled herself tighter, not wanting to admit her folly to anyone. Let alone this person. _No. Especially not her. _

“Hey, don’t do that now. I’m just trying to help you… uhh… What’s your name?”

Elsa scoffed, refusing to look at the woman. “Really? You should know better than that.”

“My names Anna.”

Elsa whipped her head up, eyes wide. “What are you, stupid?” She couldn’t hide the alarm in her voice and didn’t bother to. 

“You’re not a fairy. In fact, you don’t seem to have a bit of Fae in you, so I hardly think I’m at any risk.”

Elsas ear flicked, her tail jerking in agitation. 

“Do you even know how to speak with the Fair Folk? You— how could you be so careless with your freedom? You don’t know _ what _ I am! That is not just recklass, it’s beyond stupid!” 

Elsa sat up as best she could in the middle of her ranting, realizing that she was nearly in the woman’s face. Elsa felt a hard pound in her chest, nearly muting the growing pain in her paw, as she noticed two new things. One, was how startlingly green Anna’s eyes were. _ If they dropped out of her head in the fields here you'd never find them. _The second thing was that those beautifully, haunting green eyes were narrowed. 

“First off, I helped you so maybe you could be less quick to insult me?” Anna said, folding her arms. “And on another note, I have actual Fae in me and live near the border, of course I know how to speak to them. As for what you are…” Anna made a show of looking Elsa up and down. “...I want to say fox but you clearly aren’t _ that _. You keep shimmering between shifts that are contradictive to each other.”

Elsa stiffened, drawing her heavy tail closer to her body. “What… do you mean.”

Anna tilted her head, Elsa’s eyes flicking briefly to the tiny deer antlers. _ They’re kind of cute..._

“One moment you look like you’re about to break out of your fur into a solid mass of muscle… the next you seem to soften? Almost as if you were… well. Human, somewhere in there.”

“Stop trying to figure me out.”

“Do you even know what you are?” Anna asked, waiting patiently. 

Elsa eyed her distrustfully, shifting her weight around as she took in more details of the strange woman. Anna looked more or less like a satyr. But the other smaller details didn’t add up. Deer horns? Maybe a genetic mistake. The horse tail? Distinctly horse hooves? That was odd.

The hair on Anna’s head flew freely and decently long, a couple tiny braids behind only slightly pointed ears. That should’ve been much longer, pointer and thinner for a satyr. Anna smiles gently at her, showing off canines that most certainly didn’t belong to a satyr or centaur. 

xXx

Elsa watched flesh bare shoulders flush at her unabashed staring. They squared back, rising just a touch taller. Elsa resisted an urge to smile, using her back leg to scratch at her side idly. Anna remained silent, allowing Elsa further time to observe.

It was soothing, the silence between them. On some level, Elsa understood she was also being observed, but between the two, Anna was more of an enigma. Her face was alluring Elsa mused. The kind of alluring that was unnatural; it must’ve been some type of magic. Outwardly it was shockingly human, and considering everything Elsa was seeing, that only furthered to confuse her. 

Finally, Elsa had enough of ogling her companion. Anna, sensing the spell was broken, moved to sit down. Her legs being angled different forced Anna to seek out a small bolder nearby as a seat. It wasn’t too far and Elsa tenderly followed. Anna’s wings stretched out before comfortably sagging. 

Elsa asked the question she herself hated most, unable to hold back. “What... what are you?”

Anna just smirked, using a hand to gesture to her body. “I’m what happens when an incubus fucks a unicorn, if you must know.”

They stared at each other. Anna didn’t laugh and Elsa didn’t know if she should. _ It has to be a joke. _ Yet Anna once again waited on Elsa patiently. _ If Anna’s being honest… that would be… _ Elsa shook her head.

“I didn’t even know... “ Elsa paused. “No. ..that..-why would— I’m a little confused.” She finished lamely. 

“No need to be, it’s pretty straight and narrow.” The gentle singing of nearby birds grew closer to them, a butterfly resting on a fur coated thigh as Anna continued. “My pa’ took his... _ adventures _ all over.”

Anna edged a finger close to the butterfly, her face lighting up as the tiny insect walked onto it. She lifted it near her face, watching its iridescent wings lazily open and close.

“I think he just liked having wild stories to share. Then again, it could be because the crazy bastard was curious. I mean... you should see my sister.”

A second butterfly popped up, bright blues with strips of black, landing on Anna’s antler. The one on her finger had began walking up Anna’s wrist, pausing once it noticed the fur, fluttering onto the top of Anna’s breast. It remained on the skin long enough for Anna to tilt her head down.

It immediately fluttered onto Anna’s nose, who stared at it crossed eyed, laughing lightly. The air surprised the butterfly, it quickly drifting down to rest at the corner of Anna’s lips, walking it way to Anna’s ear. Anna gave an embarrassed grin at the soft spoken whispers in her ear. Anna’s eyes flickered to meet Elsas as the tiny creature continued whisper, causing Anna to shift and mutter a short answer in reply. 

Elsa just stared, her heart pounding again at the display. More mixed emotions fluttered through. An odd fondness. Amusement. Adoration. She barely managed to keep the conversation up as she asked, “Sister?” her paws itching to move closer to Anna. _ Nope. Not going down that bunny trail. _She dug her claws into the earth. 

“Yeah. Mothers a Selkie. Sadly can’t leave the water though.” Anna’s face fell at this, the butterflies fluttering in a light dance on her antler now. Elsa didn’t know what to say; sorry felt weird. Thankfully, Anna perked up again after a moment.

“My _ brothers _ on the other hand...”

_ Brothers? _ “Just how many, uh, of you are there?” Elsa tried to picture it and failed to hold a complete image in her head. 

“Me? Just the one!” Anna’s chest puffed up and Elsa grinned. “As for siblings.. well. I think that’s really anyone’s guess. I’ve the sister, twin older brothers, and a younger littler one.” Anna held up her fingers as she spoke. 

Seeing Anna and understanding none could have had the same SPECIES of mother, meant entirely unique needs for each child. That also meant a lot of children in one area. The noise alone would drive Elsa mad; kitsune were fairly normal enough. Werewolves were cute even. But what were incubus half breeds like? It seemed like quite the learning curve. Elsa tilted her head, staring up, tongue poking out.

“Growing up must’ve been.. quite the endeavor.”

“We all got along swell! It was the moms who bickered. They knew what Pa’ was though, so, who's to say whose in the wrong? Thankfully my little brother, despite being half my father and half satyr, seems to not have any sexual desires whatsoever.”

“That’s impossible.”

Anna spread her hands out. “I think it makes sense though? Like double sex crazed beings sort of.. canceled each other out?” 

“No, I mean... you are implying your father met a female satyr. That’s not possible.” Elsa realized the absurdity of her words, looking at Anna who could be mistaken as an off brand kind of satyr herself, but the reality of Anna’s words implied more mystery in a world already shrouded in it. 

“You’re not wrong about your suspicions, being that it’s very _ very _ rare to happen... but I assure you, one look at my brother and you’d have no doubt.” Annas face morphed into a big smile, her eyes scrunching up as she made little grabby hands in the air. “He has the cutest little hooves.”

Elsa was still reeling as her mind went a mile a minute. “I can’t even begin to mentally calculate just how rare such a possibility could even be... I mean. A female satyr!” It certainly was quite the claim. 

“Apparently they’re rare because the circumstances are hyper crazy for them to happen at all. I mean, nature sorta made Nymphs to solve that issue already you know? But when my father saw her, he knew he absolutely had to fuck her.” Elsa blushed hard, her fur thankfully hiding that fact well. “Lucky for him, she felt the same.” 

Anna looked unabashed at the details she presented so freely. Elsa decided she may as well try to be bold. 

“So... since... we are divulging in family backgrounds... are you going to tell me the truth about you?” 

Something passed over Anna’s features, just quick enough that Elsa wasn’t entirely sure of the emotions there. But Anna, just as always it seemed, returned to being sunny. 

“...Okay. So I’m like one eighth unicorn on my mother’s side, but it’s still in me! It’s why I have horns like these.” Anna tapped the deer antlers. 

“Uni implies one. You have two.”

Anna shifted, nonplused. “That’s my Pa’s genes as well as my grandpa's side. It’s said my family line got complicated when Grandpa was found in the woods. Apparently his parents shacked up and left him near our groove.”

“Ours as in, the centaurs?” Elsa asked, nodding her head in the direction over Anna’s shoulder. 

“Yeah. He seemed to be a mix breed of centaur. I forget the name of the other half— I just know it is basically like a deer. Given the size differences we are certain that the centaur was the mother and the deerman.. a man. That’s..you know. A deer.. thing.”

“I. What..makes you so certain you have unicorn in your blood when all the others answer your.. unique attributes? You even just admitted you are not fully certain of your own grandfathers origins.”

Anna gestured for Elsa to come closer. Elsa hesitated but eventually trotted until her head was almost within touching distance of Anna’s thigh. “Do you know the legend of the powers a unicorns horn holds?”

Elsa shrugged, a light crack causing her to sigh. Between her natural healing and Anna’s aid, she felt almost wonderful, minus that strange infection still lingering in her paw. 

“Some say the very power of life and death, though, other say it merely has healing properties. But a cure all without consequences kind of healing properties. ...It really think it just depends who you decide to ask.” Elsa responded. 

Anna cupped her hand over her mouth. “Never ask a unicorn. They’ll lie every time. Or, well, so I’ve heard.”

“Did your father just decide to not go directly for a unicorn... because it’s essentially a horse?” 

Anna paused for a moment, eyeing Elsa warily. “....What’s wrong with being a horse....” Anna’s very horse like tail flicked, her even more horse like feet shifting on the ground from her perch. Elsa colored. 

“N-nothing! I just meant— you know. Lacking any human element.” It was not the most eloquently put but Anna had been open and friendly thus far, surely she wouldn’t take anything to heart for too long. Or so Elsa hoped. 

“My fathers not backed down from any partner from what I know of him. I think he’s just not had the luck of finding a willing partner. And though he is a lot of things, he’s worked to be rid of the terrible stigma our kind get.” Elsa only nodded, not desiring to put her foot in her mouth again. Anna seemed to take pity on her and powered on. 

“Anyway, I would say my mother was the next best thing. Grandpa being the son of a strange breeding between a centaur and deerman and then supposedly getting it on with a unicorn to have my mother, must’ve been the genetic jackpot to dad.”

“Blood does mean everything in our world. — wait. Did you say— I don’t mean to keep pushing, but you’re not an eighth unicorn.”

“Excuse you?” For the first time, Anna _ did _ look offended, arms crossing as she leaned back to stare down at Elsa. 

“You said your _ grandfather _ bred with a unicorn?”

“I did.”

“Then wouldn’t that make your mother half… which makes you a quarter?”

Anna blinked, then blinked again, her arms falling to her sides. Her tanned skin flushed, her smile sheepish.

“..Oh yeah.”

Elsas tail wagged at the little smile and rapid show of freckles popping out along Anna’s skin. Elsa took in Anna’s small deer antlers again, squinting, her head lifting up to sniff at them.

”Still. I don’t see it.” Elsa mumbled. Anna batted Elsa's face away. 

“Unicorns are rare given they have a very complex... um. I actually don’t know the words. My brothers, the twins, work together to study this stuff. And. And I totally forgot the terminology they’ve used. Craaaap. You threw me off with the….” Elsa curled her tail over her paws, tilting her head again. “...math.” Anna finished, staring a bit too long at Elsa. 

“Maybe just..” Elsa rotated her paw in the air. “Power through?” 

Anna nodded, taking a breath. She glanced to the side, observing the woods. Occasionally tiny flickers of light would come and go, signaling the days nearing end it’s. The fireflies drew closer, gently dancing in the very light breeze, the sun not quite at the twilight faze of its setting. 

“Yeah. Okay, sure. I can do that.”

xXx

The bugs drifting closer had begun to land on Elsa's fur, some on the flowers that randomly popped up from the thick grass around them. Elsa blew away one glowing bug that got too close to her face. There came a faint giggling as the lightning bugs moved to land on Elsa's head. Elsa growled, flicking her large ears. More giggling rang through the air as the bugs arranged themselves along the shell of Elsa's ears. 

Anna bit her lip as the little fireflies laughter grew stronger as Elsa tried shaking her head to scatter them. They immediately flew back, giving Elsa's ears a glowing outline. Others landed on her whiskers. Anna swallowed her own laugh as soon as Elsa shot her a glare. Anna decided talking would possibly help the stubborn woman relax. 

“Uhhhh so... fancy words aside, the gist of it is, even offspring have a super rare chance of showing any outward traits associated with unicorns.”

The lightning bugs thankfully grew bored, some whispering their farewells before fluttering off. Elsa huffed.

“For my mother, she ended up almost golden with her hide. She also senses things about the earth, as uncannily as a nymph. I’ve even actually seen some of the Fae who have traveled by pause to bow respectfully at my mother before pressing on. If nothing else.. that’s convinced me.” 

A firefly drifted to Anna’s shoulder, her head swiveling to glance down, giving it a playful glare. In return it gave a slight giggle, flickering its light before flying off. 

“They’re cheeky.” Elsa said, as they both watched the swarm of bugs dance among the flower grove outlining the centaur border. 

“Honestly.” Anna agreed, her eyes jumping to Elsa's ears. “They’re talkative today. Curious about us.”

_ Us_. Elsa felt another thump of her heart. _ Goddess I need to get a grip. _

“So that trick you did earlier... that’s the sliver of genetics you have showing through in you?” _ Focus on that. That’s safe territory. Safer than this adorable creature overall. _

“Yup! And, of all my siblings, none of us but my baby brother seemed to be spared from the ol’ ‘curse’ as dad likes to say.” Anna’s tone was much too chipper in Elsa's opinion. 

“You’re _ cursed_? But unicorns aren’t supposed to-“

Anna waved a hand in the air. “Relax. I just mean the insatiable lust.”

“O-oh.” Elsa took a not so discreet step back. 

“Thankfully it’s a little watered down for us,” Anna watched Elsa, her head dipping in shame at being caught. “But it’s still pretty important to our overall health.” Anna’s face grew into a wicked grin. “Though we did get a special gift with it.”

“Stamina?” Elsa mused. 

“Ha! Close. We got both ends of the deal. Both parts of the machine, you catch me?”

“No..?”

Anna grins wickedly and shifted her legs, her tail flicking against the rock. 

“OOHhh. I. I see. Yes.” _ How’d I miss _that? 

Anna leaned forward. “Want to touch it?”

“Excuse me!?” Elsa balked, rearing back, a paw held to her chest. 

Anna snorted back a whiny like giggle before shaking her head, her foot tapping the ground. 

“One of my horns. Though if you want to give a grab down there too, I absolutely won’t say no.”

Elsa stared at this woman. Anna’s cheeky smile didn’t falter. “.... You truly are an incubus’s daughter.”

“Don’t need to be, to be interested in you.” Anna wiggled her eyebrows and Elsa took a moment before huffing, her tail flicking. 

“Flirt with someone who cares.”

“You don’t care?” Anna held a hand over her heart. “I just spilled my entire lineage to you.” 

“It’s not like I asked!” Elsa snapped half heartedly, her tail shooting up. 

“But are you sad now?” 

“I-! Well! ...no. Not really.” It was true, too, now that she thought about it. 

“See? You’re not so odd after all.”

Elsa snapped her eyes to Anna’s, searching.

“I never said I was sad about being.. different. Or that I was sad to begin with.”

“Sadness is like an injury. And I felt it when I was healing you. And as a creature of.. unique lineage myself, I know the signs of someone who's not at peace with it.” 

_ Am I really so transparent? _Anna used her hoof to tap the rock to regain Elsa's attention, her head bent oddly. 

“Come on. My neck is hurting like this.”

The antlers were not smooth but subtly spiraled. It certainly gave more credibility to the unicorn story. Still….

“What will happen if I touch them...?” Elsa finally asked. 

“The splinters return, I guess?”

Elsa narrowed her gaze and huffed, sitting back. Her frown didn’t budge even as Anna playfully mocked Elsas pouting with her own. 

Anna finally sighed. “You are such a fox.”

“By which you mean..?”

“Distrustful but curious to a fault.” Anna’s answer was immediate. Her eyes twinkled as she beckoned Elsa forward again. “You want to show me affection, I can feel it. Must be the dog part.”

Elsa snorted loud enough to be heard over the growing buzz of the nightlife. “Is it normal for your kind to be so cocky?”

Anna looked as if she had been waiting for that very response. “Well... when you’re literally hung like a horse... it’s bound to happen.”

Elsa stiffened, flushing again under her thick silver coat. “Could you stop that!” Her tail swished wildly. 

“You know... you could ride me if you wanted.” 

“I wouldn’t even know how!” Elsa snapped, standing up now. 

“It’s easy. You just hop on my back and hold my hair.” Anna patted her back in demonstration, her wings stretching to give her better access. 

“You really MUST be hung if you think that position will-”

“- ride me like a horse. Like a human rides a horse. Though I have to say... I like where your mind keeps slipping to. So does that mean you’re actually thinking about it?” Anna was half joking this time and Elsa instantly recalled Anna’s lineage. 

“Don’t... put words in my mouth.” Elsa finally settled on, feeling beyond overwhelmed. Was that why she felt drawn to Anna when she first encountered her? Was that the cause of the scent; a strange succubus pharamone..?

“Would you rather-“

“Can it. Or I’ll make sure you’re the last of your kind.” 

“I’m ONE of a kind!” Anna looked fit to bursting with pride at this self proclaimed declaration. Elsa looked around. 

“That’s for sure..”

“Look. I agree with my fathers policy. Unless you’re down for it, I’m not interested okay? Now. Seriously. I may need your help to get back up at this point.”

Anna shifted in her seat, the many cracking of bones following. Elsa winced and considered for a moment. 

“Maybe. Earlier you said my healing wasn’t free. And you wanted info to help with my paw. If I help you up.. can we consider that payment for then and in advance for my paw?”

Anna smirked, leaning forward, letting her arms rest on her legs, loosely crossed. With the shadows casted from the bright moon crawling up Anna’s back, Anna looked like an actual devil. 

“Making demands now are we?” Anna said amused.

“That wasn’t a demand! Nothing’s for free; I know that.” Gods did she know that.

“How about this then, oh so cynical one. Let’s say I agree to half your terms.”

Elsa frowned. “Half..?”

Anna held up a finger. “Get me up and I’ll consider your debt paid in full. However, that paw requires something more substantial. Mostly because it ties into my ability to heal at all to begin with.”

Elsa glanced down. “You want me to fuck you.”

Anna bolted upright on her makeshift seat in surprise. “Well. I— that certainly would expedite the process.”

“Wait. You really want me to fuck you?”

“Well. I mean… I’ve not be that subtle have I?”

Elsa swallowed. “I. We barely know each other.”

“Then allow me to change that. Just as long as you understand this is more than me seeking a simple friendship; though if we remain as friends, that will be fine too.”

Elsa looked at Anna’s proffered hand. “Is that the deal? I offer you…?”

“A chance to get to know you. And you me.”

“So you want a date.”

“Yes; I want _ dates. _A fair shot. And… I’d like to know your name.” 

Elsa grinned, just a little, placing her uninjured paw in Anna’s as she shook it.

“I see no harm in a woman like you trying to woo me. Don’t hold your breath though.”

“Have you smelled you? I’d never.”

Elsa blinked. _ Anna noticed my scent? Like I smelt her earlier? _ The implications made Elsa's skin prickle and she swallowed thickly. 

“So….?”

“Oh! I. I was. On to my last round of border patrol, for the Peacekeepers Còr, and I...crashed into a rotted stump of some sort. Got a lot of brittle, wet splinters trapped in my paw. I licked out what I could but I can’t do much in this form. My conflicting genetics don’t allow me to change back when injured, either. I can’t recall much out of the ordinary but I think there may have been a bit of an.. orange sticky ooze on it. It didn’t smell much of anything. Or taste.”

Anna blinked. “I. I mean, that’s good information. But. I had meant your name.”

Elsas ears drooped. “Oops. Yes. My bad.”

Anna quickly interrupted. “Wait. Taste? Licked? That’s good news!”

Elsa narrowed her eyes. “Uhh… yay?”

“It means you’re not having an allergic reaction. It’s just a serious infection. Possibly a little magically touched but I’ve a fair idea how to counter it. So. Shall we?”

Anna stretched her arms out and Elsa smiled, tail wagging. The pain was finally going to stop. She nudged her large head between Anna’s arms, allowing the woman to grip onto the thick fur around her neck as Elsa backed up. In a single moment Anna was on her feet, stretching every part of her, wings fluttering as she sighed 

xXx

Anna knelt on the ground, tilting her head, holding out her hand. Elsa sat in front of her, gingerly placing her paw in the hand as she watched Anna carefully bring one of the antlers near it. Immediately Elsa's wound glowed. Anna shook slightly, but kept at it, pouring magic directly into Elsa's paw.

The color began to change back to normal. Elsa closed her eyes, listening to the faint music being played by the lively creatures of the night. A faint scent of fire wafted through the air, the sweet scent of meats and sweets trailing with it. 

Elsas paw was reduced to a normal size. Anna was shaking harder. The remains of the infection deteriorated moments later. Elsa sighed happily, finally free to shift back into a more comfortable state. Anna’s head rose curiously as she felt the heavy paw change into long fingers and a much lighter hand. 

A positively beaming blonde woman stared back at her. Ice gold hair as thick as Elsa's fur caressed well past the woman’s small shoulders. The giant, wolffish-fox ears remained atop Elsa's head. The same seemed to be the case with her bushy, silky tail, even its white tip. It swayed wildly, leaving nothing to mystery about Elsas rapid change in mood.

For the rest, Elsa was entirely in the nude. Not a lick of fur. Yet it was the muscle definition on her body that surprised Anna more than it should have. From Elsas arms, her belly, and to her thighs, tight corded muscle was layered in the deceivingly thin frame that was Elsa. Anna mused more than one person had been fooled into thinking Elsa weak. 

Anna stood up, realizing only then that she was _ shorter _than this woman. Not by much but a noticeable amount to her.

“And here I thought I finally was the tall one…” Anna muttered. Elsa was positively glowing. The moon in the night sky added to the effect, making Elsa almost ethereal. Elsas eyes reflected the sky, two small pools reserved solely for the stars above. Anna swallowed. 

“Wow… you’re…” She struggled to find the appropriate word. “You’re… _ stunning _. I-I mean. Lovely. Enviably gorgeous.”

Elsa came forward, still utterly pleased at the total peace she finally felt. _ I feel good. More than good. _ She wasn’t just healed. She felt _ free. _And with Anna staring at her like she was the world itself made her only feel lighter. A mischievous glint in Elsa's eye was Anna’s only warning. 

Without another thought, Elsa slipped her arms behind her own back, and dipped her head forward to give Anna’s cheek a lingering kiss. 

“Please. Just call me Elsa.” Anna spluttered as Elsa offered a wolfish grin. ”And I believe that makes us almost even. I’m starving; shall we get going?”

Anna just nodded numbly. Elsa smiled brightly, striking Anna again as she blindly accepted Elsa's hand as the woman took off towards the smell of the fire from earlier. Elsa looked over her shoulder and smirked. Anna noticed and narrowed her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips. 

“Two can play this game.”

Before Elsa could realize her mistake, Anna scooped her up and took off into the air. The grass leaned away, petals breaking free from flowers under the heavy beat of Anna’s wings. Elsa scrambled in her hold, thankfully clawless fingers digging into Anna’s shoulders. 

“You’re going to kill us Anna!”

Anna laughed. “Please. This is hardly my first flight. Now, which way?”

“The ground!” Elsa barked, her tail slipping between her legs. Anna nuzzled the back of Elsa's ear and Elsa relaxed a small fraction. 

“Which way?” Anna asked again more softly, shifting her hold on Elsa. The wind stilled as Anna hovered with a steady beating of her wings. Elsa looked up at her, eyes fixed on the playful fire trapped behind Anna’s gaze. _Fire. Anna’s hair is kind of like a dark fire._ The touches of pink gold streaming through as it fluttered in the air, brought it to life. The scent hit Elsa full force in that moment and she forgot how to breath. The arms holding Elsa tightened subtly as Elsa keep staring. Never taking her eyes off Anna, Elsa whispered, “Left. Near the evergreens.”

Anna nodded, feeling her own heartbeat begin to match Elsa's faster pace.

“R-right. Next stop, Tanuki territory.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cramps kept me up so I finished the chapter. Yay? Anyhow, it needs editing, so if you choose to read it now, know it’s it’s own kind of disaster. But have at it.

It was a reasonable distance from the centaur groove, the Tanuki territory.  _ Not nearly enough to make any geographical sense, but that’s The Veil for you. _ It was just a simple, widely accepted fact, that their world was like this. No matter the numerous flashings of unnatural of terrains. It was merely the side effect of magic unbound. Afterall, their world held more freedoms than that of the humans. 

Elsa had cautiously allowed herself to look around as they flew. It probably had a large amount to do with Anna striking up a well known centaur lullabies in an effort to comfort Elsa. The current one was about flowers and an icicle. It was a little absurd and Elsa snorted, Anna shooting her a grin as she sang it louder. It may have been a tad off key but Elsa couldn’t quite discern if it was to mess with her or not.  _ She’s certainly… charming. Though why begin singing at all…? No. Why  _ lullabies. 

Whatever it’s purpose, Elsa was pleased to find them breezing briskly through the sky’s and past the vexing forest floor.  _ My paw may be healed but my pride still bleeds. Damn brambles.  _ Elsa’s ear twitched. The scent of the evergreens had grown more pungent.  _ Perhaps wings aren’t so bad; though I should stay in my other form next time. It’s freezing up here.  _ Elsa bit her lip, her senses heightened in the very specific placement of warm hands that still firmly cradled her to Anna’s chest. Elsa flinched at the most absurd honking she’d had the displeasure of hearing. 

Anna shouted a thanks and in response began to fly higher up. Anna mentioned it was to avoid a strong crosswind that otherwise would’ve added am great deal of strain on their flight. Thankfully, the friendly flock of… well, Elsa wasn’t quite sure  _ what  _ they had been.  _ Turtle.. ducks? _ Had warned them of it in time. Distracted at staring at the strange creatures, Elsa couldn’t help but notice familiar landmarks below. And they were only growing smaller. The sight set Elsa's heart straight into her throat, her tail now nearly the size of her torso. 

Yet, even puffed out in fear, it did nothing to stop the bitter cold.  _ Like,  _ really  _ cold up here. I never would have guessed it.  _ Anna murmured softly, nuzzling one of Elsa's ears again as she brought them a bit lower once more.  _ …Not as cold as it could have been.  _

Plumbs of smoke hinted at a giant bonfire in the midst of one of the grooves of trees. Settled around this isolated groove into were the rolling hills the southern border of the Tanuki‘s claim we’re famous for. Elsa tilted her head, ears flicking. It was an idyllic location for a party, with the comfortable gap in midst of the thick trees. A small brook sparkled under the rays of the moon.  _ Should I be amused or not at all surprised that a magical world seem… magical?  _

Anna let out a breath in surprise as a varied group of tiny furred and scaled beasts shot past them.  _ Was that… a pack of  _ squirrels _ ?  _ The majority sporting wings were mixed between being either feathered or more fleshy like a bat. The moon continued to offer is magical touch to the world, sparkling off scales and sleeked fur.  _ Scales? Not squirrels then.  _ A small ball of fire whizzed by Elsa's feet. Elsa opened her mouth to shout in panic but it got caught in her throat as the ball of fire was tossed back. The second time it flew past Anna’s head. Elsa yelped and glared, pulling her tail closer as their game continued to draw dangerously close. 

They gave little chirping laughs as they tossed the little fire ball back and forth between their tiny clawed paws. Anna gave a strong thrust of her wings, smirking as the bratty things spun and bumbled about in the air, briefly disoriented. Little chirps filled the air as they recovered, swarming Elsa and Anna. Reflexively Elsa pooled her magic to her mouth, using it to keep a small barrier of air as she blew. 

The little creatures chirruped louder, some seeming to  _ giggle _ , as they purposely flew into the steady steam. After the third time of them repeating the process, their tiny bodies gliding giddily through the air, some going for far as to fully rolling, Elsa gave up. 

“Pygmy dragons.” 

Elsa grumbled as three fluttered about her face. An especially bold one edged around Elsa’s shoulders, sniffing near her mouth, a small clawed paw pulling at Elsa’s bottom lip. Elsa scrunched her nose, snorting frost into the tiny beasts face. It sneezed, a tiny puff of smoke escaping in surprise, blackening its red scaled face. It reared back, eyes wide in surprise as it made mewling noises. Rose colored eyes flared as it huffed and rubbed its paws messily against its snout. Elsa grinned, the creature had only made it worse and looked down at its now blackened paws with disgust. 

Meanwhile, Anna was having her own difficult time scouting the proper forest guide, or even just a landing spot at this point. A sleek, furry white dragon had wound itself around Anna’s horn. It was leaning down, waving the shiniest pearl Anna had ever seen, in her face. The lack of wings on this dragon allowed it to nearly knot itself securely onto the horns as Anna gave a firm shake. It seemed excited to share its little treasure. 

A small purplish blue dragon with  _ butterfly  _ like wings bumped its face right into Anna’s, shooting straight up, and snatching the pearl from the dragon attached to Anna. It gave out a series of displeased squeaks, struggling to free itself from its own body. The jerking kept tilting Anna’s head. 

Elsa let out a growl as the butterfly winged one came close to her face, it’s tail hovering just at the little red drake on Elsa's chest now. The drake tilted its head back, bouncing bodily a couple of times excitedly at seeing the pearl. Elsa’s recently sleek tail puffed up again as the drake spit a stream of fire  _ waaaay _ too close for comfort. It hit the pearl, encircling it, a stream shooting off it and singeing a few strands of Anna’s hair. 

“Whoa!” Anna’s squeaked out, Elsa quickly shooting a stream of frost to stop any further disasters. An emerald scaled wyvern came from climbing up Anna’s shoulder, lowering itself as it caught sight of the now flaming pearl. It wiggled it’s backside as it inched closer, its claws equally tickling and stinging the arm Elsa had wrapped around Anna’s neck. Before Elsa could shake it, it vaulted off, landing onto the back of the one with the pearl, tumbling down to land onto the red drake. 

In her panic as seeing the flames descend to her skin, Elsa shot out another strong gust of wind. Caught off guard, they all spiraled until they hit Elsa's bent legs. The lung white dragon sprung forward, diving for the pearl, clutching it to its belly. The others were no longer as disoriented and all let out protests as they took to the air, resuming their chase. Around Anna’s face. Again. 

Elsa growled, feeling as threatening as a kitten in the human skin. Still, she bared her teeth, her ears pulled back. The red drake was tangled with the green wyvern, looking at Elsa upside down. It tilted its head at Elsa's growling. It blinked once. Twice. Then stuck its tongue out. Elsa balked grew stiff, her eyes narrowing. 

The dragons all started to look at Elsa, some of them trying to mimic the growing sounds. The white one puffed his fur up, looking like nothing more than a mock grumpy fuzzy hotdog with legs. The wyvern leapt onto Elsa's head and began chewing on Elsa's ear, shaking and pulling on it. The other two pounced on the white tip of Elsa's tail, making it hard to flick about, even as she tried. As Elsa began to growl loud enough Anna’s arms began to feel numb, Anna decided enough was enough. 

Anna let her eyes flash, using just the barest amount of charm magic she possessed to grab their attention. Once she had all the little pairs of eyes on her, Anna gave them as stern a look as she could with her cheeks bunched up from smiling so hard. They were annoying.. but also incredibly cute. 

“Maybe instead of threatening my feeble passenger with your mighty powers,” Elsa shot her a look, folding her arms before feeling a sharp bit of panic and clutching back to Anna, “And distracting me midair, would you little ones be kind enough to lead us to one of the rabbit guides of this area?”

Elsa chewed the inside of her cheek as she observed the various tiny breeds puff up in pride, practically buzzing around them now.  _ Was is the  _ mighty powers  _ bit or the  _ mission _ that made them suddenly so… ?  _ Elsa's thoughts were interrupted as the dragons swirled about their heads, taking off toward the ground. They were close enough to the party that the chaos of sounds was starting to be discernible. 

Thankfully there was no more inflight distractions as they were led to the edge of the tree groove. Once they touched the ground, Elsa let out the biggest sigh of relief. Anna gave a half hearted glare and proceeded to dump Elsa onto the ground. Elsa coughed and spluttered, looking up in more surprise than annoyance. The pygmy dragons flew off into the trees in search of a guide. 

“Oh now, don’t look like that. You should be thanking me!” Anna said, grinning as she folded her wings back to her body. 

“You  _ dropped  _ me!” Elsa wobbly got to her feet, eyes narrowed at the smug woman. 

“Yeah. I reunited you with your one true love. Terra itself.” Anna waved to the ground for emphasis before she straightened up, picking at one of her nails. “You may express your thanks.”

“ _ Thanks? _ ”

“You’re welcome!”

“I wasn’t— hold on a minute! I thought you were a healer.” Elsa rapidly worked on untangling her hair as she kept glaring at Anna. 

“And..?” 

“Doctors don’t throw patients onto the  _ ground _ .”

Anna huffed, her hands on her hips. “They also don’t carry their asses in the sky for a great distance.”

“... I. Well—“ Elsa scratched at her chest, ears lowered before they shot back up, her had pointing at Anna. “ _ Hey,  _ I  _ never  _ asked for that!”

Anna just shrugged. “You could’ve gotten down.”

“I’d have  _ died _ !” Elsa was pinching the bridge of her nose, taking in a deep breath as her tail flicked sharply side to side. 

“And you didn’t! So you’re welcome.” Elsa kept her position quietly. Anna raised a brow at her. “You going to get dressed or keep rocking the natural look for the festival?” Elsa peeked between fingers at Anna. “Or is that frown line the intended accessory? Cuz’ at this rate, it’s going to be stuck there.”

“You’re infuriating.” 

“I’m adorable. Hurry up and decide now. They’ll be back any minute I’d bet.”

Both women turned as the tiny dragons barreled through the trees. They chirruped and circled them, tugging on their ears and hair. It appeared they needed to go in a different way. They didn’t wait for the women as they took off into the sky. Elsa's eyes flicked to Anna a second too late, her protests not even formed before Anna snatched her up and took them to the air once more.

  
  


“What the  _ fu- _ “

“We had to keep up! The nights already at its peak. I don’t want to miss more of the festival.”

Elsa grumbled, curling her tail against her chest once more. This time, however, she became distracted by the louder sounds of music drifting to them. Elsa's tail thrumped briefly, a few whacks hitting into Anna’s chest. The pygmies chirruped at the women, checking in on them. The little dragons seemed to radiate their playful excitement the closer they got, and it spread. Anna heralded sped up just a little, a grin coming back onto her face as she and Elsa listened. 

————————

The music was a mixture of mostly flute and drum based, a large number of partygoers clapping along to the lively beat. The language the song was sung in was slow, splintering into higher pitches at odd moments before returning to its gravelly tone. Elsa couldn’t pace the language nor could she or Anna see the singer before a new singer took to the stage. It was much more chipper and if Elsa was being honest, more pleasant on the ears. Anna mused it was better fitting to the tone of the band as it was much faster in pace. 

Elsa nudged Anna with her head. “Are those satyrs, this far into the Tanuki territory?” Elsa asked, her eyebrows rising. 

“Makes sense with the flute playing, doesn’t it? It’s too good for anything but a Satyr. Ooh, I hope something brought bagpipes.”

“You  _ like  _ bagpipes?” 

Anna paused in their flight. “You  _ don’t? _ ”

Elsas ears flicked, doing her best to not over think the fact they were in the  _ fucking sky again  _ and not moving.  _ Again _ .

“Not usually.” She finally offered when it seemed that Anna would take them no further. 

“Then you haven’t heard them in the right place.” Anna thankfully began going once more. “You can’t just  _ play _ bagpipes.”

“And no one should, either.” 

Anna eyed her. “I’ll drop you again.”

“No..!” Elsa yelped, scrambling in Anna’s arms, her tail curling around Anna’s neck, the white tip tickling her jaw. 

Anna smirked and muttered, “Ya big baby.” as Elsa glared at her, huffing. “Come now; I’d never do that to you.” Elsa's fingers dug into Anna’s. “Not up here I mean! It’s be pretty contradictive to healing you up earlier, you know?”

“That.. that does seem like a fair point..” Elsa’s body was less tense but her tail and arms remained wrapped around Anna regardless.  _ Better safe than sorry either way. And I… suppose it’s kind of nice. This.  _

“Right. So, back to bagpipes—“ Elsa groaned and buried her face in Anna’s shoulder. Anna soldiered on happily. “You need the right location. They’re in the hills here. If you bothered to actually look, you’d notice the tree lines are sparse enough where the parties being held. I personally think it’ll work wonderfully.”

“And you know this why…?” Elsa sighed, daring to peek before quickly burying her face again. Her ears were involuntarily pulled back, her tail slightly puffed. Anna bit the inside of her cheek as she felt the changes against her own skin. If Anna was counting, and she totally wasn’t, that had to be at least the fourth time in so many hours Elsa went into ‘fluff’ mode. 

“My grandfather loves the bagpipes.” A sliver of Elsa's angry hazel brown eyes shot up to Anna’s face, her eyebrows pulled together. “Really!” Anna laughed, repositioning her arms to be able to gently stroke and scratch one of Elsas ears. “He was one of the best in our groove!”

Elsa was more distracted in that moment than her pride would admit. The words drifted in a haze to her as she felt her foot twitch a few times until Anna finally stopped her ministrations. Elsa blinked the haze away from her head, as Anna as began descend. Elsa chewed over Anna’s newest claim.  _ There doesn’t seem to be a dull one among them. _

The pair landed a little ways away from the party, giving both women a chance to fix themselves up. The dragons circled them twice, gleeful, and returning to the trees. Anna glanced down at the woman in her arms who was now staring intently at her. 

“...What now?”

“You have the strangest family.”

Anna gave a very wide, toothy grin. “I prefer to think of my family as… as connoisseurs of unique hobbies.”

Elsa stretched as she was let down, turning to find a leaf to her liking nearby as Anna curiously watched her. 

“Like breeding with every mixed blood who says yes?”

Anna held her palms up. “I mean.. he’s an incubus. Not too many hobbies outside of that, not to stereotype.” Elsas ears perked, her tail wagging as she apparently found a suitable leaf. Anna bit her lip to hide her smile. “I.. probably would be on that same level if I was full blooded myself. I’m already struggling to be on my best behavior.” 

Anna’s eyes bore into Elsa's back, shifting from hoof to hoof as she swallowed. There didn’t seem to be an angle yet that didn’t do Elsa an artistic justice. The woman being unknowingly as cute as she was didn’t help Anna’s growing predicament. 

“Why don’t you.. you know. Go take care of that?” Elsa waved roughly in Anna’s direction as she placed the leaf on her own head, closing her eyes and concentrating. “It’s important to your overall health, is it not?”

“It is to a degree.” Anna found herself leaning against a tree as she curiously studied the odd behavior. “I can get by on smaller gestures. Intent is sufficient but… it’s kind of like having a salad.” Elsa turned her head, giving Anna a concerned frown. “Which is fine! Just not all the time and for every single meal. Though… it’ll never offer me the energy I need for anything strenuous.”

“Like healing a serious injury and infection?” Anna just hummed noncommittally. “Uh huh. Just go ask someone; you’re plenty attractive.”

“Y-you think I’m  _ attractive? _ ” Anna’s eyes were wide, her wings almost shimmering. Frustratingly, Elsa was still focusing her attention on that damned leaf. 

“Am I misunderstanding something..?” Elsa asked, frowning as she set the leaf down and picked up a new one and repeated her earlier stance. 

“No… but I feel like I may be?” This leaf ordeal wasn’t exactly helping Anna either; too many oddities at once. 

“What’s to be confused by? You’re easy on the eyes.” Elsa scratched at her chest, momentarily thrown off when she recalled she was still human and not furry. Her eyes flicked over to Anna, watching how her skin popped against the near black of her thick fur legs. How her wings were almost shiny, the moon causing a sliver of the deep red to be more present. The little tiny pair of braids Anna had tucked away behind an ear were frazzled from the flight. Anna’s deft fingers quickly rebraided them, stripes of strawberry blonde sprinkled about. Anna caught her staring and gave an unabashed smile.

“Very easy on the eyes.” Elsa finally muttered. Anna stiffened as elsa hurriedly followed up, much louder, “I mean, as we keep circling back to this, you are half —erm, succubus? Succubi?” Anna shrugged and Elsa sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, the leaf drifting back to the ground. “Doesn’t matter. Even if you were some bogish gremlin, just use that pheromone trick to grab someone’s attention. Get a little recharge.”

“Wait. You need to slow down. That’s a lot to process. I have so many questions.” Ones she admittedly should’ve asked with at the beginning before getting distracted by Elsa who in turn got distracted in her. Anna flushed again, hyper aware of the bark digging into her back. 

“About succubi? Don’t ask me! I know about as much about that as I do about pumpkins. And that’s only what the average folk experiences.”

“...Clearly. Wait. Did you say.. _ Pumpkins? _ ” Anna’s body began hiccuping, for lack of a better word, and Elsa furrowed her brow, reaching for her. 

“Are you sure you’re okay..? Maybe you should rest.”

Anna sucked in a loud breath. “What kind of analogy is that!” Her hands slapping to her mouth as she steadily lost control of her voice. 

“You’re  _ laughing  _ at me!” Elsa was pouting, Anna was sure of it, even if the tears streaming down her face made it impossible to see. A whiney broke free from the middle of Anna’s laughter to her horror. Elsa felt her own victory at Anna’s clear embarrassment. She felt something else too, watching the young creature laugh freely at her but not  _ at  _ her. 

“Was I supposed to nod sagely?” Anna gasped, wiping at her eyes with the heels of her palms. “ _ Pumpkins?”  _ Anna wheezed as she tried again to straighten up, her head craning back to gaze at Elsa. “Oh sun and stars. I could kiss you. You’re so ridiculous.”

“Y—oh. Yer- oh. I. Huh.”  _ She could  _ what  _ now _ ? Elsa resisted the need to rub at her skin, feeling little electric charges race just under it. She held utterly still, eyes flicking all over Anna. The muted sweet, warm scent slammed back so suddenly, so hard into Elsa, that she nearly fell back. 

“I’ll treasure those words til the earth finally claims my body.” Anna giggles, another hiccup bouncing her. 

“Could you not tease me. And don’t use your succubi tricks on me!” Elsa’s tail flicked in her desperate attempt to feel irritation. 

“What tricks? You think I’d waste energy that’s a bit too specific to replenish, just to tease you? I mean, I’ve done more reckless, but relax.” 

Elsa forcefully picked up a handful of leaves, whirling around to point her free hand at her. “Then what about the smell.”

Anna raised a brow, raising her nose next as she gave a mock sniff. “We are a brief stroll away from a thriving Ostara party brimming with food, super dog, of course you’re salivating.”

“No this is different.” 

Anna’s eyes widened at the change in Elsa's voice. It wasn’t easy to discern but if it was bothering her enough to keep pushing the issue, perhaps Anna should try to clarify things. 

“Okay. Listen, there is no pheromone power you are so fixated on. That’s not a thing. Anyone who told you it was either just rudely wrong, misinformed, or pulling that fluffy, prized tail of yours.”

“Leave my tail out of this.” Elsa snapped, immediately grabbing and pulling her tail close. 

“Then maybe focus on  _ me _ instead of what I am?” Anna wasn’t able to hide the disappointment from her voice. Elsa flinched. 

“I didn’t mean— I wasn’t-!” Anna held up a hand, walking up to Elsa until she could rest a hand on her forearm. She offered a sheepish smile. 

“Sorry. I know— that was. That was harsher than I meant. We are both bumbling around each other.” Elsa’s ears drooped. “It’s okay though!” Anna hurriedly explained. 

“It is..?” Elsas face didn’t agree.  _ Gods, I’m such an asshole. I could’ve phrased that question without making it into a blatant attack.  _ I, _ of all creatures, should know better.  _

“Yes!” Anna gave Elsa's arm a squeeze. “It’s normal for new friends; it just means we are becoming closer. How could I be mad for that?” Anna finished with a growing smile yet again. It almost seemed as if Anna’s face was designed to naturally rest with a smile instead of a frown.  _ It’d be fitting.  _

“You’re… something else, Sunshine.” Anna stopped breathing altogether as her eyes searched Elsa's. A strange emotion lingered on Anna’s face for but a moment.  _ I should call her that more often. If just to get her to look at me that way one more time.  _

“Well that’s new, usually I get called a devil.” Anna was clearly trying to change the mood they were building between them back to more mellow territory. Elsa couldn’t disagree. They had time, whatever this was. Plus, it was Ostara. Most everyone was a  _ little  _ sexually charged. 

“They probably held a conversation with you.” Elsa grinned unapologetically and Anna reared back, hands on her hips. 

“....I take back what I said earlier. I’m naming you my nemesis.”

Elsa leaned forward, tapping her finger on Anna’s cute little nose. It crinkled. “Nope. Can’t.”

Annas wings kept her hovering as she jumped into the air, pointing at Elsa. “Oh ho ho!  _ Now  _ who’s confident?” 

“If you’ll be so kind as to bear in mind, Miss Uni-devil-taur, you and me have made a contract. You being part of the Fae means that’s binding. So until our deal is complete, you’ll have to search elsewhere for that nemesis. For now, you owe me a date.”

Though Anna smiled widely, she couldn’t help but ask, “Wasn’t it you who owed me?”

“Semantics.” Elsa waved it off. 

“You were just rubbing  _ semantics  _ in my fac—“

“—Come on! A second longer and I’ll go raving mad; that meat smells divine and I’m  _ getting  _ some.”

  
  


——————-

  
  
  


Elsa glowed briefly as the leaf on her head shook, bits of water swirling around it, soaking into it then freezing. Elsa spread her arms out, widening her legs as the leaf shattered. As it slowly drifted down, it stuck onto Elsa's skin. They soon shot out roots that sought roots. It thinner and thinner until looking like blue green threads, weaving and stretching all over Elsa's body. Anna didn’t even pay attention to the rabbit as it drifted down to the ground, the little dragons landing on the ground as they watched Elsa. 

Anna didn’t dare blink, fearing to miss a moment. As Elsa created her outfit in what really was only mere seconds, Anna held her breath, feeling as if time had slowed. The sarong tied at Elsa's hips was low and fitted the festivals theme of rebirth as it seemed almost alive. It reflected in the light, the fragmented bits of frozen leaf making it positively  _ sparkle.  _ The woven natural vines pulsed and thinner until almost sheer, buzzing as of imbued with its own kind of magic. Above Elsa dorned even less, if that was at all possible, Anna mused. The flattering slip of a bra was held up in a crossing of cords that seamlessly attached around Elsa's neck. 

The cord grew taller, thinning into a mid length, stiff collar. It split open and seemed to bloom apart, revealing the bob in Elsa's throat as she concentrated further. A single flake of the frozen leaf twitched on her left bicep. Then, impossibly, it split in half. Then again.

It’s body crumbled to nearly dust, marking a strand scattered band around a now taunt bicep. The tiniest roots shot out, latching onto each other, growing small leaves until a solid band formed. The ice shimmered and coated them in a layer of frost, flattening them slightly. A small smile flickered across Elsa's face and she moved to tossel her hair. She glanced at Anna. 

“Up or down?”

“Yes…” Anna breathed. Elsa gave a small laugh as Anna didn’t seem to realize her mistake. Elsa turned slightly, trying to hide the growing heat in her face as Anna remained transfixed, not attempting to change her answer.  _ She almost seems entranced—oh.  _ Elsa swallowed again.  _ Focus.  _ Biting her lip, Elsa toyed with a loose strand of hair.  _ Up or down indeed…  _ Her hair had already been fixed and was only slightly messy from the last flight. 

_ I can work with that. I’ll bond it with ice, it’ll be quick and easy to untangle that way.  _ Nodding to herself, she slowly dragged her fingers through her bangs, igniting the flakes of frozen leaf scattered in her thick hair. Anna’s arms broke out in goosebumps, and she shifted. The magic hummed, growing quieter, until it all went still. Elsa gave herself a once over. She smiled over at Anna, her hands fidgeting behind her back. Elsa stiffened and quickly clasped her hands before herself instead. 

“So… what do you think? Ostara party approved?” 

“No shoes?” Anna’s face showed both their confusion. Clearly, that was  _ not  _ what she had intended to say. Elsa decided to pity her companion. 

“I don’t see the point.”

Anna seemed to have shaken herself, moving near to Elsa. “But it’s  _ Ostara _ .”

“Is there a ban of bare feet? I doubt that.”

“How will you— I mean. My feet it makes sense. With the hooves. But you? You’ll be silent when you dance. I mean.. what’s even the  _ point _ then, you know?” Elsa severely doubted that was Anna’s real issue, watching how her eyes remained fixed at her feet as she spoke. Anna kept refusing to meet her eyes. 

_ Didn’t expect a succubus halfling to be… shy?  _ Elsa watched how Anna didn’t seem to be able to sit still, motioning a bit too broadly with her arms as she muttered further about dancing and shoes apparent importance to it.  _ Ahhh. I get it.  _ Elsa let out a slow, devilish smile.  _ She’s  _ nervous.  _ Well.. That’s certainly flattering.  _

“—and don’t get me started on the number of times I’ve had to heal broken toes because-“ Elsa strode the last few steps needed and placed her hand over Anna’s mouth. 

“-Anna. Slow down there.” Elsa bit her lip as she watched Anna fold her hands and go utterly silent. They studied each other before Elsa took a breath and pulled her hand back. Anna immediately began speaking again. 

“I didn’t mean to- that is to say, uh…” 

Elsa rose a brow. “Something about shoes?” There was something in Elsa’s voice that caused Anna to look equal parts chastened and stubborn. Either way, the wind had left her sails. 

“...They’re. Uh. Important.”

“Duly noted.” Elsa found herself biting the inside of her cheek again.  _ What a dork. _ Anna clapped her hands loudly together, startling the few Pygmy dragons who had chosen to linger in the branches near them. 

“Great! Well. Glad we. We had this talk.” Anna said, brushing her hair off her shoulder. Elsa looked at the smiling face and did her best to school her feature. 

“I won’t be needing them.”

Anna looked stunned. Her brows furrowed as she seemed to process slowly the words. Elsa felt herself seconds for losing it on the spot. 

“What?” Anna finally settles with, waving a hand about. “Look I may have said a lot of horseshit but I’m right about your feet getting crushed.” Anna’s hand pointed to her own feet. “Anything with hooves will be a problem if you try to join in a jig.”

“Then,” Elsa grinned, “lucky for me, I have a different style of dancing.”

“...Oh.” Anna this time seemed to deflate further.  _ Could she had been looking forward to a dance with me? But a jig of all things? That’s hardly what I’d expect of, an apparently bad, seduction.  _ Elsa found she didn’t like seeing the chipper proud woman so visibly distraught over her revelation.  _ Oh, fine. It’s not like it wouldn’t be fun. It feels entirely… Anna.  _ Elsa brushed nonexistent dirt off an arm absently. 

“Of course, what’s Ostara without a  _ little _ wild dancing?” Annas eyes spoke volumes as they nearly lit up.  _ Gods she’s adorable. “ _ It seems like my feet will be in your hands.”  _ Could’ve worded  _ that  _ better.  _

Anna took a step back as she gave a float her, deep bow from the waist. 

“Your feet will be the safest they’ve ever been.”

Elsa smiled down at the woman, turning her own left hand over and flexing the fingers. She stretched the hand out, gripping Anna’s chin and she lifted her head up to look at her. 

“Well, you’ve already proven that.” Elsa tapped her fingers on Anna’s jaw for emphasis as she smiled. Anna grinned lopsidedly, her complexion darkening. A rustling sound from the bushes had them both turn. A chorus of chirps filled the air as the remaining dragons broke through. Their friends joining, they circled the women excitedly once, twice, and began dispersing into the trees. Anna giggled as the white one waved the pearl in its hands like a trophy before disappearing. 

The red tiny drake had chosen to land on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa eyed it warily as it stared at her, expectant. Hazarding a guess, Elsa huffed, letting some frost drift out of her nose in a puff. It bounced excitedly, chirruping. Elsa laughed, it catching in her throat as the little dragon bodily rubbed it itself up against her cheek. Elsa blushes a little, her mouth dropping open in a small o when she felt a tiny tongue lick her. It chirruped again and flew off after its friends. 

Anna cooed from her spot, a huge smile plastered to her face. Elsa shot her a look before Anna could say a word. Anna burst out laughing, holding her stomach as Elsa rolled her eyes.  _ Well, it’s about time.  _ Elsa noted as hers caught the small rabbit down below. Elsa nodded her greeting to the fluffy white thing. It merely wrinkled its nose and motioned with its paw. The tall antlers on its head caught Elsa’s attention. As she looked harder, she noticed the light shimmer of magic.  _ Ah. A prop; probably for the festival.  _

Elsa made her way past the first few trees before turning around at Anna’s cry. Her heart thudded wildly as she searched for the source of Anna’s pain. Anna, however, was just rubbing at her face and grumbling. Elsa sighed and her shoulders sagged. The rabbit turned and looked impatiently at Anna. 

“Ohhhh no.” Anna said, her head shaking, hands held up. “I can’t be the only person using some illusion enhancements. Look at you! You’ve got  _ antlers. _ ”

Still Anna couldn’t seem to get past the ward. Elsa raised a brow. “Illusion enhancements? What about the speech about being at peace with who you are?”

“I already get called a demon enough. And that’s the  _ nice  _ ones. Plus.. you know. My father's side is.. uncomfortable to navigate with.”

“I’m sure it’s fine, I promise to uphold my end of the deal. It’s a contract after all. I  _ can’t _ go anywhere.”

“Doesn’t mean I want you to be if you don’t want to be. Especially if you’re.. off put by what I am.”

“You’re a lot of things, but you should know better.”

“... if it was just you, I’d not mind. Though you’re not the wildest case-“

“-like you?-”

“-like me, I can see where the problem lies in your specific case.”

Elsa resisted tapping her foot even as the rabbit did it himself. Elsa had a small desire to kick it. She scrubbed at her face.  _ Patience. You knew this kind of party would be like this. _ Anna seemed uncomfortable as she allowed the magic to dissipate. It shimmered like water running down a mirror before settling still. Elsa couldn’t help but seek out the changes. To her surprise, it wasn’t much. She understood where Anna was coming from though. 

Two small horns jutted out of her forehead, close to her temples. Her pupils altered into slits, expanding in the slight dark of the night. Anna’s awkward grin exposed fangs longer than the last time. A shimmer began to happen at her waist but Anna hastily stopped it. 

“Look.” Anna leaned down into the rabbits face. “This is as much as I’ll do.”

“What’s left to hide?”

“It’s… a matter of comfort.” Anna offered, rubbing her arm. “Mine and others.”

“I can’t imagine-“

“-I’m part succubi woman. Have you ever spent any time around a full one?”

“I can’t say I’ve come across one in my patrols.”

“We are  _ always _ ready. Do you get me?  _ Always.  _ And I will  _ not  _ be dancing around a lot of creatures with a fucking forearm trying to high-five everyone at waist level.” 

Anna finished the statement with a stern look pointed at the rabbit. It gave the slightest of nods. Anna sighed as they made their way into the groove. Elsa leaned in near Anna, whispering, “So you can do illusion magic?”

“You can’t?”

“Not at the level I’d need. And even then.. maintaining that for some subtle changes that will be detectable regardless? Not worth it. I just.. well, I’m rather surprised.”

“I can’t have creatures too afraid to approach me when they’re hurt you know?”

“I get your reasonings.. it just doesn’t seem right. You seemed so confident, I never expected it.”

“I don’t hate myself. But I also have no illusions to what others see when they look at me.”

Elsa tentatively reached her hand out, brushing the backs of her fingers over Anna’s. She hesitated, shooting a glance at Anna’s face. “Do you know what I see?” Fingers carefully reached to brush hair off Anna’s shoulder; it didn’t seem to like being anywhere else. Elsa’s fingertips stayed hovering for a beat longer. Anna has stopped the moment elsa asked the question. Their rabbit guide had immediately halted as well and without missing a beat resumed his rapid foot tapping. The party was  _ loud.  _ They were so close, and the rabbit was rapidly losing his patience with them. Neither women noticed. As they looked at each other, Elsa not daring to blink, Anna furrowing her brows, the rabbit huffed. Anna’s gaze flicked to the impatient thing. 

“No.” Anna finally muttered. Elsa retracted her hand, barely resisting messing up her own hair as she opted to instead rub her neck. A beat passed in their shared silence. Elsa watched her, inhaling slowly before giving a short nod, turning on heel to follow the now exasperated rabbit. Anna’s hand shot out, gripping Elsa's forearm. “But… I’m starting to.”

Elsa seemed to visibly relax, her tail and shoulders going down a fraction. Anna’s eyes were pleading before she shook her head and returned to her normal smile. Elsa placed her hand over Anna’s, keeping her on her arm as she pulled, urging them to take the last few steps. Anna looked down then back up, her eyes softening for a moment. And then, they were in the heart of the festival. The rabbit had vanished. 

“So ...what do you want to do firs-“ Anna cut herself off at the rapid wagging of Elsa's tail, her eyes big and fixed at the giant buffet display encasing a third of the clearing. Anna chewed on her lip, a smile breaking free regardless as she found herself being all but dragged. Laughing, she could almost  _ feel  _ the unfiltered joy pouring off Elsa in waves as they took in their options. 

Anna’s face fell as she watched Elsa snatch up one of the roasted haunch of  _ something  _ and tore into it as if she’d not eaten in days. “And here I thought you were miss prim and proper.” Elsa's tail was wagging so furiously Anna quickly ushered them in a less populated spot. She herself had managed to grab a small handful of bundled leaves. 

She dipped her head in and sniffed deeply. Careful not to spill its contents, she opened one of the bundles up. Steam billowed out of it, blasting the sweet scents of red berries and oats and just a hint of spiced apples. She took a bite and practically moaned. Elsa had somehow gotten another slab of meat, the bone of the other clutched possessively in her right hand. 

By the third piece Elsa finally seemed to come back down to earth. Her eyes that had been flashing gold finally settled back to their dark hazel brown. Unabashedly, Elsa began to lick her forearm and fingers clean. Anna sharply inhaled, coughing as she beat her chest. Before Elsa could interfere, Anna holding a hand up, Anna had gained control of herself once more. 

“I’m. I’m okay.” She wheezed. Elsa didn’t seem the slightest bit convinced, folding her arms awkwardly given the bones she still held. Anna nodded at them. “Want me to throw those out for you?” Elsa's tail puffed slightly, her ears tilting back as she growled. 

“What? No!” Elsa's ears drooped a little as she clutched the bones closer to her chest, that spark of gold swimming around her iris again. “They’re mine.” She added softly. Anna blinked and gave a warm smile of her own. 

“Of course. I’m sorry, I-”

“-Disgusting mutt.” 

Anna whipped around, her eyes narrowing into slits as she studied the newcomer. Elsa, in turn, stiffened considerably, her back now ramrod straight and jaw tense. Before the two women stood a short fox adorned in a flowing robe. It’s fur was patterned the typical reddish orange foxes were best known for. It’s green eyes were nearly hidden by the up turn of its head. Anna was surprised at the lack of growling from Elsa, given how quick she was to do so with any minor discomfort. The fox held a small glass bowl in one of its ring adorned paws, cubes of tofu mixed with brightly colored bugs wiggling about. Anna felt her stomach turn. The fox was eating them  _ alive _ . The gold trim woven at the edges and sleeves of its robes glittered in the many gently drifting balls of light. The human sized dandelion looking plants steadily bloomed around the festivals borders. When the bloom grew fit to bursting, it would pop, sending out a spray of melon sized orbs harmlessly into the clearing. The orbs glowed brightly even as the gentle wind caused them to break down into smaller and smaller orbs until they simply disappeared. The fox smiled, showing off its sharp teeth as its tails swayed. 

“Careful, Elsa. I would not like it to become common knowledge that our den has  _ poor  _ taste in companions. Once was enough, don’t you think? Don’t do us the dishonor beyond your existence.”

“Ex _ cuse  _ you?” Anna said, stepping forward, her wings fluttering behind her. The fox didn’t even look her way.

“I find it funny that you’re here. Just because the Temple denied you does not mean your job now can be shirked. This doesn’t look like the border does it? I can’t  _ imagine  _ what the family would think if they knew you were breaking your own vows.” 

Elsa swallowed, still stiff as a board. Anna shifted, eyes still narrowed in one the fox.

The fox huffed, drumming its clawed on the arm clutching the bowl near its chest. “Well? Explain yourself, some of us are trying to -”

“She doesn’t have to explain  _ anything  _ to you-!”

“Anna, stop it.” Anna deflated on the spot, surprised as she glanced back at Elsa. The woman didn’t even look the same, strung so tight she looked like the tiniest hit would shatter her. Elsa nodded her head in the direction of the fox.   
  
“I was injured on the job and needed to be healed.” Anna stared for a moment longer. Even Elsa’s  _ voice  _ was different. She didn’t like it.   
  
“Well you look healed  _ now _ .” The fox sighed, waving an arm in Elsa’s direction, the circlets on its arm clinking.   
  
“That I am. And even now, I am only following what the laws dictate.” Annas face fell as that and she took a step back, fingers fiddling with some of her hair.  _ I’m so sorry Anna. _   
  
“Please enlighten.”   
  
“I was healed by her,” Elsa merely nodded at Anna, “and as she is of the Fae, the promises made for payment must be honored and cannot be bartered.”   
  
“I see.” The foxes lip curled for the briefest of moments before it smiled again. “Well that explains nearly everything,” Elsa looked ready to turn away before the fox held up a finger, “but you’re still here.” Anna was bristling, her hooves digging into the earth.   
  
“The  _ details  _ of our contract do not concern you nor anyone but me and the creature I made them with.” Elsa didn’t bother to look at Anna as she spoke, not able to handle seeing the expression she may bare.    
  
The fox ran its claws through its fur, its ears flicking from the touch. “Under normal circumstances yes, but we can both stop pretending that’s something that includes you.” One of the bones in Elsa’s fist make a slight cracking noise as it began to splinter. “We do you the  _ favor _ of letting your mother retain connections to the family as  _ well  _ as nurturing you.”

“I  _ know _ .” 

“Clearly you’ve forgotten. She gave you to us.” Anna’s brows rose as she worried her lip, trying to discern any truth from Elsa’s reaction. Elsa was a wall. “And we  _ agreed  _ on the sole condition you would benefit the den.” The fox boldly stepped up to Elsa as the woman in question barely resisted the pull of her tail to drift between her legs. “ _ One _ step out of line and you shall  _ both  _ be severed from the entire Kitsune community,  _ mutt _ . Have I made myself understood?”

Elsa gritted her teeth, the bones cracking more and her body lightly shook. “Clear as always.”

“Good.” Anna felt anything but, and Elsa doubly so. “I’ll expect a proper,  _ detailed,  _ explanation later.” The Fox reached up and patted Elsa's cheek. “Enjoy the party Elsa.” The fox creature finally turned to Anna and nodded. “Fae Beast, may you take what’s owed but know, for now, she belongs to us. A punishment for all, wouldn’t you say?” Anna was going to snap a reply out but the fox had apparently not desired a response and was swiftly gone. Anna let out a long breath, eyes flicking to Elsa.

“Well that’s  _ one  _ way to ruin a date.” Elsa gave a tiny grin. “Care to explain  _ that _ ?” Elsa closed her eyes, relaxing her shoulders a fraction as she tilted her head back. She listened to the strumming of the harp, a couple flute players adding to the entrancing music. The sweet and spicy scents tickled her nose, her lungs working harder to filter out the thick smoke drifting over them from the meat pit. Idle chatter and laughter blurred into a strange buzz in the background as Elsa took deep slow breaths. “Elsa. Let me see your hand.” Elsa didn’t react until a sharp pain caused her to jerk. Looking down dumbly, she noted that the bone in her left hand had splintered so completely, it fell in two when she opened her palm. Bits of bone jutted out of her skin. The skin itself was fully healed already. Anna hummed, staring at it. “Kind of a mixed blessing, your healing ability, huh?” Elsa said nothing and Anna ushered them about until they found a quieter place to sit. Anna began extracting the bone shards one at a time, humming softly under her breath. Elsa stared vacantly out at the festival. Chewing her lip, Anna glanced back up at Elsa for the fifth time. “So….”

“I’m sorry you got involved in that. I swear that’s not typical for a Kitsune. Even some of the tolerable ones can’t seem to find it in them to like being around me. Who can blame them? I have  _ mutt _ in me.” 

“There are some things I adore about the realm we live in but others I can’t stand. Blood seems to mean too much, even with all the changes of today’s times. Ironically, no matter which side you’re on, the positive or negative, everyone seems to still fear the unknown. I mean  _ sure  _ let in a bloody chimera like it’s the most typical creature on the planet but freak out should a selkie bang a, a, oh I don’t know, a minotaur? The world loses its  _ mind _ .”

Elsa turned her gaze on Anna, flinching slightly as a large shard came free from her hand. Anna continued.

“It’s why I admire my father though. My mothers too.”   
  
“Mothers?” Elsa finally asked, her head tilted.

“I may have one birth mother, but the others all have the same thoughts on the blood matter as my old man does. And they support it, in their own ways.”

“There aren’t any.. Problems though?”

“Well yeah, jealousies still spike up from time to time but really,  _ incubus,  _ what can you expect?”   
  
“You’re half; where do you fall on this line?” Anna paused, looking up from Elsa’s hand. Anna gave a sort of half laugh, brushing the thick hair behind on of her subtly pointed ears, before resuming her work. “What’s that about?” Elsa asked.

“Just… I, well, you caught me off guard. Earlier you said some stuff and.. I. Well, I know why- I mean fuck, I’d of probably said the same under that kind of interrogation. But I didn’t think you were going to be seriously invested either way.”

“I said I’d give you a chance.  _ You. _ Not your blood. But, if something in you makes you susceptible to certain needs or tendencies, I’d like to know about them.”

“I. Yes, that’s fair. I can’t say I’ve ever had a serious relationship. I’ve been a good and fun fuck, but that’s been the best of it. I’m not always able to be too picky when I need a, erm, recharge? Thankfully my mixed blood allows me to not  _ need  _ intimate acts to replenish and live. But it’s a bit rough going without it.” Anna gentle patted Elsa’s hand as the remaining bone splinters were freed, the flesh closing not so long after. Anna sucked in a breath, turning Elsa’s hand over and lacing their fingers together as she gave it a squeeze. “But that’s not what we came here to talk about. Will you tell me what’s going on with the unfriendly ol’ Fox and the Hound routine?”

Elsa felt her heart jump against her ribs, eyes staying fixed on their hands as Anna began to rub a thumb along the back of hers. Curling her tail to fold over her lap, Elsa used her free hand to idly brush her fingers through it. Anna opened her mouth but Elsa spoke first.

“My mother broke one of the few rules my family’s den has. Never get involved with a dog.”

“So this isn’t a blood thing, like traditionally, but more of a, we hate this specific creature so much that even our own can’t be forgiven? Rough.” Elsa shot Anna a wry grin and Anna colored at her unintended pun. “I get it though. Not agree! But get it. Kitsune are pretty hateful of dogs in general. But that type of… narrow hate seems kind of archaic these days, as I’ve said.”

Elsa simply shrugged, watching the tip of her tail flick. “A lot of the creatures around here seem to prefer the old ways.”

“Still. Disliking dogs doesn’t seem like a good enough reason to be so…so  _ shitty _ to you.”

“It’s because of my father.”

“He was a dog.” Anna stated it. Clearly, it was a dog.

“A werewolf.” Elsa said, amused at the dropping of Anna’s jaw. Her nose crinkled and she furrowed her brows for all but a second.

“So a super dog.” Elsa barked out a laugh, covering her mouth with the hand on her tail. Anna smiled and nodded for Elsa go on. The moment of happiness dwindled as Elsa shifted in their seat.

“When my mother stepped forward about being with child, and they discovered the father, all hell broke loose. And so my mother made a choice. One that I equal parts hate and admire.”

“She told them truth.” Again, Anna didn’t question it. She gave out her answer with confidence only she seemed to possess.

“At first no.” Anna cursed and Elsa gave a faint smile. “She lied. Claimed it just happened, she had no idea what he was and it had been a one time fling.”

“It wasn’t, I take it.”

“No. And someone found out.”

“My coins on that red fox prick.” Anna huffed, glaring at a tree as if it were somehow the very object of her anger before her. Elsa hesitated and furrowed her brows.

“....I am not familiar with the whole story, I just know my mother felt backed into a corner. She’s had a rough life and all she’s ever wanted was to be secure and belong to a family. She found mine. They accepted her despite ill relations from decades, hell probably centuries, of severe — well. I want to say bickering. Though I know some generations back there had been deaths on both sides. You can’t really say for certain what was the beginning of it all. But many tend to not forget who they are angry at yet alarmingly disregard the why.”

Anna nodded with this. “Lots of old wounds have yet to heal. Some more damaging than others for not just those involved, but for entire communities. I mean.. look at me.” Anna gestured to her body slowly. Elsa swallowed and snapped her eyes back to Anna’s face after realizing too late she had been following down at the same pace. Anna’s smug smile caused Elsa to flick her tail into the womans face. Anna sputtered.

“You  _ are  _ one of a kind. To hold you accountable for myths that only share a characteristic with you is barbarically biased.”

“Doesn’t really stop them though. Yet.. at least it’s not all of them. Things have changed for the better since I’ve learned to utilize the unicorn blood flowing in me. Now that I have this ability to heal most woun-“

“That’s horseshit and you know it.” Elsa’s fur bristled and Anna smiled, gently patting the woman’s hand.

“Maybe. But it’s what it is right now. All I can really do is try to change the mind, one creature at a time.”

Elsa was rapidly tapping one of her feet, her tail sharply flicking side to side. “You shouldn’t have to have an exploitable use to be treated with basic dignity. You shouldn’t-“

“-No.” Anna placed a hand on Elsa’s shoulder, pulling her back into her seat. Elsa blinked, not having realized she was almost on her feet. “Not me,” Anna brushed her fingers through the wisps of hair curling around Elsa’s ear, tucking them, “nor you.” Elsa stilled as Anna let the hand fall back to her shoulder. “No one with unfavorable afflictions should only be viewed with interest strictly by what they can offer. If all thought it was just, this world would indeed be bitter and cold.”

“Isn’t it.” The laugh this time was humorless and Anna’s heart bled at it.

“Yes. At times.” Anna let go of Elsa's hand to grip the woman’s chin and turn her to look at her directly. “But what’s a little cold when you know there will always be the sun?”

Elsa’s grin looked more like she was constipated than amused. “I know you’re trying to be poetic but even a full sun doesn’t warm a winter's day.”

“Maye not.” Anna brushed her thumb over Elsa’s lips and Elsa took in a sharp breath. “But it gives you a second chance.”

“At what? Frostbite?” Anna smirked at the words intended to be snarky but coming out breathless. She pulled her hand away, lifting it up to gently guide one of the smaller floating orbs to hover on her lap. 

“At seeing the earth in a new light.” Anna blew out softly, watching the little light bounce, fracturing into three pieces as it did so. One of the pygmy dragons shot by, grabbing onto the little light and rolling with it in the air as it broke smaller and smaller into nothing. It squeaked indignantly until its head snapped to the side, spotting one of the lights caught in some tall grass. It landed onto the ground, lowering it front half, wiggling its backside as it pounced. Light exploded all over it, causing it to sneeze. It’s little mouth hung open in surprise as the orbs stuck around its face. Anna and Elsa shared amused looks. Anna continued to speak. 

“Loving the land even when she too is not in the element you thrive in is only fair, isn’t it? There is beauty in not just the visual difference but in how the world adapts. Life goes on, kids find new ways to play, and people still bicker and tease. If anything, a brisk chill in the air keeps fights brief.”

Elsa shook her head, drumming her fingers on the stone slab under them

“Clearly you’ve never been snowed into a house full of creatures who clearly tolerate you out of duty.”

Anna was relentless. “Even enemies will snuggle when there is a small fire in a blizzard.”

Elsa sighed.  _ Clearly she’s intent on being right about this.  _ Giving the idea some thought, Elsa found herself grinning, her eyebrows narrowed. 

“I  _ do  _ rather like the idea of making everyone so uncomfortably cold that they’ll shut up and swallow their pride for any kind of warmth.”

Anna clapped Elsa on the back, pumping her fist into the air. 

“That’s the spirit!” Elsa turned that wicked grin onto Anna. “Maybe the wrong kind of spirit, but you’re getting the idea!” Elsa softened, staring at the woman as tiny orbs caught in strawberry blond streaked hair. Her horns were nearly coated in the stuff and yet Elsa felt like the real light was radiating behind those cat like eyes.  _ Such a beautiful creature. _

“I can’t believe anyone would mistake you as anything but the annoyingly happy ball of sunshine you are.” She said it dryly but Elsa couldn’t help the large, fond smile on her face from appearing.

Anna tossed her hands on her hips, leaning away playfully. “Oh, I’m annoying now? _I_ _see_.”

Anna pulled out one of the wrapped leaves she still had on her person, opening it up and sloshing its contents around. She inhaled and smiled, shooting a dangerous grin at Elsa. Elsa's fur rippled and she stood up just as Anna did.

“Wha… what are you doing with that?”

“I am following your advice.” Anna said nonchalantly, as Elsa took further steps back.

“Advice? It was a morose comment, not — get away with that!” Elsa’s tail puffed up and Anna’s face seemed absolutely  _ delighted  _ at the sight as she made to pounce on Elsa.

“You can’t escape!” She cackled as Elsa blindly walked backwards, going deeper into the forest.

“I swear on the Lady herself, if you get me wet-“

“-you’ll be too cold to act on it; plus, according to you, you’ll have to snuggle me.” Anna looked almost evil with her victory smirk.

“Their will be— get away! Gah! C-consequences!” Elsa squealed as Anna backed her into a patch of tree’s fusing together they were so close.

“Mmh. I think not.” Anna hummed.

“I think the fuck yes.” Elsa said, her eyes wide.

“Yeah but like also, no?”

“Try me; I will end you.” Elsa sounded severe but to her dismay, Anna wasn’t even fazed.

“See, there’s just one flaw with your reasoning. As you’ll come to learn, I simply just do not, at all, like consequences to my actions.” Anna was only a few steps away.

“That doesn’t mean it suddenly won’t happen.”  _ I can reason my way out of this. She’s clearly bright enough. All intelligent creatures can be reasoned with, right? _

“It’s  _ exactly  _ what it means!”  _ ….Apparently not.  _

“But I just said I don’t want it to?” Anna shrugged, taking another step closer. 

“Who do you think you are? Are you being serious with me right now woman?”  _ She has to be pulling my tail.  _

Anna paused, watching Elsa trying to melt into the tree unsuccessfully. Anna glanced at the pouch of water in her hand. “The way I see it is I don’t want it to happen.” Anna shrugged. “So it won’t.”

“And your evidence?” 

Anna got right into her face, smirking. “You.”

Elsa blinked, flushing but clearly confused. “... You can’t just claim me as some evidence to a half baked disaster of a theory.”

Anna waved a finger in front of Elsa's face. “But am I wrong?”

Despite her predicament, Elsa tossed her hands up into the air. “You haven’t even clarified!”

Anna sighed, badly acting out her apparent disappointment in Elsa as she shook her head. She began to list on her fingers as she spoke. 

“I wanted to help you. I wanted more time with you. I wanted to dance.”

“..Oh..”  _ She has me there. For the most part, anyway.  _

“And.. I.” Anna shifted, using a hand to scratch as the base of a horn. “I want you to come back.”

Elsa just stared. “I’m still here?”

Anna grinned but it didn’t meet her eyes. “Tomorrow.” Elsa went to reply but Anna spoke faster. “And the next day.” 

“That’s not-” 

“Any time you’re free; anytime you desire it.” Anna swallowed and smiled shyly up at Elsa. “Find me.” Elsa sucked in a breath. “For you? I’ll always have time, so don’t worry about that.”

“I..”  _ What do I say to  _ that.

“I’ve come to really like you. More than is probably healthy, given how we only just met this day. But there’s something prevalent between us. It’s been shimmering in the background since we met. And I want to explore it. Whatever path it leads us. At worst, I want to have memories of a most treasured friend.”

“You speak as if I’ll disappear.”

“..It…” A pained expression pinched Annas features. “You would not be the first. And I would not stop you! It’s not my place. But I’ve found already so many things I’m coming to cherish about you. Allow me to discover more. More soft smiles you fail at holding back. Especially when you’re trying to be grumpy.”

“I am not grumpy.”

“Yes. You are. And absolutely adorable. Like how your giant ears flop anytime you tilt your head. How you try  _ so  _ hard to not show you adore something, like those pygmy dragons. How often you puff up; which is, by the way, cute and hilarious. You’re the most adorable creature I’ve known.”

Trying to hide the flush in her cheeks, Elsa straightened up and waved an arm at Anna. “ _ I’m  _ adorable? Miss, butterflies and fireflies regularly like to whisper to me because I spend my days and nights frolicking in fields of flowers? I’m confident no matter how dead wrong I am? Miss, I can find the sun in anything because I’m the fucking sun personified?”

Anna swallowed thickly but wasn’t ready to be outdone. “And what, you’re claiming you, who is basically a cat with a puppy disposition, isn’t adorable? You, who treats their tail like a cherished best friend?”

“It’s my pride! And I’m a kitsune with a touch of fox. Nowhere is there a  _ cat _ .”

“Foxes are basically dogs in a cat's body. Or was it a cat in a dog’s body.. I can never keep that straight.”

“Not.. entirely.” Elsa didn’t elaborate, and Anna didn’t bother. 

“You’re kind of prideful, you know that?” Anna said, tilting Elsa’s chin.

“And  _ you’re  _ stubborn.” 

Anna tapped Elsa’s nose. “At least I don’t have to have the last word.”

“I-! Oooo...” Elsa bit her lip as Anna laughed while Elsa kept trying to figure out how to work around that. Anan didn’t wait. 

“You know what else you are?” Anna said, her eyes, from the pupils to the white, clouded in a dark mist.

Elsa glared at her, tail flicking, distracted at the total inking of Anna’s eyes. “ _ What _ ?”

“Wide open.” Anna whispered, leaning her head forward. Elsa felt a full body shiver from her toes up course through her as Anna’s lips met hers. Anna pulled away after a few seconds, staring at Elsa's wide eyed stare with her own. Her eyes weren’t fully black yet and on some level, Elsa understood.  _ So that’s that infamous half poking its head out.  _ Anna swallowed. 

“Say  _ something _ … I’m gonna-” Elsa jerked forward, bringing their lips back together in a more fevered manor.  _ I like it.  _ A soft moan slipped out between them and Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna’s shoulders. Tangling a hand into the hair and teasing at the base of an antler, Anna reacted almost instantly, shivering and groaning. Elsa didn’t get a chance to celebrate as she became firmly distracted by the hands dragging up her thighs, lifting the sarong higher. Elsa jerked against Annas body, Anna skimming her lips down her throat. 

A sharp bite followed at Elsa’s shoulder and Elsa let out a long groan. It tapered off into a whimper as Anna swallowed thickly, retracting her hands as she took a step back. Elsa’s hands still remained tangled in her hair. Anna gave a weak smile, her chest heaving as she tried to back away. Elsa pulled her back into another crushing kiss. Anna began to shake and Elsa felt the shimmer of magic coat the very skin of her companion. Anna moaned out her name as Elsa this time dipped her head and left her own bite at the base of Anna’s neck. 

“There,” Elsa said breathing heavily. “Now we are matching.” Anna stared at her through half closed eyes and let out her own breathless sort of laugh. Shaking, Anna glanced at her hands, marveling at them before running a hand in her now tangled hair.

“I.. I  _ never  _ get that kind of magical recharge from some light make out. We didn’t even use any tongue— I don’t understand..?”

Elsa stared at her, tilting her head. “Well, I bit you. And you bit me.” Anna jst shook her head. “This… level of… No. I, this only happens when my partner orgasms, do you understand?”   
  
“If it’s any consolation.. I probably wouldn’t have taken too long to get there, if you hadn’t cockblocked us both.” Elsa gave a cheeky smile, kneading Anna’s stiffening shoulders to calm her. 

“I didn’t want… This is gonna mean something to me. Us. Someday. I can hold out. I’m just sort of reeling right now.”

Elsa smiled, feeling oddly calm. “Well you did say intent means everything.”

“Then…” Anna took a deep breath. “What did you intend when you kissed me back?”

A loud roaring cheer broke over the partygoers and the air crackled. Both Anna and Elsa shared a look, silently agreeing to talk later as they walked back out into the clearing.

“Eostre and the Horned God himself will be joining us for a short while tonight!” 

“That’s… a surprise.” Elsa muttered and Anna nodded. 

“This isn’t even one of the bigger festivals. I’m.. I’m surprised too, honestly.”

Elsa scratched as her chin, musing. “You know they tend to bestow a favor upon a very rare few whenever they show up.”  _ I wonder if I could obtain one. What would I ask? What could they give. _

“I’ve heard.. But don’t you have to, you know, impress them for it?” Anna didn’t seem as interested in the prospect, surprising Elsa.  _ Maybe she just doesn’t understand?  _   
  
“In a way.” Anna frowned and Elsa hurried to continue. “As you said, intent matters most. Plus they’re not known for impossible tasks. Unless it’s a drinking match. But it’s  _ Ostara _ ! I doubt they would not bend their own standards on this occasion.”

Anna hummed but still didn’t seem very invested in the knowledge. “What do you think it’ll be?”   
  
Elsa grinned, showing off her canines. “A hunt? A dance? Maybe there really will be a drinking match. Maybe all of the above?” Elsa paused in her bouncing and looked out at the crowd of mixed beings. “The dryads and nymphs must be beyond thrilled. It’d be tough to compete against that.”

Anna rapidly flicked her gaze over the crowd, squinting. “I didn’t realize they hired  _ both  _ parties for the festival.”   
  
“When in doubt, right?” They both looked out into the heart of the festival as they neared. There sat a staggeringly large, flat surface of wood, roots digging into the earth as the liveliest of those gathered to dance. The wood had no signs of carpentry yet no signs of branches. It was just a single, solid, living mass. 

“Well, I guess we  _ have  _ to dance now.” Anna huffed, tossing her hands on her hips and worrying her lip.   
  
“That was the plan, wasn’t it?” Elsa said amused as anna shot her a wry grin.

“With you, yeah.” Elsa looked around quickly before leaning forward to give Anna a chaste kiss on the cheek. 

“Let’s have fun. I can’t promise when I can again.” The convo with the mean spirited kitsune from earlier came to the forefront of Anna’s mind and she glowered. Immediately she grabbed Elsa's hand and starting walking her towards the dance floor. 

“We’ll have the  _ most  _ fun!” Anna declared seriously. Elsa barked as she laughed, embarrassed but trying to cover it up with a quicker stride.

“I don’t think being aggressive about having fun is… well, fun.” Anna rose a brow.

“Oh? Just  _ watch  _ me.” Elsa felt her heart thump hard again at the look in Anna’s eyes. The crowd was already in the midst of a more traditional, lively jig, and Anna practically jumped right in the midst of some satyrs and a couple centaurs. They all jumped and stomped in sync, their feet rapidly tapping against the hardwood. Elsa’s eyes traveled over the mass of creatures all jumping and kicking, and tapping together. Anna gave a cheeky grin as they tapped a full circle, Elsa laughing as she clapped to the beat. Dryads and Nymphs seamlessly blended in with the crowd, adding a unique sound with every stomp. Tall, sleek women with flaky white and brown skin smacked feet fashioned from their roots into the stage. Others were noticeably thick and hardy, their skin a sharper brown, showcasing the tree’s they were born from. Most of the Meliae Nymphs hair and upper arms were bushy and green. Their dancing never failed to leave a small smattering of leaves and petals in their wake. It didn’t surprise Elsa that there were no other types of nymphs, given the distance they’d have to travel for one of the more local, small festivals. The clapping grew faster as did the feet on stage. It was nearly blur and for a brief panicked moment, Elsa feared a disaster was inevitable. Yet somehow, as if rehearsed, every creature narrowly missed each other in flawless executions of the dance. When it seemed they could go no faster, the beat finally slowed, and tapered off. They all gave a bow just as the next song struck up. Many more creatures climbed up to join in. Anna smiled, leaning down and holding her hand out.

“Come on now; I said I wanted to dance  _ with  _ you, didn’t I?” Elsa bit the inside of her cheek as she looked up at those bright shimmering eyes. She took the hand and shot Anna a grin, both blushing a little as their noses bumped.

“Let me she you how it’s really done.” Elsa’s tail flicked and she offered her arm. Anna grinned back and linked them together.

“Bring it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas update! (Not themed, just a gift to y’all!) 
> 
> Is it edited? Hellll no; not really.
> 
> Anyway. This fic went up to four chapters now, cuz of course it fuckin’ did. Do you not understand? This was suppose to be a ONE SHOT. 
> 
> Anyway, Happy Holidays. Eat up that gay shit.

From the moment the announcement had been made, nothing sat still. If the party had been thriving before, it was entirely its own entity now. The music only kept growing louder as it competed with the crowds growing chatter and laughter. In response to this, even more creatures joined the fray. Musicians grew in numbers and dancers grew bolder. Elsa couldn’t make sense of it. Then stronger scents filled the air; sharp, fruity, and  _ strong. This must be what a fresh harvest fire would taste like if bottled and cooled.  _ That thought only made Elsa feel a little dizzer. Anna murmured that Elsa should avoid shifting least her whiskers burned just passing by a mug of the brew. Yet that deterred almost no one from consuming their weight of it. 

It was a party, after all. When one barrel drained a new open was popped and drinks began to flow anew. The results of the hard brew were hard to miss, given they were as subtle as a brick to the face. The dancers were the most chaotic, wobbly in steps as their giggles increased. The real problem lied in the boldness that came with the lack of caution. After the tenth loudly hissed curse, Elsa finally understood Anna’s strange warning about shoes. She began sticking even closer to her dance partner, who only lit up further, though Ostara knows how. 

And of course, that’s exactly what this was. An Ostara party. More creatures had begun to slink away to the edges, some even boldly seducing amongst the crowds, and claiming their partners then and there. Thankfully the majority took their liaisons into the edges of the trees. Admittedly, since it  _ was  _ Elsa's first time at such a party, she only just realized the mating couples, no  _ groups  _ it seemed, merely moved to the sidelines to be courteous of the dances. The lack of drive to seek privacy was a concept she had never even contemplated. Though Elsa didn’t find it in herself to even flush at their brazen choices, so occupied with her vibrant dancing partner. And Elsa was doing her very best to match her, step for step, in every way. 

Anna was insatiable. Any moment that presented an opportunity for it, and there were countless, she was shooting flirty cocky smiles and bedroom leveled eyes straight at Elsa. Their bodies also joined this game between them. As Elsa shook her hips to the beat, Anna bobbed her head, her hands tracing Elsa's jaw, wings half circling them to shield from the drunken dancers. Elsa let out a long laugh as her arms stretched to the sky, her body turning around as she lowered her hands to tease down Anna’s chest. That was how their dancing had turned from fun to…something else entirely. Nothing lingered longer than a whisper; only the briefest of teasing touches made contact. It was its own kind of unspoken dance, the give and take of two halves that held weakly veiled desires.

And when Anna captured Elsa's fingers, giving a light squeeze, she changed her touch again, letting Elsa spin in place. Anna reached out again, Elsa bending backwards and allowing Anna to catch her in a quick dip. Elsa grinned up at her as Anna winked, rising up to flick her wrist and send Elsa off into a new spin that broke her free from the opening in Anna’s winged shield.

The beat changed to the growing chaotic energy of the crowd, creating a domino effect that only ever seemed to increase the atmospheres hype. The dancers who were most certainly no longer sober, free of caring at all, went to entirely new lengths of freestyle. Elsa pauses as she watched only feet before her a group of young creature egg on their friends for more daring stunts. A satyr pushed his hooves off the front of a young Minotaurs thick thighs, using the momentum to flip backward off the stage, only to land in ring of smaller, hiccuping fairies. They cheered as they tossed the satyr back onto his feet, despite their tiny size. The satyr barely dodged an owl as it barrel rolled through the air, dragging behind it the fluffy brittle plant lights in a beautiful funnel. 

Elsa looked left, spotting a sight that had her covering her mouth and Anna snorting so hard her hoof tapped into the ground. The hosting tanuki were doing their best renditions of, what  _ they  _ assumed to be the human realms 80s dancing. Anna smiled and waved at a few familiar faces, the amusement of the centaurs trying to mimic despite their extra limbs bleeding over to anyone who watched. 

Elsa ducked down as Anna sprung up into the air as liquids and rocks fired past this spot. Water and earth nymphs were competing against the dryads for ‘elemental aided graceful swaying’. The women shared another laugh as Anna whispered about how lame the so called title was. 

“It doesn’t even spell anything catchy! E.A.G.S.! I mean really, eggs? It’s stupid!”

“Well… there is the universal question of which came first…. Guess we have our answer?”

“I was wrong.  _ That  _ was the lamest thing.”

“Oh go fuck a pinecone.”

“Only if you’ll watch.” Anna said, batting her eyelashes as she clasped her hands. Then another bolt of water shot past. The water changed direction as abruptly as it came, steadily spraying into the air like a free geyser. A little chirrup caught their attention. Swirling in the floating water was one of their Pygmy dragons friends, splashing about in what was likely pure glee. Elsa smirked.  _ So much for traditional dancing; or, well, dancing at all.  _ Anna’s eyes bore into Elsa's skin, causing a pleasant shiver to race through her.  _ Rhythm be damned. Not a creature is holding back on their disaster flailing, why should I?  _

More bodies began bumping into each other, laughter and cheering competing further with the band. Anna wove behind Elsa, both of them dropping to the ground, mirroring the other as they rose. There was some clapping as the women began to mimic the other faster and faster. Elsa felt her heart positively racing, tinglingly racing, from the tips of her fingers to her bottom of her toes. The bright glow in Anna’s irises stayed fixed to Elsa's as she broke out unfamiliar moves with such confidence Elsa nearly collapsed laughing. 

The extra stomping of her hooves drew more attention than ever to Anna and the woman was positively thriving on it. Then a different look crossed Anna’s face, her horns shimmering for the briefest of moments. Elsa's tail fluffed instantly as Anna suddenly ran straight at her, jumping into the air. In a panic, Elsa raised her arms out to catch her by the waist. Anna stretched her body out, wings curled at her back, eyes closed. 

Elsa swallowed and hissed up at her, “what the  _ hel  _ was that?” Her tail was still standing straight up against her back. Anna grinned down at her. 

“Throw me!” 

Elsa narrowed her eyes and did just that. Anna spiraled in the air, shooting her wings out and leaning back. Elsa watched, her brows raised, as Anna drifted down slowly, like a leaf in a soft wind. She landed with a bow in the middle of a few delighted tanuki and a startled kitsune. Making her way back to Elsa, Anna flashed her another grin. A quick flap of her wings brought her up then gently down before Elsa. 

With a failed attempt at being displeased, Elsa instead whispered in Anna’s ear, “What was  _ that _ ?” allowing Anna to place her hands on her body. 

“I knew you’d catch me.” Anna simply said, sliding a hand back to lightly clench into thick hair. 

Elsa hummed, letting her nails tap against Anna’s ribs before they parted ways. “And the throwing part?”

“I  _ knew  _ you’d do that for sure.”

“I’m not entirely sure how I’m supposed to feel about that.” Elsa remarked, biting her lip as Anna bent her body backwards, legs shooting up into the air as she spun on a palm with the aid of her wing pumping. As dust and dirt began to pick up, Anna finally pushed off, landing onto her feet, looking pleased but a little frazzled. Elsa quickly grabbed her elbow to steady the woman as Anna stick her tongue out, hair it’s own tangled disaster in her antlers. Elsa bit her lip from giggling as Anna hummed and allowed her to free her hair. 

“But you  _ are  _ feeling.” Anna said, leaning closer. “And feeling is good. In fact… I’m rather invested in getting you to feel much,  _ much  _ more.” 

Anna’s words ended right at Elsa's ear, giving it a light nip. Elsa stiffened as Anna dragged her hands back onto her body, firmer. Elsa's fur stood up on her tail, meeting that little challenging gaze Anna was fixing on her. Bringing her nose to Anna’s neck, nuzzling the two tiny braids before her ear, Elsa let out a tiny lick on Anna’s neck. A pleased rumble escaped Elsa's chest at Anna’s eyes fluttering. 

“Maybe I am.” Elsa said, pulling back and offering her hand. 

Anna blinked for a moment then smiled wider, slipping her fingers into the cool palm. The night was young and admittedly, Elsa wanted to explore this newest part of herself. Her partner. And as Anna pressed her back into her, sliding a hand blindly down the outside of Elsa's thigh, something began to roar, louder and louder inside Elsa. The wolf in her skin howled and paced, exciting the fox blood. There was something they wanted. And Elsa thinks, for once, they were on the same page. 

  
  
  


xXx

  
  
  


Addicting. That’s what this was. Elsa chest rose and fell rapidly, feeling utterly exhilarated as she spun around and around between the many creatures busting out their own moves. It was chaos; beautiful, dangerous, and startlingly fearless. Feathers, cloaks, even scales, caught in the drifting plant lights. The world swam in music and color. Elsa inhaled deeply, tasting spices and wines. The ground vibrated with every new tap of a foot. Creatures soured high above, weaving between the orbs and tapping powder into every one they came into contact with. The balls changed into all manners of colors before exploding and raining softly stick and glow in fur and hair. Anna laughed, holding her arms out wide, letting the disappearing lights leave smudge colors into her fur and skin. 

Most around them shooed away them in favor of their own decorations. For the average patron, that was beyond a reasonable night. As was popular for a festival, so was showing off. Even the humblest seemed to be adorned in every spare inch available on their bodies. It was all starting to become a little disorienting. Until, that is, Elsa's eyes landed back onto Anna’s. The world slowed just a little at the wide smile on Anna’s face, eyes nearly as brighter than the glowing orbs still showering them. A drum in the background entered the fray in a loud, thumping frenzy. 

It began to match the beat under Elsa's skin. All through the night, it was hard to ignore the little strange friend she’d made. The way her eyes would would catch Elsa's after another spin, how they’d linger a mere second longer each time. A shiver ran up Elsa's spine and she sucked in air as Anna’s hand passed briefly over her again. That was another distracting thing Anna excelled at. She didn’t appear to know how to hold back. Each extra new fleeting touch drew Elsa in, literally and figuratively. And Anna didn’t seem to notice anyone else around them but her, which only made Elsa melt all the more. 

The moment Elsa found her balance again, those fingers would be brushing over her own, over a shoulder, at her back—it didn’t matter— and suddenly she was thrown again. 

The joyous atmosphere sank into the background.  _ There was a word for this.  _ Elsa gave a shy smile at her playful partner. Anna gripped her hand, spinning herself until her back pressed flush with Elsa's. Anna tilted her head up to meet Elsa's dopey grin, a hand reaching up to slide into Elsa's hair. Her ear flicked.  _ Entranced. That’s the word.  _ A rumble left Elsa's chest, felt more than heard given the competing noises of cheering and the band. Anna’s fingers flexed as Elsa dipped her head down, her tail moving to gently curl around them. 

“Oy! Blondie! Is dat you?”

The women jerked, Elsa twisting her gaze but keeping one hand on Anna’s waist even as they shifted into a less compromising position. 

“Yeah, you, with the stupid look!” 

Elsa bristled, teeth baring despite Anna petting her chest and murmuring softly to her. 

“Aye, that be ‘er alright. Jus’ look at how grumpy she is!”

“I told ya it was her!”

“Ya want a medal? A mole coulda confirmed it wit dat tail of ‘ers.”

“Moles can’t  _ see  _ !”

“Dat was da  _ point  _ birdbrain!”

Anna grabbed Elsa's elbow, bringing them closer to the edge of the stomping grounds. She tucked some hair behind her ear as she pressed her lips near Elsa's ear. “Friends of yours?”

Elsa's ears flicked back, her brows pinched as her shoulders slumped. “Not in the  _ slightest _ .”

Two all too familiar crows drifted into their personal space, landing on a low branch. The biggest wore a tiny folded leaf that, Elsa supposed, was some attempt at a bowtie. 

“Hey now, no need for dat! We was jus’ happy to see ya, ain’t we boys?”

The thicker one nodded his head rapidly, some of his feathers clearly smeared in the powder from earlier. 

“Ya did us a solid back there an’ we don’ feel right dat that owl fella got to pay ya back and not us.”

Elsa knew she’d regret the question the moment it left her mouth but she knew at this point she’d not get a chance to hide anyway. 

“Where are the other two?”

“Two?” Both brothers parroted. 

“Your smaller brother and the owl..?” 

Anna offered a weak smile, her brows scrunched at the strange tone of voice Elsa was using. Not quite like with the fox but also clearly not the woman she had been dancing with. 

“Our baby brother is tryin’ ta be a man! But wots dis bout da owl? He ain’t with us! We came for  _ fun  _ !” They cawed as they chortled. 

The colorful brother preened under his wing for a moment before waving his arm. “We’s better aliens anyways.”

“Better  _ what  _ ?” Anna said, eyes wide, wings drawing closer to her body. Elsa's looked like she has the misfortune of smelling something terrible and was now tasting it.

The trios clear leader brushed a wing down his face. “Don’ mind me brother, he was dropped a few times as an egg, ya catch me?”

“I can hears ya!” He squawked, hopping closer to his brother.

Anna shifted, her short tail flicking as Elsa grabbed her bicep, rubbing it. Tail curling back around their bodies, the tip at Anna’s hip, Elsa inhaled deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“I feel alien wasn’t what you were going for there.” Or at least Elsa hoped.  _ Human nonsense. Do they even know what an alien is? _

Bowtie flapped his wings. “Course not! We’s not dat dumb now! We meant a..” his head tilted. “..amphibian.”  _ I should’ve ate them all. _

“By the sun and stars, why must I keep running into you illiterate riff-raff.” Gold glittered around short horns from the large owl swooping in from the buffet. A limp mouse was clutched in painted claws as he carefully landed on a different branch. Dipping his head in greeting, wings spread out, Anna offered a tiny wave before Elsa gave her a look and shook her head.

“Well would ya lookie there boys. Seems he decided to come after all.”

The colorful crow tossed his wing around him brother. “We thought your kind didn’ hang out with us  _ fun  _ aliens.”

The owl paused in tearing at his meal, beady eyes somehow growing bigger. His head spun to take in the weak grin and hard eye rolling on the women’s faces. The owl slowly looked back at the crows. 

“I beg thy pardon? Aliens? You think you’re  _ aliens _ ?” 

Elsa snorted and shrugged, Anna still trying to be polite despite how honest her thoughts showed. 

  
  


The owl hooted, shaking his feathers out before waiting for more to be said. Elsa relaxed a fraction at the feel of Anna’s thumb rubbing over her forearm. The owl quickly swallowed the remains of the mouse before turning his body to the crows. 

“My word, don’t you two know that’s simply a human fabrication?”

“A wot.”

“Dunno, sometin’ bout a human cloth vacation.”

“I  _ said  _ fabrication!” The owl snapped.

“T’was what I said!”

_ I need to escape this before I’m forced to cage these idiots.  _ Elsa patted Anna’s arm before stepping away, motioning vaguely. “Did you by chance mean  _ avian  _ ?”

The crows shared a look before bowtie shrugged. “T’was  _ what. I. Said.  _ ”

“It was not!” The owl had beaten Elsa to it. Anna covered her mouth at the fluffing of Elsa's tail, it flicking sharply side to side.

The bowtie crow hopped up onto the branch with the owl, unwisely staying in touching distance. “Lookie here mate, maybe you ought ta not spin that head of yers around all the time. It’s fuckin’ wit yer ears.”

Elsa never seen an owl bristle before but who could blame him. Anna was biting her lip hard now. 

“Ostaras Grace, I hope you never find a hole proper to produce more accidents like you.” The owl muttered.

“A hole--aye mate. Don’ be so crass in front of da women now! Plus, I has a lass.”

“Linda don’ care for you like dat, you’re just too dim ta see it!” The colorful brother snapped as he too joined his brother and the owl.

“Linda favors  _ me _ , you jealous harpie!”

Anna couldn’t take it. She stage whispered, “Who is  _ Linda  _ ?” Absently kneading the back of Elsa's neck the moment they were side by said again. Elsa hummed faintly, leaning her temple against Anna’s head.  _ I hadn’t realized I was  _ that  _ tense. _

“Wha— who’s  _ Linda  _ ? Why! Only the most g-gor— er, wonderful— nah, most  _ lovely _ , amazing alien,  _ ever _ .”

“AVIAN. For fox sake, its  _ avian  _ !” Elsa snapped, her tail fully puffed, Anna squealing in delight as she poked at it. Elsa glared at Anna but said nothing. The owl was nearly screeching himself. 

“Stop saying  _ alien!  _ Prithee thee, strike it from your lexicon and repeat after me. Avian. Do you hear me?  _ Avian.  _ ” The owl turned his head around. “How any woman could consider you lot is beyond me. Why, I feel it only right someone warn this Linda-”

“—Shh, pipe down ya feathered pair of legs, she’s here, don’t ya know!”

The owl’s eyes narrowed, removing the brothers hastily placed wings away from his beak. “I can assure you both that I have zero desire to interact with a single crow more for the rest of this year, if ever, sun willing.” Elsa nodded and Anna slapped her arm with the back of her hand.

The crows scoffed, bowtie holding a wing up to its chest before flicking it out. “ _ Crow  _ ? Who says anythin’ bout a lousy  _ crow  _ ? Our Linda is above the beauty any crow lass could ever hope to obtain.”

The owl leaned closer to Elsa and Anna as he muttered, “One can only hope Linda is hawk biding her time. Or better yet, a less patient brethren.”

The crows jumped up and down, making even more annoying sounds than before. “There she  _ is _ !” Everyone turned their gaze to this mystery  _ woman.  _

  
  
  


xXx

  
  
  


The brothers quickly drifted down to surround Linda. Cautiously the women approached, the owl perching atop one of Anna’s antlers. Despite the clumsy attempts at flattery, Linda never looked up from her meal. Her green backside showcased many shiny scales. The small creature became the center of their focus quickly when it let out the most awful screeching sound. It’s lizard like tail tapered off into an arrowed point, small wings lain across its back. 

“Linda’s a Pygmy dragon?” Anna mumbled. 

“Seems so..?” Elsa replied back softer. 

At the whistle of the brothers, the head of Linda jerked up, her clouded white eyes unblinking. One of the crows near sighed dreamily as he nudged a giant worm her way. Linda’s head whipped around, the red dangly bits on and under her head jiggled. A couple clicks followed as it’s chicken feet scratched at the ground before locating the snack and gobbling it up. The earth below cried out in a faint hiss as a few drops of  _ something  _ dripped off Linda’s feathered chest. Anna’s eyes grew the widest Elsa has seen them. It was comical. It was supposed to be comical. But Elsa herself was practically mirroring the look. 

“Linda’s a  _ cockatrice  _ !?” Elsa gasped, her tail shooting out as she took a step back. 

“...Aren’t they all male?” Anna said, scratching her head as the owl flapped his wings in glee. 

“And toxic!” The owl added between his laughter. 

“Oy! Don’ you start mouthin’ off bout our Linda now!” 

Elsa couldn’t focus on who was speaking anymore. Linda pecked about and tilted her head, tail thumping one of the crows heads unwittingly. The few steps that ended in Linda tumbling over a rock had the crows in an uproar as they fought to chuck the rock away. Linda just shook herself and confidently walked straight into the next thing. And again. The crows didn’t even say goodbye as they chased after, pleading with Linda to go certain directions, to which she never seemed to heed. The owl took off after them. 

“Wait,” Anna called out. “You’re leaving too?”

The owl looked under his belly as he flew. “It’s a party! And I think I found the best entertainment of the night. Farewell Còr, and to you, Deerspirit.”

Anna blinked a few times. “Deer— wait. I’m not a… huh?”

Elsa shrugged. “I’m just glad they are gone.”

“I’m not! They were odd but I was finally getting to see a different side of you. Your friends are really weird though, you should know this.” Anna gave her a look she couldn’t quite name and it made Elsa positively bristle. 

“They’re not my friends!” 

“So this is typical behavior of a Còr off duty then?” She was smug.  _ Too smug. _

“Nothing is typical about any of this.” Elsa was pacing, tossing her arms up and about. “They… I don’t even know where to start.”  _ Gods how would I. “  _ I was busy having them fix their own mess before the owl….”  _ Oh. Right.  _ Elsa stilled immediately. 

“Before the owl..?” Anna carefully prompted. 

“Well. Erm.”  _ This is embarrassing. But I can’t explain why.  _ Anna patiently waited as Elsa inhaled through her nose for a long solid moment. Anna’s head unconsciously tilted.  _ Oh just  _ say  _ it.  _ “He… well. He sort of guided me to you.” 

“He has heard of me?” Anna perked up, antlers shimmering with a pleased buzz of magic. And then it all stopped, Anna’s face pulling into a deep frown as she rubbed at her arm. 

“Your gift! And only vague rumors.” Elsa quickly clarified. “Claimed you helped his cousin in a storm?”

Anna still seemed a little down, offering a light shrug. “I dunno. Maybe? I help a lot of creatures. Sort of my thing.”  _ At least she’s smiling again.  _

“Fair point.” Elsa conceded. 

“And it looks like your thing is attracting unique characters.”  _ And the cheekiness is already back.  _

“It would seem so.” Elsa pursed her lips, making sure Anna caught her not so subtle dragging of her eyes up and down Anna’s form. 

“Any favorites?” Anna asked, impossibly smug. 

“You have a strange view on what my work is like.” 

“You’re deflecting.” She declared this almost the moment Elsa finished her sentence. 

“I am not!”  _ She’s on to me... _

“Right. I must be imagining it. Crazy me.” Anna rolled her eyes, dramatically sighing with an arm draped over her eyes as she leaned back against a tree. 

“... Stop that.”  _ I’m trying to not laugh.  _

“I’d tell you to make me but I fear you’d be disappointed.” Anna was now picking at her nails, eyes peeking up at Elsa's face.  _ She thinks she’s so— you know what? Two can play this game.  _

“With you?” Elsa stepped back into Anna’s personal space, using a hand to slowly brush some of Anna’s wild mane back of her shoulder yet again this night. Anna’s breath grew a little more shallow as Elsa's own claws traced over the skin. “Never.”

“O-oh.”  _ … I didn’t expect that to be so…  _ flattering.  _ Or arousing.  _ Elsa shook her head, stepping back.  _ Focus.  _

“My work doesn’t paint often me in the best of light since I bring order and balance and all that mumbo jumbo they drill at you in the Còr. In reality though, I spend most days just protecting the landscape of the border. Or at least it feels like it. But you were right.”

“Huh? Uh, about what?”  _ Gods she’s cute.  _

“Me deflecting.”

“Ah. Elsa, if you’re not comfortable enough to talk about that kind of stuff yet-”

“-it’s you.” Elsa straightened, holding the wide eyed stare of her partner. 

“Say what.” Elsa took up Anna’s hands, cupping them in her own.  _ Blunt it is then.. _

“Never have I been  _ happier  _ to fall out of a tree and break an arm. ..And some ribs.” Anna gave a weak smile as tried to wave her off but Elsa held firm. “Never have I been happier to somehow, impossibly, get my paw infected, thanks to an astonishingly clumsy, misstep.” Anna gave her a soft look, her hand reaching to pelt one of Elsa's forearms. Elsa brushed a thumb over Anna’s lips gently to keep her silent. “This morning I was convinced the gods absolutely had it out for me.” Elsa hadn’t blinked and Anna was afraid to. “And now…?” Elsa swallowed, smiling and she leaned her forehead against Anna’s. “Now I’m here. With you, and at a party no less.”

“I think I’m might actually cry.”  _ WHAT. WHY?  _ Elsa's trail shot up in alarm as Anna began to make good on her promise. 

“Wait! Don’t— please don’t cry?”  _ It’s like kicking a living hug.  _

“Sorry I can’t help it.” Anna was laughing and crying now, using her forearms to try and wipe at the tears so she didn’t have to let go of Elsa's hands she was somehow now holding.  _ I. I broke her.  _ “I feel so touched and… And..”  _ wait. That’s good, right?  _ Anna took a stuttering breath. “All I wanna do is slip deeper into these woods and express my thanks in the best way my kind know how.” 

“... Flower crowns?” Elsa asked hesitantly. 

“The other — no.” Anna gave her a puzzled look. “I meant sex.” Elsa bodily flushed. “I wanna fuck you, what have you been missing?” 

Flustered, Elsa snapped back, “You’re like fifteen different stretches of creatures; how am I supposed to know which— did you say fuck?”

“As in the action? Yeah. Again, hasn’t been a secret from the start. Keep up.”  _ Could anyone? _

The wolf and fox were positively going _mad _under Elsa's skin. It was a strong, strange sensation that only heated her blood more. Elsa took in the woman standing in her arms. The bomb of freckles spouting over every spot of human flesh visible. The lovely near black red fur kept short yet super soft. Those startlingly heavenly wings, the antlers, Anna’s forever searching emerald gaze. Elsa let her eyes drift lower, hesitating before dragging them back up to meet Anna’s. _She’s wanted me, but me wanting her..? I. Wow._ _It became a feeling of _when_ and not _if _a while ago. I’m just not sure when that changed during the night. The kiss? No. Sooner. _The sweet warm scent tickled her nose, soothing it briefly and Elsa felt her body hum. _Why _am _I waiting?_

“....So what’s holding you back?” 

_ Really. I’m not even ashamed, I’ll do it here.  _ Anna shut her eyes tightly, taking a small step away from Elsa and the tree. Then another. Elsa deflated. Anna rubbed at her arm again, her short tail flicking in the silence. Anna sighed, mumbling over her shoulder, “I...I haven’t been entirely honest with you.”  _ What could  _ that  _ mean? _

“And here I pegged you as someone who couldn’t keep a secret.” Elsa jested, trying her best to lighten up her little spot of sun. Anna shot a wry grin over her shoulder.

“...Remind me to be mad at you for that later.” The grin fell and Anna’s shoulders drooped. There was a change in Anna’s eyes that set Elsa's heart racing in a bad way.  _ I know that look.  _ Elsa immediately wrapped her arms around Anna, pressing her face into the back of her head. 

“Hey… don’t do that.” Elsa murmured, shifting to rest her chin over Anna’s shoulder instead. 

“What?” Anna said, leaning her head against Elsa's, idly rubbing her fingers over Elsa's forearms.

“That Anna branded deflecting humor.” 

Anna winced. “Oooh, noticed that, did you?”  _ Noticed it? It’s my own goto if given the chance.  _

“Anna.” Elsa half heartedly warned, releasing her grip for Anna to turn and face her.

“I told you I’m only half succubus, right?”

“Only every chance you get.” Elsa said dryly, settling onto one of the natural stone ledges they had found earlier. Anna joined her, minding her wings as she sat. 

“Okay, so I may have lied about a few things.”

“You’re only a quarter.” Anna hit her.  _ Well. I could be right. She’s already shown she’s shite at math. Well, percentages. Fractions..?  _

“Shush—no! That part wasn’t a lie. I… I absolutely  _ can  _ survive off food, but I require sexual...uh… favors? To be healthy. When succubi go without actually coupling for a great length of time.. It has lasting effects. Enough time passing it can be more than damaging, it can kill.”

Elsa blinked. “You really don’t need to lay it on this thick. I’ve never been against the idea, you know.”  _ Beautiful woman interested in me? How could I not be interested back. We  _ are  _ animals. And Anna… she’s so much more. How does she not see it? _

“Really?” The surprise in Anna’s voice made Elsa's heart bleed.  _ I can’t tell if that’s surprise due to my behavior or someone else’s in her life.  _

“If this is you asking for that payment, I’d like to take you up on that,” Elsa nibbles her lip. “...as well as an advancement for the ride back.”  _ Or more. I’ll even accept paying for other people’s favors. ….What’s honestly gotten into me? Am I drunk by osmosis?  _

“....This makes this next part suck so much…” Anna said, groaning and scrubbing at her face.

“You’re a virgin?” Elsa hazard.

“Not even close.” Anna short her that cocky grin.

“How humble.” Elsa grumbled, feeling her fur rise.

“I can’t..” Anna paused, rubbing at her palm. “I mentioned we are creatures equipped with both sexual organs, typically, yes?”  _ Yeah. Most succubi and succubus are hermaphrodites. Makes sense really. More food options.  _ “I do have them, but I can’t use them. I can’t… enter. And I can’t be entered.” 

“How is that possible..?”

“I… I do have unicorn blood in me, and it’s given me the gift to heal at the cost of my succubus powers… but it hasn’t given me immunity to curses.”

“You’re  _ cursed  _ !?”  _ Tell me I’m mad. She’s mad.  _ Elsa shot up in her seat, more fur spilling out along her skin. She was dangerously close to shifting. 

“Yeah.”

Elsa's voice grew rougher as she fought her bodies changes. “Do you have any idea w-”

“-None.” Anna only looked more defeated as she spoke. “My mother reached out to the Fair Folk and my fathers searched for answers, but we have no idea who or even why. Though it’s probably more traditional believers who immensely dislike what my parents stand for. What their children, are a symbol of.” Elsa slowly sat back down, the fur having not receded but feeling herself at a cool calm.  _ No. This is more like a calm before the storm. If I discover who did this... I may kill them. “  _ It’s...sort of why I gave you my name, so readily.” Anna laughed, tapping her hoof. “...There was nothing worse you could do...than has already been done.” They sat there for a bit, the party drowned entirely into the background as Elsa mulled this over. 

“So how do you..How do you maintain your life, especially healing creatures all the time?”  _ Let’s get the important bits out of the way before we tackle the rest.  _

“I get by..”

Elsa bristled. 

“That isn’t an answer Anna!”

“I do! I swear, I do. It’s not easy or great but so far it’s not killed me. I think the negative effects are dampened since I’m mixed.” 

It sounded more like a rehearsed reassurance and it made Elsa's stomach sink. Anna was trying to give her a smile that really didn’t match her eyes. 

“....Could this end up killing you Anna?” Elsa finally asked. The fake smile drifted as wings sank lower to the ground.

“I honestly don’t know.”  _ That sounds like a bad lie. If she can’t be probably  _ fed  _ then she’ll always be somewhat starving. How much magical replenishing does she get in a day— wait.  _ Wait. 

“Then  _ why  _ risk using your strength to heal others every single day!?” The growl tore out of Elsa's throat, and despite herself, Anna’s breath hitched, squeezing her thighs. Anna shook her head and glared at Elsa.

“I thought you’d understand; I know I put up a brave front but I am not infallible to cruel words!” Elsa's ears flicked back as she flinched. “I’ve been called all manner of beast and have struggled to maintain lasting friendships. And those who would give me the time of day tended to go their own way when they realized how painful it was to fuck. Nobody wants to be  _ just  _ friends with a succubi.”

Elsa's ears went back further.  _ And here I was fantasizing about her all night tonight like an unfeeling sexdriven beast.  _ “That’s  _ horrible  _ . Anna, how could you have not told me earlier?”  _ Don't you trust me? _

Anna looked tired for the first time that night. Elsa stilled Anna’s tapping leg, Anna squeezing her eyes shut. “I wanted a friend…” Anna failed at controlling her breathing. Elsa rubbed her thigh soothingly until Anna calmed down, if just a little. “Are you going to leave?”  _ How could I? You’re my friend too. _

“I’ve a better idea.” Elsa said, standing up and pulling Anna to her feet.

“What...do you mean?” Elsa was dragging them through the forest while still keeping close to the party. 

“All curses can be broken. And even then… there are loopholes.”  _ I’m  _ sure  _ of it.  _

“I don’t exactly follow you here Els.” Anna said, stumbling at the fast pace. Elsa caught her shoulder, and letting go, turning to face her.

“You will.” Elsa paused, swallowing before shifting closer to grab Anna’s hands. “Do you trust me?”  _ I really need to hear it.  _

“ _ That  _ is never a good line to hear.” Anna chewed her lip, giving Elsa's hands a small squeeze. There was a pleading in Elsa's eyes that made Anna’s heart jump and flip in her chest. “But you’re still here, so I guess I can.”

“I need to know you to know for sure.”

Anna exhaled slowly, straightening her shoulders. “...Okay. Yes.”

“Good. Tell me exactly what happens when you try to mate.”

“Whoaaaa now, not mating. Just fucking.” Anna was blushing furiously. The most Elsa has seen on any creature before, in fact.  _ How can she be both. _

“There’s a difference?”

“Aren't you cute…” Anna muttered, sparking a memory from their first meeting. And with it came the overpowering sweet smell once again. Elsa felt like she was drowning and her eyes shimmered gold before flashing back to their hazel.

“Well excuse me!”  _ I can't stop smelling her now. _

“Don’t poof up blondie, its distracting.” You’re  _ distracting, not me! _

“...It..it’s supposed to intimidate.” Anna choked on her laugh, Elsa smiling despite herself at the little whiney Anna released.  _ Brat. _

“Well I guess we both fail at what we are genetically designed for.”

“Hey, uncalled for. Do you want to get laid or not?”  _ I don’t want you to die. _

“Embarrassingly so.” Anna said, messing with her hair.

“What happens when you…” Elsa motioned with her hand.

“If I try to fuck someone, it hurts them. It’s like some strange barrier. I mean… you  _ can  _ try but it won’t be fun for you. No ones managed to get very far before tapping out, mood ruined. I’ve only risked even trying it once I could use my healing ability but all that does it keep the injuries down for my partner. And before you ask, I’ve had some partners really into the pain thing tap out.”

“And what about someone mounting you?” The fox was quiet as the wolf excitedly tore at the edges of Elsa's skin.  _ Calm down! That shouldn’t have.. just calm down! _

“It hurts them and me.” 

“Have you tried-”

“-more positions than you can wrap your mind around.” Elsa was the one to blush at that. Anna winked at her.

“I...I was gonna ask alternatives.”  _ I honestly have new questions now though.. _

“Like the humans use? I..I can’t say I have? How would I gain anything if my partner didn’t get off?”

“For someone whose banged, the gods know how many creatures, I’m not sure I believe you’ve not tried something different.”

“Don’t fix what’s not broken, you know? So what, you planning to use a sick?”

“Not quite so crass, but sure, something like that. If you’re willing.”

“Even if you won’t enjoy it?”

“Who says I won’t enjoy it?” Elsa said, giving her what she hoped was the most incredulous look possible on the planet. 

“My sexual enjoyment is important but my partner’s is the most important.”

“Maybe you just haven’t had the right partners then.”

“What are you?” Anna’s voice came out in such a strange mix of emotions Elsa didn’t know what to peg it under. 

“What? I told you before, why are you asking this now?”

The laugh Anna gave made Elsa feel a little lighter on her feet. “I mean, how can you be real?”

“I’ve asked myself the same question nightly.” Elsa said, with a half grin.

“Hey, none of that.” Anna frowned and Elsa winced.  _ Reeling that back.  _

“Mh. So? What will it be? Shall we try?” They stared at each other for a while, Elsa holding her breath as Anna’s gaze flickered all over her face.  _ What is she looking for…? _

“Convince me.”  _ …. I thought… I was.  _

“Seriously. Aren’t you supposed to be the seducer or have I gotten succubi entirely wrong?”  _ Honestly, That did turn me on more. Goddess… I’m a mess after all.  _

“Oh you’re not wrong. But I’m me. And I want you to give me a reason to rock your world.” Anna was broadly smiling, hip cocked out comically, her arms crossed. 

“Cheeky.” 

“I have but a few skills. Sadly, for you, I’ll be handicapped.”

“I have a feeling I won’t notice.” Elsa shifted in place, moving back into the trees a bit further as Anna followed her. 

“Then how about doing something with that mouth bedsides snarking?” 

“I can whistle.” Elsa said, decidedly looking too innocent for Anna’s liking. 

“Kiss me!”

Elsa held up a hand, almost purring. “I want to be seduced as well. Undress me and I just might.”

Anna stood straighter, pressing closer into Elsa's personal space. 

“If I refuse?”  _ I may shamefully beg and neither of us want that. She has to be bluffing anyway! She  _ better  _ be!  _ Elsa grabbed a lock of Anna’s hair, letting the strands softly slide through her fingers. 

“You won’t.” Elsa moved a hand to her own body, removing the tiniest fragment of leaf and leaving her instantly bare as it returned whole once more. “You want this too much.”

Anna’s eyes and pupils widened. 

“....When my curse is lifted, I’m so gonna make you eat your words.”  _ As if I needed extra motivation you utterly sweet, alluring creature.  _ Elsa hummed for a moment, looking longer at Anna’s lips. 

“Speaking of…does that curse extend to your tongue?”

Anna broke out into a toothy grin. “Let’s find out.”

  
  
  


xXx

  
  
  


Their bodies were already slick with sweat from the dancing, from their built up sexual tension. It was embarrassing to a degree how badly Elsa was craving this woman. It soothed her to feel the woman sliding against her with the same level of wild abandon. Turns out, they both  _ really  _ liked kissing. She felt younger than she ever felt; their nakedness the only part of their make out that reminded them they  _ could  _ go further and wanted to. But  _ damn  _ was the kissing nice. The scent that seemed to permeate the air around Anna had Elsa dripping down her thighs. She couldn’t do anything though. Her hands were too busy staying tangled in Anna’s thick mane. Anna’s were barely keeping her upright as they ground together. 

It was a new thrill for them both. Learning what bounds they could make despite the curse. Anna’s teeth sank into the pulse in Elsa's neck and Elsa arched. The wolf in her ears howled almost loud enough to make Elsa flinch. She wouldn’t shift though. Not yet. She needed her hands still. Anna places her head near her ear, supporting her weight on it now as she spoke sweet nothings. Elsa felt charmed, the feeling warping into sharp desire as fingers roamed her torso. It gently kneaded sides, chastely ghosting over breast, shifting to massage down the arms Elsa now had pressed into the earth. 

“I have an idea of my own.” Anna whispered, causing Elsa's thick ear to flick and her spine to tingle. 

“Yeah…” Elsa groaned back, those fingers brushing over her nipples now. 

“I’m really curious if this will work.” Elsa nodded her head, urging Anna to go on. Those fingers went back to her arms, gently rubbing her fingers and palms, moving them to lay across Elsa's belly. “Elsa. Do you want me?” Elsa whimpered and nodded. Anna dragged Elsa's hands lower. “Then show me.” 

And then Anna leaned back, head craning down as Elsa nodded again, swallowing. She was too worked up for any kind of show. Anna didn’t seem to mind at all, using the distance from the party to dispel the illusion at her waist before leaning back over Elsa. Elsa didn’t get a chance to look but she felt the heat of the member close over her stomach. Elsa moaned louder as she touched herself a little more desperately. Anna responded in kind as she began to stroke herself. 

“Oh  _ Anna _ .” Elsa gasped out, baring her neck that Anna didn’t hesitate to sink her teeth back into. The full body jerk that got her made Anna’s legs shake as she gripped herself harder. Elsa's breathing was already growing short, her hips bucking as fingers swirled and buried themselves faster. Elsa was mumbling a little now, more grunting growls than words. Anna added the sound as a new favorite. Her body agreed wholeheartedly. 

“Anna.” Something in her voice caused Anna to look at her, her hands still steadily jerking. “Anna, please. Tell me it works.” And Anna knew what she meant instantly. She shimmered down Elsa's torso and watched as a hand retreated, the other still thrusting fingers inside herself. Anna waited a moment but Elsa didn’t stop. And so, Anna dipped her head down and began lashing her tongue over Elsa's throbbing clit. That free hand sank into hair, jerking slightly on one of Anna’s horns, causing Anna’s dick to twitch. Anna bucked her hips in her hand, using the other to prop herself up. Elsa cried out sharply the moment Anna began to suck. When she flicked her tongue at the same time, Elsa lost it. 

Anna’s stroking stumbled as her focused waned. Elsa caught her breathing enough to speak. 

“Come up.” Anna didn’t even hesitate as Elsa tapped her shoulder. The flinch and withdraw was a surprise to them both when Elsa tried to stroke Anna. A sheepish smile came over Anna. “Okay. Well… if the tongue worked for me…” Elsa grinned widely, pulling on Anna’s hips. Her legs shook once more as Elsa began dragging her tongue up and down the shaft. She paid special attention to the underside, careful not to enter and hurt them both. Another hiss escaped Anna anyway when the head accidentally jerked a small fraction past Elsa's lips. 

Anna shifted back, urging Elsa to sit up. Elsa went to speak but Anna held up her hand. “Just. Do it again. Yourself. Let me watch.” 

And so Elsa did. She was still fairly aroused as it was. The look in Anna’s eyes made her burn in the best of ways. But that  _ voice  _ was what kept Elsa so close to the edge. Anna jerked her hips and rocked and groaned and keened as she worked her fist faster. Elsa requested she touch more of herself, letting Elsa watch as Anna leaned back enough to let her see Anna entering herself with one hand and jerking with the other. 

There was barely a warning before Anna came, her voice loud and rough as hooves stamped into the earth. Elsa watched as long as she could, the weak spazzing jerks of Anna’s hips, the new layer of sweat. The rapid rise and fall of her chest. And those teal eyes, never leaving hers. Elsa came again not long after. 

And then they were laughing. Side by side, sweaty, a touch dirty, and entirely happy. Elsa reached a hand out and Anna took it, lacing their fingers. 

“So…” Elsa asked, taking in more air. “Better than a salad?”

“Definitely. Still not a full meal… but goddess that was something.”

They smiled at each other before Elsa sat up on an elbow. “Good. I don’t plan on walking home.”

“Oh I see. I’m your winged chauffeur, is that it?”

Anna was smirking and Elsa hummed in thought. “I could get you a little hat.” 

Anna hit her shoulder, laughing. “Be serious.”

Elsa dipped down to nuzzle her temple. “We can break this curse. I’m sure of it.”

“I thought we were finding work arounds.”

“That’s a temporary thing. You should be free to tangle with whoever you want and however.”

“I’m gonna cry again.” Elsa's tail fluffed instantly and Anna hiccuped as she laughed and cried. Elsa fretted before Anna dragged her down into a hard kiss. “Thank you. Despite knowing anything could trigger such horrendous pain… you still experimented with me.”

“You make it sound like you had to twist my arm. I doubt you rarely have to.”

“That’s not what I meant. I told you; intent means everything. I feel the way I do with you because you feel this way for me. And that’s not something you can fake.”

Elsa swallowed thickly, fighting down the panic.  _ I really like her but gods don’t let us be a thing. I can’t chance hurting my family any further.  _ Anna seemed to sense the trouble brewing in the blondes eyes. She sat up to rub at Elsa's shoulders. 

“Hey. Talk to me. What’s up. Was it not good..?”

“What? No! I mean, yes it was great! And I have another idea honestly.”

“Oh  _ really  _ -”

“-but we need to be careful.”  _ Boy do we.  _ Elsa rubbed at her neck, Anna batting her hands away in favor of doing it herself. Elsa hummed, leaning her forehead against Anna’s. 

“Of what?” Anna paused to use a hand to gesture between her legs. “My curse makes children  _ rather  _ difficult.”  _ Shit.  _ Children?  _ She can’t think I meant that.  _ Elsa straighter abruptly, Anna huffing but letting her hands fall to her lap. 

“...I. I meant, oh goddess protect me. I didn’t even think of that.”  _ This is why mating is a bad idea. I knew this. It’s a hazard of my fathers blood. Dammit. I  _ know  _ this.  _ Anna tilted her head up gently. 

“Relax.” Her thumb rubbed at Elsa's jaw. “The chance is so low it’s not worth fluffing that cute tail of yours over it.” Anna stretched, wings shooting out as she got to her feet. Elsa accepted the offered hand and joined her. “Only one of my official mates would be likely to conceive as it were. Strange genetic rules; don’t ask me.”  _ Small mercies.  _

Elsa was replacing the leaf, adorning her clothing made from earlier. Anna watched still with a twinge of wonder as Elsa idly spoke. 

“Is that why you freaked when I mentioned mating?”

“I did not— I mean.” Anna scratched at her head then shrugged. “I kind of did.” Elsa just hummed in agreement. “Look! Just. Yeah okay? I’m cursed.” Anna swallowed, shifting as she rubbed at her arm. Elsa's fingers paused in their task of redoing her hair, nodding her head for Anna to go on. Anna clenched her eyes shut, a small shudder running through her body before she finally whispered, “What if it passed to the children?”

“That’s absurd.” Anna looked shocked at the quick shut down. _Shocked may be putting it too mildly. _Eyebrows were nearly gone in the reddish bangs. “Your curse would be broken by then Anna.” _Wouldn’t it..?_ _At least no matter what, the kid would be loved by her pack. “_You know… it’s not all bad, in that regard? My life doesn’t even allow for me to even consider it. I mean… Sun, my family already has problems with my entire..” Elsa rotated a hand as she stared up. “me.”

“Well that’s horseshit. How could anyone pass up a chance to see a bunch of fluffy grumpy little Elsa's stumbling about and aggressively reading.” The very idea of Elsa with her own cubs seemed to have considerably changed Anna’s demeanor. It made Elsa's heart quicken.  _ Need to nip that in the ass before it becomes dangerous.  _

“Aggressive reading?” 

“You strike me as the type.” They had begun walking back to the heart of the party, Elsa holding back branches as Anna accepted a hand over small boulders. 

“ _ Aggressively _ ?” Elsa said again, side eyeing Anna. 

“That’s a thing.” Elsa pursed her lips. “Stop that.”

Elsa exhaled and shook her head, reaching to brush off a leaf caught in one of Anna’s antlers. “You’re honestly something. You should know that.” Anna caught her hand, eyes fixed on her own as she brought Elsa's hand up for a kiss. 

“Explains how I attracted someone of equal intrigue then.” Elsa shivered in the most explicit way.  _ This is the  _ exact  _ feeling we are trying to avoid Elsa. Use your damn head for once! Get. Out. Of. There. —oh but goddess is she the most breathtaking woman I- no. Run. Run like a jilted banshee is at your heels.  _ Anna paused, halting them both as she tilted her head, eyebrows furrowed. Elsa felt that shiver to her core.  _ Danger! You  _ know  _ getting too deep was always off the table! Reel. It back. Now! _

“..... I need air.” Elsa gasped hoarsely. Breathing made it worse. It always did. And why? That fucking  _ scent _ , that’s why. 

“We are outside. How much  _ air  _ do you need?” Anna could look at Elsa like an idiot all she wanted, Elsa still couldn’t help the panic rising.  _ It has been going to fantastic all night. I got so swept up in… gods, everything.. I nearly lost myself entirely. Even seeing Kion at the party didn’t shock me back to my senses. I’m risking  _ everything. 

“I mean I need-“ Elsa was rapidly backpedaling now.  _ How did I not see how fast and hard this was going between us? I thought it was  _ lust.  _ Having a woman talk to me. Genuinely like my company.  _ Elsa flicked her gaze all around and Anna gently petted her arm, noting the increasing level of fluffing of Elsa's tail. 

“- relax. I understand. Although…I am a bit disappointed.”

Elsa held up a hand. “I only need a moment.”  _ And a drink. No! Wait. No. I’m already struggling. I should’ve remained oblivious. It was going so perfect. She doesn’t deserve me freaking out.  _

“Perhaps. But I doubt that will return the mood.”  _ She’s talking about sex again now? I’m already at my limit with bad decisions. It was fine until the wolf whispered what I know I can’t ever do. And I can’t fight it forever.  _

Elsa bit her lip, hands tingling as she thought of Anna against her. Near her. “Aren't you sated for now…?”  _ Shut her down.  _

“ _ Never. _ ” Anna whispered with a look in her eyes that made the clawing so much louder in Elsa's head. 

“Duly noted.”  _ I’ll end up making an irreversible choice for us both at this rate. Surely I really am cursed.  _

“-I just can’t help it.” Anna continued on, Elsa blinking back to the current conversation. “I’m super curious to what else you had in mind.”

“....I.”  _ What I had in mind was… both wolf’s and fox’s inclination. The only time they work together is to work against me. Not that I can complain from a little… light tangling of limbs.  _

Anna seemed to be sensing something off for she finally retreated to herself. 

“Sorry if I’m laying it on too thick. It’s been so long since I’ve had anything that wonderful and with someone I really like. I’m still on a high.”  _ You and me both. Only difference it, your high is enjoyable and you can still make sound choices that are your own. Me? Not so much.  _ Anna used her wing to gently shove Elsa forward. “Go for your walk. I’ll be out at the party once I clean up.” The light in Anna’s eyes did seem a touch dimmer and Elsa's ears sank low. 

“Anna I didn’t..I wasn’t trying to be-“

“I’m a big girl, no need for any of that.” Elsa frowned harder at the steady words. She wasn’t putting on a show.. which means she’s come to simply accept this as the norm.  _ I fucked up.  _ “Take the time you need.” Anna turned around, laughing as she looked back. “And maybe wash up too. Just some advice.” 

“But..” Elsa stared at Anna’s back, up into the eye looking back at her. Her hands clenched and unclenched as she accidentally found herself staring at Anna.

“If you keep looking like that I’m going to pounce you again and do whatever it takes to quiet that mind and put a smile on those  _ very  _ tender lips of yours.”

“I’m  _ going _ !”  _ If she kissed me right now I wouldn’t be able to stop trying to bond with her. And we both can’t do that. Elsa, think! This isn’t just about you now.  _

It wasn’t about her anymore. 

Nodding, Elsa took off into the forest. Anna waited for a few long moments, before steadily making her way back, kicking at leaves and tiny rocks. 

  
  
  


xXx

  
  
  


When Elsa finally stopped freaking out in the woods, she went in search of Anna.  _ She opened up about something so tender and horrifying for her… and here I am centered on myself. I need to make this right. Maybe I can’t be what I want us to be… That I think we are both edging towards. But I can still be her friend? I can behave about this. We can… experiment around her curse until a solution presents itself. I’m doing the right thing. The only thing. She’ll  _ die  _ otherwise. I…. I can handle this.  _

Elsa hadn’t even noticed the strange quiet over the clearing. She spotted the fire that was Anna and her heart did flips that definitely did  _ not  _ mean anything.  _ I liked it so much better when I forgot everything existed but us. I can’t shut up reality now that it’s reminded me it hasn’t changed.  _

“Ladies, Gentlemen, Fairfolk, gentle creatures, and even less gentle creatures,” some laughs shot up around the area. “It’s my honor to announce the beginning of the first contest! All those interested, present yourself at the station of kegs and we will begin! Next will be dancing, so dancers, prepare and find your musical partner!”

What was this. Elsa squinted, wondering why it was so damn bright here. She reached Anna’s side, opening her mouth to ask when Anna just pointed. Elsa turned her gaze and her heart leapt to her throat. 

“Ostara…” 

Anna nodded silently.  _ I know what I need to do to make things right.  _ Elsa straightened up, thankful for the dimming glow from the two present deities.  _ If I’m going to win a chance to change anything, it’ll be through Ostaras Grace.”  _ Elsa looked down at the woman who wrapped herself snugly against her arm, Elsa's tail automatically drifting to wrap around her.  _ I need to win a favor tonight.  _

Gold and glowing blue sparking in a tangled chaos at the edges of Elsa's irises. She ground her teeth and pulled Anna just a touch closer. 

  
  


_ No matter what.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do worry that maybe Elsas concerns came out of left field I don’t think I elaborated on it much outside of hinting at her family be a giant, problematic, dick.
> 
> We are finally at the place where y’all learn about the curse. Exciting shit. 
> 
> For this world, Kitsune as super super tightnit. And werewolves are pack bonded generally. Couple both those genetics together and Elsa has some deeply seated family issues. Her entire field of work is forced upon her so that her mother can visit just enough to survive— sort of like how rabbits die if they’re lonely— Kitsune are like that without family contact. 
> 
> So yeah. Maybe not super happy at the end of the day with both women risking death for the other, but DISNEY hasn’t fucking Hesitated, HAS IT. (I’m bitter. No worries; happy ending is promised)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later than intended! To anyone waiting I'm so sorry. My wife got pretty sick-- then I caught it, and as we finally began to recover, our nephews got sick, and then we got sick again. I am so fucking done. We are legit gonna die. (Not really, we lived. But it's been miserable, ya know?).
> 
> Anyway, Happy Valentines day! If you're reading it today, know this is unedited. So sorry for that, but as always, I wanted to get something out.
> 
> ***threesome warning*** technically at the end it sort of becomes plus one, but bear in mind this is a Spring Festival before the gods it’s inspired and dedicated too and Anna’s half frickin’ Succubus. Girl needs to ‘eat.’

`Crazy, how the presence of a god changes things. The two deities stood among their glowing admirers with the casual detachment all immortal beings eventually bore. Yet, here they were. Still making a point to visit and interact with even the likes of the common folk. Just which form the gods took seemed to waver, the Horned God favoring Pans satyr esq stature, as Ostara favored her more human face as opposed to what was normally, oddly, a temptingly soft rabbit. Of course it was to be expected, afterall, the humans were considered middle ground, as it didn’t show direct favoritism to any one race of creature. 

Elsa, having studied for quite some time in hopes of working in the Temples, knew more than most creatures did about the gods. Seeing them here brought a scared thrill of joy. They were powerful, unpredictable, and their own laws were complex and interwoven with others, so much so, it would take so many heads together only a hydra would stand a chance at deciphering it all. Knowing what a god  _ was  _ though, often was a good base to start. A being of death would have no say or power in the matter of changing land formations. Things got trickier of course with similar deities being involved in the same affair. 

Elsa shook her head, clearing the bunny trail her mind had hopped off too. The thought alone made her smile at herself in irony. Anna tilted head at Elsa's quiet staring but waited patiently, her heart thudding at the little scrunching of Elsa's nose, her little half smile at her own private joke. When those browned hazel eyes drifted back to her, Anna fought with all her strength to keep the little jolt from sparking out of her horns. She was  _ brimming  _ with such energy, she had no idea what to do with it. And she was giddy as hell. Offering a bashful smile, Anna inclined her head at the large crowd gathering the visiting gods. Elsa, eyes softening, shook her head. 

  
  


Funny. To choose now, when it was easier to hear, to be silent. But neither woman knew what to say just yet. Elsa swallowed, silencing her concerns, reminding herself firmly that she was in control. Nodding, Elsa offered her arm before Anna could grab onto it. The smile that lit up Anna’s face has Elsa's tail standing straight up before waving back and forth hard enough to cause a few of the smaller faires to roll.  _ Gods, I need to wear tight pants next time I’m near her. This is embarrassing. Is it too late to find another leaf..? _

Anna stepped closer, leaning her head on Elsa's shoulder as she wrapped her arm around Elsa's offered. As both continued to remain silent, lost in their own thoughts, the party buzzed on.  _ It’s… oddly comfortable. Maybe this can work. Now...back to the plan at hand; I need to get the gods to look at  _ me. Anna’s wings stretched out as she cracked her neck, humming as she brought Elsa along with her, closer to the rearranged buffet. Anna excitedly broke away at the sight of a towering mixed fruit sculpture, testing her luck with each piece she studiously studied and snagged free. 

Elsa snorted, watching as Anna tossed hands on her hips, leaning her face mere inches from the fruit monstrosity. Her head tilted this way and that, eyes scrunched as she hummed and tapped her hoof before tentatively selecting a wedge of pineapple. Her look of delight as the sculpture remained intact after her eighth piece of fruit had Elsa grinning widely. 

“Oh, pardon Còr, I did not see you there.”

Elsa inclined her head, ears flicking, to the unusually large boned satyr near her. His body, more coated in fine hairy fur than Anna’s, was a common brown hue, sprinkled with grey. His eyes were almost as black as his pupils, the crows feet and the gentle smile settling Elsa's nerves. 

“Have we met?” Elsa asked, stepping to the side for the man to grab the thick chunk of raspberry topped brie, placing it carefully onto a thicker chunk of sweet bread. 

“Us? No. I hadn’t meant to eavesdrop, but at my age, you find yourself drawn more often to earnest characters. And, if I’m to be honest, you were not that quiet earlier with the Crow Brothers and that owl fellow.” 

Elsa flushed, Anna partially distracted by her attempts to shovel in more food than was polite into her mouth. It was just  _ that  _ good. 

“I..”

“Oh no, I’m sorry. I hadn’t meant to come across as— there was no issue with it. Was rather amusing, really. Lucky for you, your partner has a good sense of your emotions. It’s refreshing, really. Reminds me of my sweet Talia.” 

Elsa blinked, her eyes studying the man closer, realizing a bit belatedly he wasn’t a big satyr, he was a  _ huge  _ faun. The thick curled horns should’ve been the tip off.  _ Gods, Anna is not good for my observation skills, distracting as she can be.  _ A slow smile overtook Elsa's face, nibbling on her bottom lip as her eyes flicked to Anna, who was doing a horrible job of convincing anyone she wasn’t eavesdropping. Elsa sighed and jerked her head, Anna straightening up abruptly, hands full of, somehow, cherries now. After a near disaster with two platters and a baffling number of rogue knives, Anna tucked her wings closer to her body, sidling up close to Elsa. The faun smiled as he watched them. Elsa’s face colored as her eyes met his kind, knowing smile as she herself realized her tail had stopped wagging only because it went to wrap around Anna’s hip once again.  _ Traitorous thing. Mind of its own… _

_ Nosey old man. _

Anna gasped, eyes growing wide as she stomped a hoof excitedly. “That’s  _ genius _ !” 

The faun laughed, carefully placing the ceramic jar of honey back onto the table. “Oh, but this is merely a simplified version of a much better concoction.” 

“Will you teach it to me? I’m  _ always  _ down to learning a new dish!” 

“Well, of course I can try. I never could get it quite right… It was Talia’s recipe.” Elsa stiffened at the glow in Anna’s eyes as she turned them onto her, a gentle smile traced in those numerous freckles.  _ So I guess I’ve a thing for freckles..  _ Anna still hadn’t moved, waiting for Elsa to catch on, that teasing grin replacing the smile. After a moment more passed Elsa jumped in place.

“Oh! Oh yes, right. What...uh, what do you need for this dish?” Anna snorted and Elsa shot her a look, which only earned her slap of Anna’s tail against the back of her thigh. Moving closer to the assorted smaller dishes, the faun hummed and looked at everything.

“I need Thyme.”

“We aren’t in a hurry, not really interested in being drunk, especially before the dance part of the contest.” Elsa assured, waving her hand.  _ Plus I don’t think Anna’s ready to handle a drunk me.  _

The faun gave an awkward chuckle, scratching at the stubble at his jaw. “I meant the spice.”

Elsa’s ears titled back as she dragged a hand down her face, muttering. “Of course you did…”

Anna clenched a cherry free fist in her own attempt to stifle a laugh as the faun carefully trimmed some of the fresh thyme growing against the natural lattice awning. 

“Dance you say? I must be getting on in the years more than I thought for I can’t imagine having the energy to do more than eat my weight and probably yours— grab some of those almonds and get slicing.” Anna dutifully stepped up to the thick table, her nails thinning and lengthening as she carefully dragged them across almond after almond. “Little thinner,” Anna adjusted once more “perfect! Do a handful of those.” He turned his head to Elsa, who was curiously watching Anna. 

Wings lax, anna absently chewed on the inside of her cheek, hunching over the table as her eyes remained unblinking on the almonds. She was so quiet, as if afraid that even breathing loudly would mess up her cutting. The faun flicked a berry at Elsa, her nose twitching as she glared at him. 

“We are both working, make yourself useful. We need to roast those almonds and heat a small wheel of brie. That’s two different temperatures, got that?”

“Bossy old man, you sure you didn’t target us to make you a meal?” Elsa let her eyes roam the area, all the actual fires going were positively roaring and roasting slab after slab of meat and fish.  _ Well that won’t work. _

“Blunt one, aren’t you? I can appreciate that. Tell you what, not only will I allow you both to try this dish--”

“-Oh  _ will  _ you?  _ Generous _ .”

“--I’ll do you a favor.” Elsa’s ears perked at this, Anna even pausing as she turned her head in surprise, yelping as her horns got tangled in a low hanging vine of strawberries. Studying the man's face, who was concentrated on sniffing various blacken liquids in pretty, tiny, crystal decanters, Elsa squinted.  _ What’s he about? What is this.  _

“You’ll..what?” Anna asked softly, Elsa holding her breath.  _ Maybe our luck is changing..? What would he be offering? How much does he know already?  _

“My word children, you both act as if I offered to solve all your problems and then some! Saddens an old man like me, you know? Brighten up.” He gave a big grin, waving a wooden bowl around haphazardly as he spoke, the fresh raspberries racing clumsily into each other.

“F-forgive us. That’s..” Elsa swallowed, her eyes flicking to Annas. “That’s such a broad offer.”

“Perhaps! We shall see, hmm? Right now, what I don’t see is two fires, so hop to it! And you, can you mince up this thyme?” He waved the bundle of sprigs back and forth near her face. Anna grew crossed eyed, grabbing them quickly to stop him.

“I can...try? Probably. I mean probably.” She glanced down at her hands, flexing the claws. The faun nodded, pulling a sour face as he went back to sniffing more decanters before finally seeming pleased with one. 

“No time like the present.” He looked at his bowl of raspberries before crouching to look up under the lattice awning, searching the foliage for more. As Anna carefully began to pull the thyme off their stems, the old faun glanced over his shoulder at Elsa. “Let’s see some hustle!”

What  _ for?? It’s not like we are in a hurry.  _ “And you seemed like such a sweet old man…” Elsa grumbled, moving away from the pair at a snail’s pace. A huffed blew the messy greyed locks out of the fauns eyes, as he tapped his foot, a hand leaning on the table. 

“Maybe if you got to work on that fire, it’d melt that chip on your shoulder, eh?” Anna snorted so hard the thyme blew up everywhere. She hacked and whined, tears in her eyes. Elsa reached out for her but the faun waved her off as he patted Anna’s back, offering her a leaf of water. Anna gulped greedily and the fur on Elsa flattened. 

“Right..” She said, as she kicked at a stick. _What possible favor will he be able to grant us?_ _What should I even ask for? _A little chirrup broke Elsa’s train of thought. 

“Oh! I didn’t see you there, I.. I apologize.”  _ Not a stick.. _

She bent down, reaching her hand out as if she were trying to call a cat to her. Butterfly wings carefully flexed as little green eyes narrowed at her. It huffed and Elsa cooed further. 

“Look, I’m sorry! What were you even doing on the ground in the middle of--whoa, what?” 

Elsa reared back, her tail straight up as the blue pygmy dragon launched himself at her face, buzzing around like an angry fly. 

“Hey! I said I was sorry!” 

Elsa squeaked as it spit water at her, chirping loudly. Elsa shook her head, spitting out the water as the dragon kept firing at her at random. 

“Stop it!” 

It shot her again. Elsa growled, her eyes flashing gold as she shot her hands out and captured the creature between both her palms, its wings tucked under her fingers. 

“I said enough!” 

It had the grace to look sheepish as it lowered its head as Elsa brought it to eye level. 

“Now that we are good again you mind helping me find your friends? I have an idea that I think they’d be perfect for.” It eyed her suspiciously, frowning. Elsa sighed.

“It’s not for me.” 

She felt a prickle of annoyance as the little blue creature perked up at that. 

“So, do you think you can bring them to where Anna is? This is a very extra special mission.” 

  
  
  


The pygmy began to chirrup loudly, almost bussing excitedly in her hands. “Good, glad we got that settled.” 

Elsa smiled, the little dragon smiling back. 

“That wasn’t so hard, now was it?”

It spit water into her face. Elsa’s smile fell as it chirruped louder. 

“I, will,  _ freeze  _ you.”

More water hit her face. Elsa sighed heavily, positively face drenched. 

“Pygmy dragons...”

  
  
  


xXx

Shaking the last of the water from her hair and fur, Elsa was greeted at the table, much quicker than she anticipated, with the rest of the pygmies. Anna was giggling as they bounced around her, the red and green dragon batting a cranberry back and forth, pouncing and chirruping in delight. The furry white one slithered around Anna’s arm, around her neck, then horns, before slipping off to accept a nose nuzzle with the delighted redhead. The old faun scratched his head, grumbling a little as he laughed, moving the bowl of raspberries out of reach from the blue pygmy. 

“Not quite what I expected.” The old man said, Anna cradling the white and blue dragon in her arms now. The red drake released her hold on the cranberry, the green wyvern picking it up in its jaws and scampering away. Elsa took a step back, seeing the look in the red pygmies eyes. 

“Oh not again..” 

The red pygmy jumped up and down in place excitedly before barreling right into Elsa’s face. It aggressively began rubbing its face all over Elsa’s as it chirruped. 

“That's.. _ so  _ ...CUTE!” Anna practically squealed, the blue dragon using his paws to cover his ears as the white on wound itself into a tighter ball. The green one kept trying to get into the bowl of raspberries, the old man trying to shoo it away again and again.

“Did you intend to make this harder or is that just a talent?” He asked, moving the bowl to sit between his ram horns on his head, as he placed a single berry down for the green wyvern. It tackled the berry and rolled onto its back, using its back legs to scratch at it, poking its head up into the hole of the berry. It got the tip of its nose stuck and panicked, flipping onto its legs and backing up wildly into bowls and dishes. The faun quickly pulled it off its face, the dragon quickly pouncing on the berry again, nibbling on it. 

“Kinda stupid, kinda cute; an unexpected choice. Softer than you act, eh?” The blue dragon hopped free to lay near the green one as they shared the snack, the white winding itself back around Anna’s shoulder, nuzzling her jaw. As Anna idly pet it, her hands back to normal, Elsa gave an embarrassed laugh. The red dragon kept tapping its paw at Elsa's lips, looking hopeful as ever as it stared up into Elsa’s eyes. With a little flash of blue, Elsa huffed out a stream of frost. The drake flew around, overjoyed, licking at a few tiny flakes. 

“Uh...so..” Elsa cleared her throat. “Do you think you can roast these for us?” Elsa asked, motioning to the pile of nuts and wheel of brie. The green and red dragon glanced at each other. The red turned its gaze back to Elsa, staring very intently inches from her. The seconds ticked by. 

“Well..?” Elsa asked, a little less sure, raising a hand up for it to rest on. It settled, its paws pressing first on her chin, then just over her upper lip as it settled onto its hindlegs. It stared a second longer then gave a tiny lick to the tip of Elsa’s nose before flying off to observe the sliced almonds. Anna covered her mouth, moving near Elsa to kiss her cheek, lingering long enough for Anna to add one more. 

“W-what was that for?” Elsa said in a stupidly higher pitch. The old faun focused on directing the fire breathing dragons on how to heat the food. Anna gave Elsa a coy look. 

“I wanted in.” 

“So you kissed me?” Elsa muttered, shooting a glance at the distracted old man. Anna huffed, using her wing to tilt Elsa’s head back her way.

“Would you rather... I lick you?” Try as she might, Elsa found she had no voice looking into those eyes. Anna had leaned close to her face, a hand pressed on her chest for balance. Both women looked surprised when the little white dragon gave a tiny lick to Elsa’s jaw. They both shared a laugh, Anna playing with the twin little braids behind her right ear. Elsa reached a hand out, running her fingers through the long hair, moving back up to gently rub the tiny bone bead holding the braids.  _ I can’t stop wanting to just  _ touch  _ her. When she looks at me like that… I.. _

“Ladies, if I could have your attention?”

Elsa stiffened as Anna leaned back, lingering her gaze as she took the hand in her hair, kissing the tips of Elsa’s finger before going back to the faun. Elsa swallowed thickly, the little white dragon waving her over. The red and green dragon puffed their chest out, looking impossibly proud of their efforts. Anna was already mixing the spices with the honey and, apparently, balsamic vinegar, into a pan as the little dragons went back to producing fire. The red and green laid on their backs, blowing small streams of fire. The blue dragon stood on their chests with his front paws on one and back legs on the other as he kneaded them like tiny bellows. Anna stirred the contents in the sweet smelling pan, the faun somehow having made a sweet syrup substance over the raspberries, encouraging Elsa to fold in the almonds. 

The faun grabbed a silver platter. 

“Umm, do you think maybe you can use a different plate?” Elsa asked, her ears back. The faun rose a brow.

“Part Were are ya?”

“I break out pretty bad.” Elsa admitted as he nodded and slipped a banana leaf over a slab of wood. Anna perked at the info, studying Elsa as she brought the pan over. Gently picking up the warm brie, Elsa centered it onto the plate, letting Anna pour her mixture on before adding the almond and berry mix. The dragons all circled the plate, chirruping quietly, almost vibrating again. The faun handed out chips of bread, Anna and Elsa respectively snapping a few in half and serving the brie dish on top of them for the dragons. Try as they might, their arms, faces, and chests ran red, sticky, and cheesy. Elsa nearly fumbled her cheese, catching it with a hand and popping it into her mouth.  _ What a mess.  _ Huffing, Elsa proceeded to drag her tongue languidly up her palm.  _ There.  _ Anna giggled at her, moving to brush some of the berry off Elsa’s nose. Holding her thumb near her lips, Elsa gave a careful lick, cleaning Anna’s finger.

“I knew there was a use for you.” Anna said brightly. Elsa grumbled and glared despite her tail wagging. They ate their dish in mostly silence, pleasantly surprised at how  _ good  _ it was. So good, in fact, it was gone at an alarming speed. The faun hummed happily, rubbing his barrel of a gut. 

“That was absolutely wonderful girls. My Talia would’ve been proud.” He took a sip of red wine from his little goblet. “Now that you’ve scratched my back, I’ll scratch yours.”

The women tore their attention away from the stuffed lazy pygmies curling into a giant cuddle ball.  _ There’s enough syrup and melted cheese smeared between them that they very likely won’t be able to separate... _

“They’re like ferrets.” Elsa muttered instead, then saying louder to the faun. “What.. exactly did you have in mind?”  _ Always best to have your ducks in a row. _

“I know I’m coming across as a nosey old man but that kitsune from earlier..” Elsa gritted her teeth, her good mood gone nearly as fast as her smile. Anna slipped a hand to her nape, kneading. The faun held his hands up. “Whoa, easy there. He was a  _ jackal _ .” The laugh that tore from Elsa's mouth was so ridiculous Anna found herself laughing alongside her. Elsa elbowed her partner, Anna hip checking her in response. “Girls.” They both sheepishly glanced at him.  _ He makes me feel like a damn kid…  _ “As it was publically done, it was hard not to notice the man’s...behavior. I know the type, and it's a shame. I can’t say I met a kitsune ever like  _ that _ .” Elsa huffed and Anna pressed closer into her side. “So it became apparent that if I were to offer you something, it would be only possible if you were bound by laws to accept.” He nodded to the now empty leaf. 

“That was planned?” Anna asked, looking back and forth as Elsa eyed the man more carefully.  _ Seriously. What is this?  _

“I am a faun, surely you’ve noticed?”

“Your size threw me at first, admittedly.” Elsa said, still trying to dissect his intent with her eyes alone. 

“It should not be such a surprise. I, after all, serve Cernunnos.”

“You serve the Lord of the Hunt?” 

“You work for the Horned God?”

Elsa and Anna asked at the same time. The fauns eyes went wide and he laughed loudly, leaning back.

“Simmer down now! I have his ear, yes. And you two caught my eye. If I’m to be honest, you caught theirs too.”  _ Is this a good thing or not… I can’t decide. The gods are so...volatile. But this  _ is  _ what I wanted—no. Needed.  _

The faun stood up, motioning for the women to follow him a little further away from the small gathering of creatures at the table. 

“To be blunt, I want to help you win a favor. And since you admitted earlier you plan to dance, allow me to provide the music. I have a touch of magic that can couple quite well with a silvered kitsunes gift.”

“Why?” Elsa’s head whipped to the side, blinking at Anna.  _ I didn’t expect her to be the one to ask.. But I guess it makes sense. People are only being kind because they think she's in costume. _

“I, like a select few others, were sent to scout out worthy candidates. I find you both… interesting. You don’t need to answer me right now, but when the dancing begins, I’ll find you. Consider it me paying you back for the meal.” As he went to walk away, he paused, glancing back at the stunned women. “My personal advice? Keep the gods eyes on you; I would participate in the rest of the events, if I were you. Just a thought. I hope we meet again.”

“Where are you going?” Elsa called after, feeling strangely small. 

“It's the halfway mark of the drinking contest. The real drinks are being prepared and who am I to miss out on a few dozen pints?”

“What use to me will you be if you’re drunk into a stupor?” Elsa remarked drly, eyeing the old faun. 

“Elsa…” Anna mumbled.

“Ha, you’d be surprised! Now look alive, my Lord wishes an audience.” He gave them a wink. “Lucky you.”

“ _ What _ .” Elsa barked, Anna’s wings fluttering from her as she stared bug eyed at the back of the faun before he was lost into the crowd.  _ Oh mother, take me now. I’m not prepared.  _

  
  


xXx

  
  
  


To say it was quieter would not be the right word. But the noise and focus had changed so abruptly, the mind and ears stuttered to comprehend. Elsa sighed inwardly in relief now that her entire body wasn’t thrumming from the impressively large, at this point, orchestra. Why it had still been playing up til now was baffling on its own, really. The cheering and shouting was on par with an over excited tavern on a late snowed-in night. Fitting, really, as that was the entire scene behind them, sans snow. The brew earlier had only felt like a cool, light burning of fire. It had undertones of sweetness. Now Elsa feared the blazing fire nearby.  _ I’ve never been much of a drinker, mixed blood has that negative effect I suppose. Though it may be nice for the nerves, what could the gods have planned for me? Us? _

The air was heavy and weighted. The tanuki didn’t flinch even as a thick mist billowed around the contestants. A little lick in the air and Elsa's throat felt warm and her head began to swim. 

_ Oh  _ no.  _ I should’ve known this would happen. Those damned— I need to focus. Just take a step back. Now two.  _ The kitsune from before met her eyes, his disapproving frown hardening.  _ No.  _ Elsa stiffened.  _ I can’t get drunk here. They’re watching. I. I can’t. I  _ can’t!  _ Why is he still  _ here.

The thick, burning, sweet cloud of liquor rushed out like an angry wave. It slammed into everyone in the groove, reaching high into the trees. Elsa reared back with a sharp intake of breath that only served to send more of that fire down her throat.  _ It’s so sweet. But I can’t feel my nose.  _

Elsa blinked slowly, leaning forward a bit as she tried to lick her nose, not quite understanding why it wasn’t happening in her more human form.  _ This shouldn’t be this hard.  _ Her tongue wagged in the air, unintentionally capturing more and more moisture.  _ I feel fuzzy. Am I fuzzy? I like being fuzzy. It’s so warm. I bet Anna likes fuzzy things. Heh. Fuzzy.  _ Elsa giggled and hiccuped, now lapping at the air as if catching flakes of snow. 

Anna blinked at Elsa, furrowing her brows at the odd behavior as Elsa noticed her own tail drifting into her line of sight. She giggled again as she chased it. It was then that Anna made the abrupt decision that she absolutely, without a shadow of a doubt, needed to do two things. 

Get Elsa drunk someday soon. 

And get her out of here. 

But when Anna’s fingers reached out and brushed Elsa's arm, Elsa whipped around, her tail straight up with her ears. Her pupils were wide and she grinned way too wide, her tongue lolling out.  _ I know her. She’s nice. I like her. She’s a good kisser.  _ Anna bit her lip, trying to pet Elsa's arm and get her focus. 

Elsa's eyes never left hers even as Anna snapped her fingers and called her name.  _ She says she wants me. I want her. Why was that an issue again? It’s not like either of us are strangers to fucking.  _ The two deities peered over in their direction and Elsa felt the shimmer that direct eye contact with a god always gave. Ostara said nothing but a foreign thought, feeling, entered her as if the demand was spoken right into her ear. The old fauns words drifted into her mind as Anna tried to grab Elsa's attention again. 

“Hello….”

Her pupils grew wider, Elsa's body beginning to break out in a little more silver fur.  _ The gods command we celebrate in their honor.  _ Ela eyed a baffled looking Anna.  _ Heh. I know what I can do. No, what  _ we  _ can do.  _ Elsa licked her lips, grinning. 

_ “  _ Els..?”

_ Make everybody happy.  _

“You’re worrying me here.”

_ Happy, happy, happy.  _

Anna gasped as Elsa pinned her to the ground, rutting and licking at her throat. 

_ Mark her.  _

A moan stuttered out of Anna, chasing the whine that dragged itself out of Elsa. 

_ Mark. Her.  _

Anna shook her head, trying to refocus even as teeth sank into her neck with growing desperation. Anna was glad she remembered to recast her complicated illusion spell, not wanting to risk anything as it were. Elsa, for her part, hadn’t slowed down even with Anna not reacting as strongly as she expected.  _ I can. The gods demand it. No one can say no. Not Kione. Not Sakura. None of them.  _

Anna sucked in a breath and failed at restraining another moan as Elsa began lavishing her breasts with single minded devotion.  _ I can have her.  _ They were in the middle of the clearing, the dancing stage before them, the buffet and drinkers crowded at their backs. Ostara gaze traveled over the space in a slow arch. 

Anna couldn’t help notice other mating piles and felt her heart race when one of them stumbled over near them.  _ I can hear the question from the goddess in my head. Why does she ask when she already knows my answer? I’ll show her.  _ Elsa was keening, her mind clouded with drink and desire. When the clearly drunk, uniquely stunted, centaur clambered over them, Anna stiffened.  _ Sex has always been… such a fun distraction.  _ The member poking around Elsa's thighs had the woman lifting her rear higher, lips pressing firmer into Anna’s collarbone.  _ I want her to want me the most.  _

Elsa arched up, letting out a loud howl, claws digging into the earth as the horseman thrusted into her. Anna sucked in a breath and tried to scramble away, standing up even as she felt a painful need throbbing between her legs.  _ I can blame it on the goddess. On the drinks.  _ Elsa looked up at her with adoration even as the centaur jerked inside her. Anna couldn’t speak, even less so when Elsa clawed for her hips and lifted her chin up to lick desperately at Anna’s clit. Even oddly drunk Elsa seemed to remember what was off limits. Anna nearly fell back but the centaurs arms held her firm, a hand slinking to her head to pull Anna closer to Elsa's mouth.  _ Let me give her all I can. I want her.  _

Anna’s legs shook but the arms around her kept her up as Elsa kept her frantic rhythm. The centaur pushed further into Elsa and she howled again, the frost puffing out of a hot mouth right over Anna’s clit causing wonderfully conflicting signals. Anna’s hands finally reacted. One sought Elsa's hair, as she never grew tired of the fluffiness it offered. 

The strokes at the base of Elsa's ears had both the centaur and Elsa groaning. Anna smirked, understanding dawning on her. Her eyes widened as she felt a hand in her hair pulling back gently, lifting her gaze up into the green eyes of the black haired man. She stared for a moment before drifting forward to pepper slow kisses at his lower abs. Now Elsa was crying louder and Anna shivered. She wanted Elsa to be fucked hard. 

She gave the centaur a firm look, moving her hands to grip his sides as she dragged her tongue straight up his torso. He shuddered and shifted, Elsa's arms giving as she laid her face to the ground. Her panting was growing more uneven. Anna licked and bit and sucked at every patch of skin she could reach, her nails raking into the man’s back. He moaned louder than Elsa this time, his front legs bending as he came closer to the ground. 

Anna wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body into his, teeth dragging over a rapidly beating pulse. Elsa was mumbling Anna’s name even as the centaur jerked harder. Anna dragged slightly lengthened fangs up the mares throat, a hand roughly gripping the short hair. She pressed her lips to his ear. 

“Make her cum  _ hard _ .” 

She traced a nail across one of his nipples as he nodded enthusiastically. Anna laid on her back, tapping Elsa's head to lift her gaze. Elsa didn’t hesitate to grab her thighs and pull her close enough for her to begin licking at Anna’s clit yet again. Anna moaned, bringing her hands back to those ears, before remembering to bring one arm up to her own breast. She owed the man a show after all. 

His gaze never left theirs, and given how much Elsa and Anna began rocking, he was keeping up on his end of the deal. Anna wrapped her legs around Elsa's head and began thrusting up into the eager mouth, the excitement weakening her spell on her lower waist. Anna decided it was its own kind of blessing and thrilled as she watched Elsa stare at the fingers close to her as Anna jerked herself in front of her. Under her this time actually. The new development didn’t deter their mating partner in the slightest. Elsa looked more than wanting to do something herself to Anna but somehow, somewhere, still remembered the curses restrictions. 

One of the centaurs black furred legs began stomping its white socked hooves into the ground. The vein in his neck strained and his jerking was unsteady. Realizing he was at his limit, he gave a tight nod, and pulled out. Both Elsa and the man seemed displeased but Anna merely flipped Elsa onto her back and buried her face right between her legs. It was time to see if the curse really did extend to  _ her  _ tongue. To Elsa's delight, it didn’t. But the woman bucked away and Anna paused in confusion. Elsa motioned with her arms and Anna puzzled it out after a few extended moments. She shifted until her hips hovered over Elsa's face, her own between Elsa's legs. The centaur shifted back and forth, trying to decide where he fit in. 

It occurred to Anna there was something she never really considered, despite living amongst centaurs. They couldn’t take care of themselves. That really did explain the surplus of traveling succubi and incubi. Elsa’s buzzed haze didn’t seem to affect how intuned she was with Anna’s actions, for as soon as Anna sat up, Elsa did the same and waited. Anna turned around and whispered into Elsa's ear, giggling as it flicked then shot straight up. Elsa dipped her head to kiss Anna and the two instantly melted back together. Elsa dragged her fingers up furred sides, slipping over taunt abs before Anna jerked back. Taking a staggering breath, she squeezed her eyes shut. 

“Just. I need only a moment. I need my illusion spell to stick this time. I was too hasty casting it last time.” Anna closed her eyes and tried to drown out the noise, the thoughts, as she focused on her magic shimmering and sparking off her antlers. Elsa reaches an arm up, stroking the flank of the centaur man near them.  _ I should probably ask his name but it’s just Ostaras influence. Or maybe even the Horned God? Hm. My goal is Anna.  _ Elsa watched as Anna’s brow scrunched, a line of sweat finding its way down her temple. Elsa swallowed and felt the beast under her hand shift again.  _ Anna’s right though. It would be cruel to ignore our partners needs.  _

It only briefly filtered across Elsa's mind how she should be annoyed. But why would she be, really? Deities had powers to heighten desires and influence creatures that already want those things. The god is more focused on his drinking matches right now, but Ostara? She prefers to stay focused on bodies. The hunt. The primal dance. They were honoring her by offering themselves to her whims, afterall. Bodies fighting, bodies dancing, bodies  _ fucking.  _ Of course Elsa never expected to be so caught up in it. Her hand reached back further, brushing fingertips just over the head of the centaurs member, causing a full bodied shiver to ripple up the man’s flank. His hooves paced back and forth in place as he tried to steady himself, jerking against Elsa's palm. 

He quickly stilled himself, seeming embarrassed as he muttered an apology. It shocked Elsa how the simple action, so much like Anna, shot arousal straight back through her. Immediately Elsa dipped her head and began to lick the head of the centaurs cock. His legs wobbled, his front left digging into the ground. Idly Elsa took note of how Anna displayed these traits as well during pleasure. She found she liked that a lot.  _ We might work out just fine, I’ve never minded the casual hookup, and I doubt a creature such as her would either. No. Clearly not.  _

When Anna finished the spell properly, she opened her eyes only to see Elsa's tongue relentlessly dragging across the centaurs shaft. She swallowed thickly and sent a small prayer up that her illusion spell would hold. His black fur was glistening as he kept himself as still as possible during Elsa's ministrations. Her respect for him went up a notch and she silently approved Ostara's matchmaking. The goddess did, afterall, influence compatible couplings. Anna decided she wouldn’t disappoint the goddess. It didn’t hurt that her succubus blood was positively thriving. 

Elsa didn’t even flinch when Anna grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back into a hard, desperate kiss. She pulled away before they got lost in each other again. Standing up, Anna motioned with her finger for the man to bend down to her level. He quickly did so, tilting his head. 

“On your back. Now.” Both Elsa and the man swallowed at Anna’s tone.  _ This little gentle creature is undoubtedly a succubus.  _ The man laid on the ground, minding his limbs as he rolled onto his back. Anna’s intense gaze zeroed on Elsa's and she automatically came closer. 

“I’m correct in assuming you have to meet certain..” Anna rolled her hand as she tried to find the right word. 

“Mating rituals the only way for anything significant to happen. You’re not the only creature who enjoys a good lay, little Deerspirit.”  _ I’m glad she asked though. I think I have problems now, talk about showing up with child.  _

Anna blushed, trying to look indignant despite being embarrassed. “I’m barely even a quarter that.”

Elsa brushed her lips over Anna’s brow, grinning. “But you’re as gentle as one.” Elsa brought her lips lower to kiss a freckled nose. 

“I’m hardly gentle, either.”

“Hmm. But you are.” Elsa's grin grew. “Maybe not in passion, if today’s anything to go by.”

Anna opened her mouth to retort but Elsa pressed her fingers to her lips. “Why don’t you tell me, in detail, exactly the kind of passion you have in store for me?” 

The man sighed under the gentle stroking over his ribs and flank, his eyes less hazy but still warm as ever. Both Anna and Elsa got on their knees, bending near his face. 

“Is this position okay for you?” Anna asked, tucking hair behind her ear. Elsa let her fingers trace down his bare chest as he nodded, jaw tense. 

“Sorry we kept you waiting.” Elsa murmured, dipping her head down to press hot kisses to his throat as Anna dipped her own down to press against his mouth. He groaned hoarsely as Anna’s tongue pushed forward and Elsa's hand clawed up his torso. Elsa and Anna made eye contact and without a word, latched their mouths to the base of their partners neck, and sucked. Their teeth sank in and their tongues dragged wetly over the growing red spots. The man moaned louder, his head arched back into the ground as he jerked. The women proceeded to leave more marks as they traveled lower. His hands didn’t seem to know what to do and so they made that choice for him. 

Anna pulled one hand to her breast and Elsa shifted forward, straddling his hand and urging him on. His fingers slid in so quickly they both gasped and Anna’s pupils dilated further as she watched in silence. Elsa rocked her hips, her eyes on him, occasionally peeking over to see Anna’s reactions. She had shifted to, now straddling the man’s human waist, using the defined abs typical of younger adult centaurs, and grinded her clit against them. He let out an oddly breathy whiney, a hand going up to pull at his own short locks before moving back down to grip in Anna’s.

Elsa leaned forward, wanting more than anything to give her partners a show. But they paused at the man’s small plead. Looking over their shoulders, they saw his dick twitching much straighter in the air than was normal. Elsa shakily got up to her feet, Anna offering her arm for support as they moved down to his member. Anna’s eyes flicked to it the Elsa. “How comfortable are you with.. this?” He was, after all, a horse. And this position would not offer the same distance as the first time. 

“I’m only, about half—no, less even, human. I should be fine. If it’s too much there’s always option b.”

“Which is…?” Elsa bit her lip at the tapping of Anna’s hoof. 

“I’m your idea girl, remember? Trust me.” Said Elsa. 

Anna stared at her before giving a slow, firm, nod. “I do.” Elsa jolted back a little, unsure which the answer was intended for, if not both.  _ Reel it back… _

Elsa climbed onto the centaurs’ body, slowly allowing herself to slide lower and lower until contact was made. Elsa dug her fingers into the short black fur as the head pushed past her entrance. Anna aided them both, murmuring softly and kissing the back of Elsa's fluffy ear. Elsa relaxed and slid further down both body and shaft. It was average, if not a bit thin, when Anna thought about it. The length was really their only issue. Even magical creatures had their limits. 

Or at least. They would, without the power and presence of a god and goddess. It was a wonder indeed, but not one to contemplate about today Anna decided. There would be no second time quite like this outside this potent spell. Anna watched it all, all of it disappear but it made no signs of being bent or in too far. Which… again. Wasn’t possible. Yet, by quite literally Ostaras grace, it was. And Elsa was pushing herself more upright for Anna to climb in front of her. So she did, allowing her back to press into Elsa who moaned in surprise. 

Then the werefox woman’s arms were wrapping around Anna’s midsection and moving down to her clit. Anna leaned fully back into Elsa, laying her head back on her shoulder and gripping her head as she made good on her promise of whispers of desires and means to fulfill them. The man sat up on his elbows, seeing over his furred chest, and watching the two women kiss and moan and rub against each other as Elsa lifted and dropped her hips in her own mock gallop. 

They gave a curious glance at him when his leg twitched, thighs jerking up and bouncing a very surprised Elsa. There was a woman, adorned with very little, jeweled and simple, thin gold chains layered like bracelets over her hips and neck. Her hair was super thick and almost an autumn gold. The eyes were grey, both Anna and Elsa shooting each other a glance and pausing in their actions as curiosity got the better of them. These creatures did not often travel this far. Clearly, this was an atypical day. 

The front limbs of a slain beast were knotted over broad shoulders, the paws dangling over the tops of breasts. The rest of the furry hide was wound over a shoulder, covering part of her back, and resting at the opposite hip, tucked in between the many chains. Those grey eyes turned to slits briefly before expanding at the man’s rapid nodding. 

The moment her hands came into contact with the knot, removing the hide from her body, Elsa and Anna sucked in a breath. Their centaur had chosen an unexpected path.

And before they knew it, gone was the woman, a huge lion in her stead. It’s mane shook, looking a little blacker than gold now. Her eyes were still grey, and noticeably, she had reverted back to a he. Unlike Anna, a feminine creature with both parts, the breed before them was of two beings. Each their own gender. Anna briefly mused how she didn’t envy the twins study of interest. 

Their attention reverted back to the scene at hand. The centaur was positively bucking now, causing Elsa to bend forward and grip onto Anna’s sides as Anna hooves tried to find grip on the sides of the horse half. The lion gave out small little roars as the man’s hands fondled and jerked what they presumed was a fast growing boner. Watching the dark haired man eagerly lick and suck on it apparently was an unexpected turn on for Elsa.  _ I’m a mess.  _ She moaned harder, sinking her teeth into Anna’s shoulder as they kept their eyes fixed on the new development. Shivering, Anna made the choice to quickly spin herself around, the wings giving her that advantage. She settled down facing Elsa and allowed their bodies to press flush. They were sweaty again, no denying that. 

Elsa immediately smashed their lips together once more and Anna slid her hands around Elsa's waist. Anna tossed a leg over and a leg under Elsa's thighs, breaking the kiss momentarily. Once Anna pulled Elsa by the hips and began grinding, Elsa caught on fast and tried altering her movements to please them both. 

With the centaur still bucking under her, Elsa began pushing forward and down against Anna, finding herself only able to moan in response to Anna’s every whimper. Elsa’s eyes flashed gold and she swallowed thickly.

“I want to take you.” 

Anna’s dilated eyed jumped up to meet hers. Elsa panted, fingers gripping Anna’s shoulder hard.

“I know exactly how I want to try it.” 

Anna still remained silent. Her gaze was searching Elsa's but her breathing was growing less steady, though for which reason Elsa couldn’t discern.

“I’m gonna-Ahh! O-ohh..” 

Elsa's eyes shot wide as her body shook at the crazed jerking of the centaur. And she felt warmer than usual too. It didn’t stop. Anna’s legs shifted again and wrapped around Elsa's lower back, leaning Elsa over her as she bucked up against her with growing need. Elsa dragged her tongue along Anna’s throat, closing her eyes as she listened to the keening sounds under her. The dick still twitched and pumped inside her and Elsa felt its pressure with each grind between her and Anna. 

Anna shot her head up and latched her mouth onto Elsa's point at a particularly rough thrust up. The centaur cried out hoarsely as Elsa's walls clamped down hard as she came. Anna’s arms held Elsa's tensing, jerking body close to her chest, petting her back and running fingers through her hair. 

_ I can feel the goddesses' silent approval. I hope her attention stays. I  _ must  _ win tonight.  _

Elsa felt an emotion that both scared and delighted her at the poorly concealed jealousy on Anna’s face when the centaur had came.  _ She wanted it to be her. In  _ me. 

Elsa swallowed and kept her face buried in Anna’s neck as the centaur gave tiny dying thrusts.  _ If things weren’t so literally life and death… I’d do everything to have her. But all I can do is have this night… and hopefully, a favor to save her life. I need to accept that fauns offer. I have the gods' attention. I need to use it. _

  
  


xXx

  
  


The more sober of the contestants had already made their way to the stage, a whole new vibe coursing through the dancers. Elsa and Anna, after wishing the shy centaur a farewell, made their way onto the stage themselves. The bodies weren’t quite as packed, which allowed them both to relax. As much as one could, that is, with the eyes of the gods at your back.  _ I can do this. I must.  _ Must.  _ For her. She can’t die.  _

A soft hand caught hers, giving a warm squeeze as Elsa's gaze shot to the source. Anna had a semi sheepish grin, morphing into her more cheeky smile as she pulled Elsa along into the next step seamlessly.  _ When had she started dancing? When had my pulse?  _ Elsa felt the air leave her lungs as she suddenly found herself being lifted in a half spin. Anna’s fingers flexed against her ribs when she set Elsa down, her wings flicking to provide them more room as she stalked around Elsa. The music kept up its lively jibe, much more organized. Elsa found herself grinning as Anna held her hand up, their palms pressed flatly against each other, circling.  _ I feel alive with her, no matter what we are doing. Goddess, please don’t let me mess this up. _

They kept their other arm held at their backs as their feet skipped mid-step in time with the drums. The song shifted in pace, Anna’s hooves tapping firmly against the wood in beat, as those like Elsa opted for two sharp claps. The women shared smiles as they spun slowly past each other, their backs brushing. A woman in the crowd gave out a loud whoop as some men shouted, the beat picking up even faster.  _ I can see where the faun was coming from with feeling old. Why must it always be such a fast song?  _

The group of dancers began to shift into a spiral, each person tucked side to side with each other, their arms on their hips as their feet rapidly tapped and jumped. Laughs grew hardier, a young faun clacking his hooves in rapid little bursts as he bounced to the tune. His hands held one of the many reed-bound flutes, his eyes fixed on the crowd.  _ Wait…  _ The young fauns eyes flashed, his hair greying before quickly disappearing.  _ The sly little… huh. And here I thought living with foxes would leave me with no surprises. Well played old man. I guess it’s show time.  _ His subtle nod in the direction the gods was enough to spur Elsa forward.

Elsa smiled as she held eye contact with him, nodding her head once as she waved her hands in the air, fingers drifting fluid and gentle. Water dripped over Elsa's fingers, drops becoming small pools as Elsa slowly spun, eyes closed, breathing slow. Anna watched, transfixed as a steady stream from the brook swirled between the legs of dancers like a stealthy snake, climbing up, around, and above Elsa's arms. The water shifted to flow calmly, continuously, across the back of her arms, rolling up and over shoulders, splitting down her back and spiraling around her calves. A shallow, perfect circle of water shimmered around Elsa's feet, following every step like a shadow, the edges splashing and rising almost as if trapped in an invisible glass. 

The faun focussed on Elsa, his hairy fingers wiggling on a note as the water shimmered in response. Elsa tilted her neck back as the water crawled up it, sliding to connect with the growing pools at her shoulders. The water expanded, thinning as it grew up and put, details shimmering as flecks of ice wove between the running liquid. Their combined magic added a gentle blue glow over the water as the wings grew, expanding and fluttering as if alive and real. Elsa opened her eyes, spinning slowly on then now disk of ice as she leaned so far back, her head was inches from the ground, a leg stuck out for balance. 

Anna stopped breathing altogether as she caught the glowing ice blue in Elsa's  _ eyes  _ . As Elsa rose into a standing position, her foot placed directly before the other, the water shot sharply up, morphing into a thick ring spiraling from her head to her toes. The faun grew closer, eyes fixed on the water, feet still clapping the ground. Little mounds grew on the spiral, forming and breaking into centaurs. They ran, playing and dancing. Butterflies popped up before dropping back into the stream of water. Vaguely shaped fauns, succubi, and small dragons sprung up from the water. Elsa closed her eyes, stretching her arms out, tilting her palms back as the water shot out to collect into them. 

The crowd marveled as Elsa shot the water high up into the air, balls bouncing into different directions back forwards the earth. As they reached the dance floor, each took life sized forms of the creatures gathered on the floor. The water creatures bowed, hands held out as the creatures, delighted, accepted the invitation. As Elsa danced, swaying, flapping her hands, shaking her hair, the water beings mimicked flawlessly. Another forest creature, earthy and wood-like, broke onto the stage beside the faun, brandishing a fiddle. 

The beat grew even livelier. A long drag across the strings had the water shake and wiggle before their forms rematerialized. Light tendrils of water crawled up the ice disk under Elsa's feet, wrapping around her thighs and combining to crawl up her lower back as she was lifted off the ground. The water creatures all came closer to surround Elsa on the ground below. They all extended a foot and hand as they bowed low. Just as suddenly, they snapped back up, linking arms, beginning a new jig. Elsas arms swirled around her like a liquid hug, her hair dancing in the wind. The water creatures gave out winks and smiles at the clapping crowd as Anna worked her way closer. Her eyes were only for Elsa as the woman drifted slowly back to the ground. 

Those ethereal blue eyes opened in surprise as she drifted into warm arms. Anna grinned, a canine peeking free, as she aided Elsa down to her feet. They stared at each other, walking tighter circles around each other, the water creatures mimicking in their own pairs around them. Elsa slipped a hand around Anna’s shoulder, Anna’s hand drifting to grip her thigh as Elsa leaned back. Anna turned them as Elsa's hair and fingertips brushed the ground. A strong flap of her wings pushed the women feet into the air. Elsa rose up, her grip flexing against Anna’s shoulder. Anna hummed, sliding her hand up to the small of Elsa's back, her other moving to grip the one digging into her. 

Elsa’s tail stopped mid fluff when Anna gently tilted her face forward, kissing Elsa as they rose higher into the sky. The silver glow from Anna’s horns dripped purple, mixing into the water falling from Elsa. Each magic drop glittered within the water, streaking through like an oil. Anna pulled away, staring at the out of focus gaze Elsa fixed her with. Smiling, Anna whispered softly, “Do you trust me?”  _ With every fiber of my being.  _ Elsa swallowed and nodded. 

“Yes.” She said just as quietly. Anna took in a deep breath and nodded, going higher up before hovering in place, gently releasing Elsa. Unsure eyes flicked to Anna’s but Anna kept her gentle smile. Elsa nodded once, relaxing her grip little by little before there was suddenly nothing but the wind at her back. 

She plummeted to the earth, a hand reached up as she kept her eyes only on Anna, even as she rapidly grew smaller and the crowds shocked cries grew louder. Anna focused her attention on her magic shimmering below mixed with Elsa’s. Elsa closed her eyes, ignoring the whistling in her ears as she felt herself falling faster towards the earth. The water shimmered, purple lines forcing the puddle into a tall, growing stem. It grew higher and higher, blooming outward like a giant flower. Anna immediately dived, wings tucked to her body as she spiraled dangerously close to the ground, just above Elsa. Anna straightened, a hand reaching up for Elsa’s as her eyes opened to meet her gaze. The waters bloom widened and rose, reaching like claws into the heavens before clamping shut over both women. The crowd gasped and murmured more, the purple haze surrounding the water as it froze made it impossible to see in.

A few beats passed, a hush falling over the clearing. 

Something cracked. Then more cracking noises were heard. Chips began to fall down to the ground from the closed ice bloom. The pygmy dragons chirruped worriedly, prodding at the edge of the ice. It splintered, spinderwebbing, the cracks glowing purple. It thrummed before exploding out. The crowd yelled and flinched, everyone peeking out from their plates or arms, to see thousands upon thousands of tiny colored ice crystals hovering around them. As soon as they dissolved, the creatures noticed the women, bowed, hands clasped together, the water creatures mimicking the couple as they quietly disbanded with the light gust of wind.

Anna and Elsa turned their heads to each other, sharing a smile, Anna squeezing her hand as Elsa’s tail wagged. The patrons lost it, their applause and cheers shaking the stage itself. The women laughed, startled, as they were picked up and carried to the edge of the stage, to the God and Goddess. The little dragons flew around elatedly, buzzing with excitement. Elsa didn’t even find the time to be nervous as she was deposited at the feet of Ostara and the Horned God. 

Ostara’s eyes were closed, completely unmoving, two creatures bowed before her feet in silence. Anna was nowhere to be found. The Horned God, aptly named, shook his golden hair, the only part not some type of green, on his body. 

“She will get to you with an answer to the question you most likely seek.” Elsa opened her mouth but the god cut her off. “I know not if you won favor from our Lady, but from me? You have won advice. Take it to heart as I will not repeat myself.”

“Where..is Anna, my Lord?” 

“Your dancing partner shall be returned to you shortly.” 

Elsa glanced around, noticing the odd behaviors of everyone around them. The Horned God sensed her confusion, nodding an antler to the side. 

“A minor feat of magic; for them, we are not speaking at all. My advice is for you, and you only.” He shifted in his seat, motioning for Elsa to sit as well. The torc around his neck bounced briefly, Elsa’s eyes following it, feeling strange being so close to a god. It always was. 

“I offer you a gift.” 

Elsa jerked her gaze back up to his, taken aback. 

“Oh don’t look so frightened. Yes, I am a god, young one.” He scratched at the thick fur along his chest. “I am very much the same as any of you,” his arm spread out to the creatures outside the small barrier. “yet paradoxically, so much more than any of you could dream to be.”

“I understand my Lord..” Elsa said, fighting to keep her eyes from falling to the ground.

“There is nothing to understand. This is our world. And tonight was held in honor of me and of Ostara. Do not waste your chance at a favor from a divine with pretty words. You seek something. So strongly your desires even sought me out, and your actions caught my eye, so you have my ear.”  _ Whoa.  _ Elsa swallowed, nibbling on her lip.  _ What...does one  _ say  _ to that?  _ He waited, humming. Elsa jolted from her thoughts, her tail swishing. 

“I’m.. yes. I am just not sure how to phrase my… desire.”  _ Isn’t that for Ostara’s ears…? _

“Come now. I am no fairy nor no genie. Voice and I will discern. After all… I already know what you want.”  _ That dirty old Faun… How..No. Not important.  _

“Then-!” Elsa leaned back as the Horned God gave her a sharp look.

“You  _ must  _ voice it.”

They stared at each other as Elsa huffed, picking at the ground before clenching her fist and closing her eyes. 

“....The things I want can’t be granted even by the Gods.”

“Perhaps not.” 

Elsa found she couldn’t stop speaking now that she had found her voice. “You cannot change the hearts of my family or break a curse cast by another.”

“No. This is all true.” He held up a giant hand. “Except there is a creature out there who can.”

She squinted at him, his face clearly amused by it as she spoke. “Not to disagree with the words of a divine, but if someone at your stature is unable to do a thing, there seems to be no chance of finding anyone else. I won a favor from Ostara, a gift from you, and yet… neither of you can help me.”

“No one can, that is true. No one but you.”  _ Then what was the  _ point!

“Pardon, my Lord?” Elsa did her level best to keep her voice calm. The green god scratched at his chin, tugging at his beard.

“I shall offer you some advice. You will have time to call upon Ostara to deliver her promised boon. I’m feeling extra generous today, I shall sway her. You are much too troubled to properly use her gift and she won’t take being insulted.”

“I meant no-”

“-of course not.” He waved a hand dismissively. “Only fools seek to anger the powerful. Take this. I will keep in touch for that favor.” He handed a small torc ring, Elsa staring at it as she cradled it in her palms. It thrummed energy before quieting as she slipped it on her right hand.

“T-thank you Cernunnos.” 

“Don’t thank me yet. Our next encounter could be your undoing if you continue to be so antagonizing, Ostara will not treat you as patiently. And it’s the Horned God tonight.”

_ Oh no…  _ Elsa swallowed, standing up nervously. “How am I.. offending?”

“ _ How  _ ? By the stars!” The Horned God stood too, waving his arms around. “Denying what so clearly has been lain at your feet is  _ vexing  _ even to me! Denying pleasures of the skin, matters of the heart, backing away from the  _ greatest  _ hunt— all of these actions are directly against what I and Estore stand for.” Formality completely shot, the god poked a finger at Elsa’s chest. “You’d best wise up. I have half a mind to let her turn you into a burrow of rabbits for my hounds.”

“I. I didn’t, I don’t mean to offend so grievously…” Elsa felt panic well up in her, eyes widening, clutching her hands tightly to her chest.

“Then rectify it.” He plopped back down into her seat, rubbing at a temple. “And do so before death claims one of you. I would hate for my newest intiruge to burn out before it began.”

“You..know?” Elsa asked quietly.  _ How could he know about  _ my  _ problems? Anna doesn’t even know. I haven’t said anything to anyone! _

“There is much not said about what the divine do and don’t know. I simply see.” Vines swirled up from the earth, spiraling before the hand of the Horned God. The vines jerked violently out from the giant yellow bloom. “Your blood pulls in different directions but your heart has you bound.” The vines carefully unwound from the flower, revealing two thick stalks supporting it. “Pack and family are one in the same, little rabbit.” The ground glowed beneath the vines. “Your needs go deep enough that it’s etched into your soul.” Snapping, the vines fell to the sides, the yellow bloom drifting to the ground. “To be cut off is death.”

“I am not cut off!” Elsa barked, holding tightly to her arm as it shook.

The Horned God looked both sad and bored. “You are kept alive.” He held the little yellow flower, twirling it between his fingers. “Nothing more, nothing less.”

Elsa looked away, gritting her teeth as she took a deep breath.  _ I know.  _ “That’s not.. important right now. I. There’s Anna. She’s the one who's dying.”  _ The one who matters; I can actually do something about her problem.  _

“That brings us back to my advice before I leave you. Love is the single most powerful thing in all the realms.”  _ Is he serious right now?  _ “It has so much power it can destroy almost anyone. It can make the poor wealthy. It can drive a man to do feats unheard of, for better or worse.” The Horned God mussed his beard again, humming. “It’s a lot of things, and if you’re willing to accept it, it can be your weapon.”

“I… shall bear that in mind, my Lord.”  _ What a waste of time. How is this advice? _

“If you want any chance of saving your chosen as well as your own light, you will not roll your eyes at this.”  _ Busted…  _ “Nothing worth gaining is easily obtained. Pain is always the price. You decide how far you’ll go.” He eyed her, Elsa squirming as she rubbed her arm again.

“.... I think I could come to love her but-“

He sighed heavily, rubbing at his face. “-why must mortals play such games when your very lifespans are so unpredictable and short?”

“There are obstacles!”

The Horned God shot her a look that instantly made Elsa drop her gaze, tail tugging close to her. “That is  _ life _ . Either live it or embrace a cold death. My friendly advice is at its end.”

_ Better cut my losses.  _ “Thank you for your time, Cen— Horned God. It has given me a better insight on my.. Predicament.”  _ Like Hel is has. _

“We shall see if you truly mean it to do anything with it. I severely hope our next encounter is a positive one. I really did enjoy your gift offered to me, rare is such a creature as you, and I would feel ashamed if I could not properly repay that.”

“You honor me.”

“Love, Elsa. The world crumbled and rises for it. Don’t let that power be turned on you when you can wield it.”

Elsa turned to leave, shoulders hunched. 

“Oh, and Elsa?”

Elsa looked his way. 

“My actual gift to you will provide you a chance to make the move you must to change the fate of both your lives, and many others.”

Elsa sucked in a sharp breath, turning to him once more. 

“My..my Lord?”

“My protection. Even your family can not contest it. Your pursuits are inline with your continued survival. I look forward to seeing where you take them. Now go. You will still have an audience with Ostara, in due time. We shall meet again, young one.”

Elsa opened her mouth but the haze cleared and the Horned God and Ostara were gone, the noise of the crowd slamming back into focus. Elsa looked around, jumping out of her skin as the hand on her arm.

“Elsa! Lost you there for a moment. That was amazing by the way, thank you so much for letting me be a part of that. I hope I didn’t push you too far? --uh, hey, you okay?”

_ I don’t know.  _ Elsa bit her lips. “How…”  _ No..  _ “Do you…” Elsa swallowed again, Anna waiting, tilting her head to try and catch Elsa’s gaze. 

“Do I…?” Anna finally prompted.

“Make flower crowns!” Elsa blurted.  _ What? Idiot! You can’t be serious.  _

Anna’s eyes widened. “How do I...make flower crowns…?”  _ NO! _

“Yes..?”  _ NO!! _

“Hmm.. I could tell you.” Anna said, grinning. “But how about we save that for the next date where I can show you?”

“We don’t need to date anymore!” Anna flinched, the smile falling off her face.

“Oh. I-oh. I see. Jus-” Elsa reached a hand out.

“That came out wrong.”

“No, I.. it’s okay.” Anna was fidgeting badly. “I mean, no..It’s actually not okay.” Her hands were running through her hair as she sucked in a breath through her nose. “But, I get it. I’ll-”

Elsa smashed their lips together, pulling Anna tightly against her. “For fox sake, let me speak!” Anna sucked in a sharp breath, staring at the stern face Elsa sported. “I meant, the Horned God bestowed me a gift. We don’t have to be on a date to… to see each other again.”

“But your family-?”

“Can’t override the protection of a god.”

“He  _ what _ .” Several creatures glanced their way, one glaring as thick mead dribbled down the front of his leaf layered tunic. "...Oops. Sorry?" The creature snorted, eyes still narrowed as it stomped off. Elsa grabbed Anna's hand, gently rubbing her thumb over the back of it before tugging it to her chest. 

“I have time to ask Ostara for what I want," Elsa paused, muttering "not much I’d imagine." before shaking her head. "So, what I meant to say was, since I fulfilled our contract earlier… There is no need to try and make a new one that Kione would no doubt find ways around just to be difficult." Anna nodded slowly, her brows furrowed. Elsa let out an exasperated sigh, her smile betraying her true mood. "Anna. Don't you get it? We don't need to be  _ anything.  _ We can just  _ be _ .”

A beat. Two. A sharp intake of breath. Then three more seconds of silence. And then? Anna was crying. Elsa's tail shot into the air as Anna brought her hands up to cover her mouth. Anna quickly brought Elsa into a tight hug, her body shuddering as Elsa swallowed thickly, feeling her own eyes water.  _ I didn’t realize how relieving that would be until I said it out loud. I...I get to keep this. For however long, this bit of sunshine is mine.  _ Elsa pulled back, resting her forehead against Anna's, wiping her tears away.

“We are going to find a way to break your curse.”  _ No matter what.  _ Anna hiccuped, smiling as she cried harder. “Together.” She nodded, Elsa kissing her forehead. “I promise.”  _ I promise. _

Taking in more than a few big gulps of air, Anna sniffed, using her palms to brush the tears away. “I-I’ll show you how t-to make the  _ best  _ flower crown  _ ever _ .” Elsa snorted, Anna laughing with her moments later, their tears still pouring.

“I look forward to it. Now, take me home?”

The look that fell over Anna’s face sent a shiver down Elsa’s spine.

_ Oh… this really is the best day of my life.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.... so it looks like this will take one or two more chapters to wrap up. It won't be over forever. I'll likely do random one-shots, but at the moment I have a desire to finish this so I can start my next new project. It's gonna be FUN, I promise. A little Princess Diaries inspired, just a touch. Stay tuned.
> 
> New edit: actually did a little bit of editing here; still hyper busy with this pandemic but I hope to find more time to get the next chapter up soon! Sorry for the wait. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Probably one or two more chapters and this will be over. The fucking thing was suppose to be a one shot —- but it never really is, is it? I’ll do my damndest to have the rest posted relatively soon; weathers shit this week anyway. 
> 
> Hope you all had a nice Halloween; we had a dragon piñata. It refused to die, so we kept it. I love him.


End file.
